Siempre Estaré a Tu Lado
by Miko-Mica
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando el tiempo vuelve a su curso? / Capítulo 23: Epílogo.
1. Destrucción

**Destrucción**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- ¡Maldito Naraku! – Gritaba el híbrido desenfocado, observando los cuerpos de sus amigos agotados y lastimados.

Llevaban varias horas luchando contra el transformado demonio, y las consecuencias se podían notar a la distancia. Tanto Shippo como Kirara se encontraban envenenados, mientras que, Sango había sido golpeada por su propio boomerang dejándola desmayada al tratar de salvar de la muerte a su hermano Kohaku, pero sin conseguirlo, y Miroku, por haber usado en extremo su agujero negro, se encontraba al límite. Si no vencían a Naraku pronto todos morirían, esta era la batalla final.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? ¿Tienes miedo de que los mate? – Le preguntaba cínicamente el monstruo que, con sus trucos sucios había logrado que en la época feudal reinara un caos total, ya que con su veneno poco a poco iba consumiendo la vida de todo el Japón antiguo.

- Argg, cierra tu maldita boca de una vez, ¡Lanza de diamantes! –

- Eres un imbécil Inuyasha, por tu ineptitud tus amigos morirán – Respondió el monstruo tomando a la mujer que el híbrido había descuidado, en el apuro de lanzar su ataque, usándola como escudo.

- ¡Noooooo! – Exclamó, al observar su ataque sobre aquella mujer desmayada provocándole unas enormes grietas en su cuerpo – Ki-kyo – Susurró consternado.

- Inu-yasha – Murmuró la peli-negra, que al despertarse del desmayo provocado por uno de los ataques de Naraku, pudo vislumbrar la casi destrucción de aquella mujer – _Kikyo_ –

- Demonios, no me hagas esto Kikyo, ¡No mueras! – Gritaba desconsolado, mientras sus bellos ojos se poblaban de lágrimas.

- ¡Maldito Naraku! ¡No te lo perdonaré! – Exclamó furiosa la peli-negra, tomando su arco y disparando una de sus flechas – ¡Maldito! –

La ira y tristeza de la joven logró conectar su alma con la de su antepasado, consiguiendo que ambos poderes se transmitieran en aquella flecha lanzada por la peli-negra, la cual con solo tocar a su objetivo lograría purificarlo junto con la perla para mandarlo al otro mundo.

- Este será tu fin Naraku – Le susurró con sus últimas fuerzas la sacerdotisa entre sus garras.

- ¡No! – Murmuró Naraku al sentir aquel devastador poder acercándose peligrosamente a él – Kagome, no me iré solo de este mundo – Advirtió al tiempo en que uno de sus tentáculos se desprendió de su cuerpo para dirigirse directo a la joven, que se encontraba concentrada aún en su tiro. Era su último ataque, un ataque desesperado.

La flecha, finalmente impactó en el cuerpo del demonio, que envuelto en un destello rosado y brillante, logró ser purificado junto con la perla de Shikon. La mujer entre sus tentáculos, fue envuelta en el brillo y desapareció de ese mundo junto con el monstruo y la perla.

- Ki-kyo, ¿Por qué? – Murmuró amargamente. Pero aquel ataque lo hizo reaccionar inmediatamente – _¡Kagome! No permitiré que mueras, no puedo… ¡No quiero!_ – Se lanzó hacia la muchacha apartándola del ataque, pero su cuerpo no pudo evitarlo.

- Inuyasha, ¡No! – Gritó la peli-negra corriendo hacia el híbrido – ¿Inuyasha? ¡¿Inuyasha? –

- Ka-go-me –

- Inuyasha no hables – Le susurró suavemente la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos, la herida del oji-dorado, era muy grave.

- Kago-me, perdona-me -

- ¿Qué tonterías dices Inuyasha? Tenemos que llevarte a la aldea –

- Es inútil – Susurró sin que la joven del futuro pudiera entender sus palabras. El híbrido sentía que ese ataque no había sido como el resto, sabía que su cuerpo por más fuerte que fuera no resistiría mucho más.

- ¿Qué dices? – Se preocupaba la joven – ¡Kirara! ¿Puedes llevarnos? –

- Descuida, yo te llevaré -

- ¡No! Estas muy lastimado -

- ¡Keh! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que mi cuerpo no es como el de los humanos? Vamos – Aquella mentira tenía que tranquilizarla, no quería que ella sintiera lo que él en esos momentos por la muerte de kikyo.

El equipo marcho hacia la aldea, Kirara llevaba, dificultosamente, a Sango y Miroku, todavía desmayados, mientras que Shippo caminaba a su lado. La peli-negra, por su lado, se negó a subir en la espalda del oji-dorado, caminando pausadamente mientras lo sostenía con preocupación.

La anciana Kaede, sentía un mal presentimiento desde aquella mañana, y lo confirmó al recibir al grupo en pésimas condiciones.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¿Cómo están todos? – Preguntaba la joven del futuro a la anciana que acababa de salir de la cabaña.

- Todos se encuentran bien Kagome, no te preocupes – Pero sabía que estaba mintiendo, puesto que uno de ellos no sobreviviría mucho tiempo más.

**- Inicio de Flash Back ****–**

- Anciana, deja de intentar hacer milagros ¿Quieres? – Mencionó dolorido el oji-dorado.

- Inuyasha…-

- Se muy bien que no se puede hacer nada – Respondió resignado – Dejame pasar mis últimos momentos tranquilo –

- ¿Se lo dirás? - Preguntó suavemente la anciana, señalando por la esterilla de la puerta a una joven de uniforme escolar a la orilla del río.

- No, a ella no -

- Pero…-

- Pero nada, les diré a los demás, pero no quiero que ella se entere -

- No creo que puedan ocultar algo así frente a ella -

- Lo se, pero no quiero verla triste, suficiente tristeza tengo con la muerte de Kikyo - El oji-dorado no podría soportar las lágrimas de su Kagome.

- Está bien Inuyasha, respetaré tu decisión. Pero ella merece saber esto -

**-**** Fin de Flash Back -**

- ¡Que bueno! – Respondió con tranquilidad la peli-negra – Ire a visitar a Inuyasha, cuando lo dejé se veía bastante mal –

- Sí, Kagome. Es mejor que estés con él en estos momentos –

- ¿En estos momentos? – Pero la anciana ya se había alejado lo suficiente para, según la joven, no escuchar su pregunta.

- Ayudalo Kagome, el necesita mucha fuerza para superar estos momentos – Pensó la anciana.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tal y como planeó el platinado, Kagome no se enteró de su estado, ya que le pidió que fuera en busca de Ramen instantáneo mientras él hablaba con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no querías que Kagome nos escuche? - Preguntó preocupada la castaña.

- Yo…yo…-

El joven de ojos azules, lo observaba calladamente desde que había entrado en la cabaña, tenía una sospecha de lo que su amigo quería decirles - ¿Cuán grave es? –

- Mi-miroku – Murmuró sorprendido el oji-dorado – Mucho –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Inuyasha? – Preguntó la castaña sin aceptar lo que decía su amigo.

- Lo que oíste, y no me hagan repetirlo. El ataque que lanzó Naraku dirigido a Kagome tenía sus últimas energías, como así también las de la perla, era mortal. Mi cuerpo al ser el de un híbrido resistió un poco más que el de un humano, pero no se puede curar -

- E-eso quiere decir que tú… tú…- Susurró con pesar el pequeño zorrito.

- Así es pequeño Shippo, pero supongo que ya lo aceptaste, ¿No es así Inuyasha? – Cuestionó sabiamente el monje – Como también pretendes que la señorita Kagome no se entere hasta el final, ¿No es así también? -

- Sí, así es… por eso es que… -

- ¡No Inuyasha! ¡No te lo permitiré! – Lo interrumpió la castaña – Kagome tiene derecho a saber la verdad de esto, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al verte morir de la nada? ¿Pretendes que actuemos como si nada? -

- Sí Sango, es justamente lo que deseo – Respondió ante la mirada furiosa de su amiga – No quiero que ella esté triste en estos momentos yo le contaré la verdad cuando lo crea necesario, entiéndanme –

La joven iba a contestar pero el monje la interrumpió – Está bien Inuyasha, si es eso lo que deseas te respetaremos, ahora bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo queda? –

- No creo que pase de esta noche -

Todos admiraron sorprendidos la fuerza de aquel híbrido – Les pido por favor que traten de actuar como siempre – Finalizó.

- ¡Inuyasha! Disculpame, pero en la batalla perdí toda la comida que quedaba… ¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien? – Exclamó una jovencita peli-negra que acababa de entrar a la cabaña.

- Sí señorita Kagome – Respondió con tranquilidad el joven oji-azul.

- ¡Me alegro mucho! ¿Inuyasha te sientes mejor? Cuando me fui te notaba algo dolorido todavía -

- ¡Keh! Es solo una molestia verás que pronto me curaré, no te preocupes – Respondió restándole importancia el platinado.

La castaña no podía fingir más, ante la actuación de su amigo sus lágrimas comenzaron a bañarle el rostro por lo que decidió salir corriendo de la cabaña sin dar explicaciones.

- ¡Sango! – La llamó la peli-negra - ¡Sango! ¿Qué le sucedió? -

- Dejeme a mí hablar con ella, señorita Kagome, recuerde que la muerte de su hermano es muy reciente – Explicó con sabiduría el monje.

- Tiene razón monje Miroku –

El joven oji-azul se retiró de la cabaña seguido de Shippo para darle a su amigo la privacidad que necesitaba para decirle la verdad a la peli-negra.

- Pobre Sango – Dijo tristemente la joven sentada a un lado del platinado.

- Kagome… yo -

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? -

¿Por dónde podía comenzar? ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Cómo se lo podía explicar? – Acompañame a dar un paseo – Dijo finalmente.

- Pero, aún te ves débil mejor descansa. Ya está anocheciendo mañana podremos hablar con más tranquilidad -

- No, tiene que ser ahora – Replicó utilizando sus últimas energías para levantarse y caminar hasta donde pretendía llevarla.

- ¡Eres tan terco! Bien, pero vamos con cuidado – Respondió rindiéndose la peli-negra.

**Continuará…**


	2. Adiós

**Adiós**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No es justo! – Lloraba amargamente la castaña sobre el pecho del monje – Primero Kohaku y después esto. ¿Por qué? –

- Entiendo como te sientes Sango, pero Inuyasha lo aceptó, y está tratando de que lo aceptemos también -

- Pero… pero… ¡No quiero que mueeeeeeera! – Cuestionó el pequeño zorrito en un mar de llanto.

- Piensen que Inuyasha la debe estar pasando peor que nosotros en estos momentos –

- Lo sé, pero me duele aceptarlo…- Susurraba la castaña.

- A mí también – Murmuraron al unísono el monje y el zorrito.

- Pero… Ahora que la perla fue destruida ¿Qué sucederá con Kagome? – Preguntó la exterminadora cambiando de tema.

- Buena pregunta, mi querida Sango, pero la verdad no lo sé, con esto de Inuyasha no lo había pensado –

- ¿Creen que Kagome también nos deje? – Dijo tristemente el pequeño demonio.

- Es lo más probable, puesto que la señorita no es de esta época –

- Espero que, al menos, su familia logre ayudarla a superar esto – Murmuró la castaña secándose las lágrimas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Inuyasha, ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Preguntaba ansiosa y preocupada la peli-negra - ¿Qué parte de "estás débil" no entiendes? -

- ¿No reconoces el lugar? - Desvió el tema, sintiendo como se iba quedando sin fuerzas.

- ¿El lugar? – Murmuró observando el paisaje – _El pozo_ –

El platinado caminó con dificultad hasta el pie del pozo y se sentó casi sin energías mientras que la peli-negra no quería acercarse demasiado, debido a la fuerte sensación de dejavú que sentía en esos momentos.

- Inuyasha, no me habrás traído aquí, para volver a tirarme dentro del pozo, como lo hiciste cuando luchamos por primera vez con Sesshomaru, ¿Cierto? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

- Kagome necesito decirte algo antes de que anochezca por completo -

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? Me preocupas – Un mal presentimiento comenzaba a formarse dentro del corazón de la joven, quien se acercó suavemente hacia el híbrido, sentándose a su lado.

- Kagome, no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito que me escuches. Y no me interrumpas -

- Bien te escucho – Aquel presentimiento iba empeorando con el paso de los minutos.

- Antes de que Naraku fuera destruido… El quiso llevarte a ti consigo, pero yo me interpuse en su ataque para salvarte, ¿Lo recuerdas? Bien – Prosiguió al ver la expresión de preocupación de la joven – Ese ataque contenía las últimas energías de Naraku y también las de la perla, era un ataque desesperado y mortal -

- Inu-yasha… tú-

- Dijiste que no me interrumpirías. Ese ataque dio de lleno en mí, pero no morí en ese instante porque mi cuerpo no es tan débil como el de un humano, sin embargo aunque mi cuerpo lo intenta, no puede recuperarse…-

- ¡NO INUYASHA! ¡NO! ¡NO! – La joven había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía aceptarlo, no quería – No Inuyasha, por favor, no mueras – Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar bañando rápidamente su hermoso rostro.

- Kagome – Susurró el híbrido atrayéndola contra sí para consolarla – No llores por favor, no quiero que estés triste -

- ¡¿Cómo me puede pedir que no esté triste? Yo… yo … ¡Yo te amo Inuyasha! Y no quiero que me dejes – Lloraba desconsolada enterrándose más en el pecho de su amado oji-dorado.

- Kagome, yo… Talvez debí decírtelo antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca… Yo también te amo. -

- ¡No Inuyasha! ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué te despides? -

- Perdoname Kagome, pero no puedo hacer nada -

- ¡Por favor Inuyasha no me hagas esto! –

- Escucha, yo… no te lo dije antes porque quería disfrutar de tu alegría un poco más -

- Inuyasha, ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Yo te permití que volviéramos caminando hacia la aldea, yo… ¡Yo te permití caminar hasta aquí! Soy una estúpida, talvez si no te hubiese dejado caminar… – Dijo separándose del platinado.

- No, eso sí que no. Tú no eres ninguna estúpida, no lo sabías y tampoco podías hacer nada. Eso es todo, ven – Respondió atrayéndola nuevamente a sus brazos – Dejame disfrutar de tu calor un poco más –

- Inuyasha, ¡Yo no quiero estar sin ti! -

- Tú vas a seguir con tu vida, ¿Está claro? Ahora que la perla ha desaparecido tendrás que regresar a tu tiempo y continuar con tu vida -

- ¿Acaso crees que podría vivir feliz sin ti? -

- Tienes que hacerlo, si sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido, no querrás que tu familia pase por eso ¿Verdad? – Sentía su cuerpo al límite - _¡Demonios! No aguantaré mucho más tiempo_ –

El rostro de su madre, su abuelo y su hermano pasaron por su memoria, ella no quería que sufran como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora. No podía dejar que ellos pasaran por algo así.

- Kagome – Dijo una voz melodiosa proveniente del pozo – Kagome –

- ¿Qué es esa voz? – Susurró la peli-negra, acercándose cuidadosamente al pozo.

- Kagome, ahora que la perla de Shikon fue destruida, tu deber en la época feudal ha terminado -

- ¿Terminado? -

- La perla de Shikon era el medio de conexión entre ambos mundos, ahora que ya no existe, esa conexión se cerrará y deberás volver a tú época -

- Yo…-

En ese momento las fuerzas del híbrido se agotaron causando que la peli-negra se de vuelta e intente hacer que reaccione – Inuyasha, por favor despierta, aunque yo me vaya no quiero que mueras –

- Kago-me gra-gracias -

- ¡Te dije que no te despidas! ¡No me dejes! – Gritaba la joven, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir en mayor cantidad y caían sobre el oji-dorado con rapidez.

- Si-siempre esta-ré a t-tu lado Kago-me… te a-mo – Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Inuyasha no me dejes! – Gritaba entre su llanto abrazándose al cuerpo inerte de su amado platinado.

- Kagome – Repitió la melodiosa voz proveniente del pozo – Debes regresar -

- ¡INUYASHA! -

- Señorita Kagome – La llamó el joven monje oji-azul acompañado por la castaña y el pequeño zorro – Lo sentimos mucho –

- ¿Us-ustedes sa-sabían de esto? -

- Sí, Inuyasha nos lo dijo en la mañana, pero nos hizo prometer que no te lo diríamos, por eso es que salí corriendo de la cabaña – Le explicó la castaña con nuevas lágrimas bañándole el rostro.

- Por-por favor, encárguense del cuerpo de Inuyasha – Respondió mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, una tras otra.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Te vamos a extrañar muchísimo! – Gritó el zorrito abalanzándose hacia la peli-negra quien lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

- Yo también los voy a extrañar a todos. Espero que sean muy felices – Dijo soltando al zorrito y besando los todavía tibios labios de su platinado – _Te amo Inuyasha, nunca lo olvides. Porque yo nunca te voy a olvidar_ –

- ¿Estás lista para regresar? – Preguntó la voz del pozo.

- S-sí – Respondió la joven parándose cerca del pozo y cerrando sus ojos.

Una luz rosada cubrió a la peli-negra hasta que desapareció – Adiós Kagome – Murmuró la castaña entre lágrimas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras regresaba aquella dulce voz volvió a hablarle – Kagome regresarás al momento donde todo comenzó –

Pero la joven no escuchaba aquella voz, sino que estaba concentrada en su dolor, deseando olvidarlo.

- ¿Deseas olvidar pequeña? Bien se te concederá, puesto que has sufrido demasiado a causa de esto -

- _¿Podré olvidar?_ – Pensaba la joven del futuro.

Al pisar el pozo nuevamente aquella dulce voz le habló por última vez – Kagome, has regresado al día en que ocurrió todo y cuando recobres el conocimiento no recordarás nada de lo que pasó en la época feudal. Suerte –

- _¿Todo? ¿A Inuyasha también?_ -

Y el silencio reinó.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! -

- _¿Hermana? ¿Sota?_ –

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? -

La peli-negra abrió sus ojos encontrándose desmayada sobre un suelo de tierra y… ¿Huesos? - ¿Dón-dónde estoy? – Susurró.

- ¡Hermana! ¿Me escuchas? -

- ¡Sota! ¡¿Qué me sucedió? -

- ¡Te caíste dentro del pozo devora huesos! ¡Espera que traiga algo para que puedas subir! -

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Que asco! ¡Apurate Sota! – Gritaba mientras se paraba y sacudía su uniforme, vaya cosas le pasaba justo el día de su cumpleaños - ¿Cómo demonios me habré caído aquí? -

- ¡Toma hermana! – Decía el pequeño sota lanzándole una escalerilla de soga para que subiera.

- Uf, que horror que es estar allá abajo. ¿Qué hora es Sota? – Preguntó una vez salida del pozo.

- Mmm, 7:30 hermana -

- ¡¿7:30? ¡Llegaré tarde! – Gritaba mientras salía corriendo del templo, para recoger su mochila y volar hacia su escuela.

Un gatito con manchas anaranjadas comenzó a ronronear entre las piernas de niño al tiempo que este mencionaba - ¡Buyo! ¡Estabas aquí! Vamos antes que algo aparezca, este lugar me da miedo –

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras corría por las atestadas calles de Tokyo, la peli-negra sentía que algo andaba mal, que algo le faltaba, algo o... alguien - _Pero... ¿Qué podría faltarme?_ - Detuvo su carrera desesperada, mientras que por su mente pasaban las imágenes de sus seres queridos, su familia, sus amigas y... ¿Un joven flechado en un árbol? - _¿Quién era él?_ - Sentía que lo conocía, pero... ¿De dónde?

Miró su reloj de pulsera despreocupadamente, las 7:40 - ¡¿7:40? ¡No llego! - Gritó comenzando nuevamente con su carrera por la ciudad.

**Continuará…**


	3. ¿Nos conocemos?

**¿****Nos conocemos****?**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

Las rejas del instituto estaban a punto de cerrarse, cuando la peli-negra llegaba corriendo – Llegué a tiempo – Susurraba agitada.

- Apúrese que cerraré la reja – Decía el profesor encargado de la entrada de los alumnos.

- S-sí profesor, lo siento -

Un vez dentro, la joven comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su salón mientras pensaba en lo que su madre le haría de cena por su cumpleaños, sin pensar en lo que había pasado por su mente en el camino – _Seguramente será algo delicioso_ –

Cuando abrió las puertas del aula, el grito unánime y los efusivos abrazos de sus amigas la recibieron - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kagome! –

- G-gracias chicas – Respondió la peli-negra con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Kagome, ¿Qué te regalaron? - Preguntó Yuka.

- Tenemos que festejar - Dijo Eri al instante.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Ayumi con curiosidad.

Cuando la joven se disponía a contestar el profesor entró en el salón, interrumpiéndola – Siéntense todos –

- Sí profesor – Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras cada uno tomaba su lugar. En el caso de la peli-negra se sentó en la cuarta fila, de la segunda columna de asientos junto con sus amigas Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, sentadas delante, a su izquierda y a su derecha respectivamente.

- Bien chicos, antes que nada quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero – Dijo buscando el legajo del joven – Es de Tokio como ustedes, pero está recién llegado de un largo viaje con sus padres -

Toda la clase estaba exaltada, en especial la parte femenina – ¡Un nuevo compañero! ¿Será lindo? – Se preguntaban entre ellas.

Sin embargo una joven peli-negra lejos de escuchar las palabras del profesor, se encontraba buscando en su mochila un par de trabajos prácticos que debía entregar ese día y que no encontraba - ¿Dónde están? – Murmuraba preocupada.

- ¡Pasa por favor! – Continuaba el profesor.

Un muchacho de cabello azabache, con un corte moderno, piel bronceada, cuerpo envidiable y unos impresionantes ojos dorados se posicionó frente a la clase, despertando murmullos entre los hombres y suspiros en las jovencitas. Mientras tanto la peli-negra continuaba en su búsqueda aún sin mirarlo.

- Su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, espero lo integren rápido – Finalizó el profesor.

- Buenos días – Dijo el joven en tono malhumorado, detestaba estas presentaciones.

La peli-negra detuvo su búsqueda al escuchar ese nombre - _¿Inu-yasha?_ – Y al escuchar su voz sentó derecha olvidando totalmente lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a aquel desconocido que le llamaba tanto la atención. Recorrió su figura de abajo para arriba y al llegar a sus ojos su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una manera estrepitosa – _Esos ojos dorados yo… yo los conozco… ¿Pero por qué me siento así?_ – Pensaba la joven aún mirándolo a los ojos.

Aquella imagen que había tenido en el camino, volvió a su mente. Este joven era muy parecido al de sus pensamientos - _¿Pero que digo? El de mi mente tiene el cabello platinado y… orejas de perro_ – Pero no podía negarlo eran idénticos, la misma nariz, los mismos ojos, y ¡Qué ojos!

Otra imagen apareció en su mente, esta vez aparecía un joven que tenía el cabello negro azabache y ojos azules profundos. Parecía el mismo que el del árbol puesto que estaban vestidos igual pero… ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? ¿Quién era él? ¿Era el mismo? ¡Un momento! El joven que había ingresado nuevo, era la combinación entre ambos, con ojos dorados y cabellera negra ¿Sería el mismo? - _No, eso es imposible_ – Ella no conocía a ninguno de ellos, ni al platinado, ni al morocho ni a la combinación de ambos. Entonces… ¿Qué significaban esas imágenes?

El muchacho se encontraba molesto de tantas miraditas por parte de la clase, pero una en especial captó su atención. Unos hermosos ojos chocolate lo miraban detenidamente a los ojos, provocando que su corazón se acelerara - _¿Quién es esta chica?_ – Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas como si quisieran saber todo del otro, de una sola vez.

La peli-negra ante lo perturbador de aquellos ojos dorados se sonrojó de una manera muy llamativa provocando que el joven sintiera la necesidad de abrasarla y protegerla, como si la conociera de toda la vida – _La conozco… yo… la conozco de algún lado_ – Pero este no recordaba a ninguna joven como ella.

En sus viajes había pasado de una escuela a otra sin hacer grandes amistades puesto que sabía que no duraría mucho su estadía allí. Había visto chicas bonitas, no podía mentir, pero esa joven era distinta. No podía observar con detenimiento su figura, pero su rostro era hermoso, tenía una boca rosada y atrayente, una nariz pequeña y tierna, y unos ojos chocolate que dejaban ver todo lo que le pasaba por la mente, mientras que su cabellera azabache le enmarcaba perfectamente aquel dulce rostro, realzando su belleza.

La mirada del oji-dorado recorriendo cada parte de su rostro, la puso totalmente tensa, mientras que unas molestas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear por su vientre ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era la primera vez que lo veía, no podía sentirse así – _Pero… no puedo evitarlo_ – Bajó su mirada avergonzada y la clavó en sus manos, que se entrelazaban nerviosas sobre sus piernas.

Vio a la joven romper aquel contacto visual que mantenían, y una gran bocanada de aire salió de sus pulmones. Había contenido la respiración todo ese rato. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentirse así?

Una imagen cruzó por su mente, se podía distinguir claramente a una joven sentada al borde de una especie de caja de madera sin tapa, en algún lugar que él no conocía, mientras el viento movía suavemente sus cabellos, observándolo. Esa chica era… era… idéntica a su compañera, e incluso llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme – _Entonces… ¿La conozco? Pero… ¿De dónde?_ –

Otra situación inundó su mente, en esta aparecía aquella joven de ojos chocolates que tanto le había llamado la atención diciéndole con una cara de bastante molestia – _Mi nombre es Kagome, ¿Entiendes? ¡Ka-go-me!_ – Se veía tan real… pero el jamás había hablado con ella. Es más, esta era la primera vez que la veía, pero su corazón parecía conocerla de toda la vida ¿Se llamaría así?

- Bien, señor Taisho tome asiento detrás de Higurashi – Espetó el profesor señalándole el lugar.

Sin embargo el joven, no se guió por la indicación de este, sino porque cuando mencionó el lugar que debería tomar, la peli-negra, todavía con su mirada fija en sus manos, pegó un pequeño salto en su asiento y levantó la mirada con sorpresa, profundizando su sonrojo.

El oji-dorado emprendió su camino hacia su banco sin dejar de mirar a la colorada peli-negra, quien había vuelto a bajar su mirada. Una vez sentado se dedicó a observar cada movimiento de la joven, tratando de descubrir de donde podía conocerla.

- Bien, abran sus cuadernos de actividades en la p… – Comenzó a recitar el profesor, pero fue interrumpido por una joven muy entusiasmada.

- ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! -

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Profesor, hoy…- Dijo mirando malévolamente a la peli-negra – Es el cumpleaños de Higurashi, y queríamos cantarle el feliz cumpleaños entre todos, ¿Podemos? -

- ¡¿Eh? – Saltó la joven de su asiento – Pro-profesor, yo no…-

- Esta bien Higurashi, pasa al frente para que te feliciten -

- ¿A-al frente? – Murmuró la peli-negra deseando que se la tragara la tierra – Yo no…-

- Vamos, apurate – Le susurró por lo bajo Eri.

Todos la observaban en parte felicitándola con la mirada, y en parte agradeciéndole de que el profesor haya interrumpido la clase.

Cuando la joven llegó al frente, el salón entero comenzó su canto alegremente. Sin embargo una mirada dorada llamó su atención.

**¡Que los cumplas feliz!**

**¡Que los cumplas feliz!**

El joven la miraba con atención, mientras cantaba, la observaba por primera vez de cuerpo entero – _Es muy hermosa_ – Sus largas y torneadas piernas se escondían en el comienzo de su falda, cual terminaba en su cintura delicadamente fina y deseable. Sus pechos iban acorde a su cuerpo, ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, el tamaño justo.

Cuando caminaba hacia el frente del salón, observo su trasero, deliciosamente enmarcado por su uniforme y con una bella forma redondeada. La piel que dejaba ver su vestimenta era blanca como la nieve, contrastando muy bien con su cabello azabache, largo y sedoso – _Es realmente muy hermosa_ –

**¡Que los cumplas Kagome!**

**¡Que los cumplas feliz!**

Cuando se mencionó su nombre el oji-dorado dejó de cantar, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa – _Se… se llamaba Kagome_ – No podía creer que hubiese acertado su nombre. Eso quería decir que esas imágenes tenían que ser ciertas, de algún modo.

- Felicitaciones entonces, señorita Higurashi. Ahora regrese a tu asiento – Le dijo suavemente el profesor.

- S-sí…-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las primeras dos horas transcurrieron de forma tranquila y silenciosa, mientras los alumnos hacían sus ejercicios. Cuando el timbre sonó, y se oyeron varios suspiros entre los jóvenes presentes, quienes poco a poco se reunieron en grupos y comenzaron a salir para disfrutar del descanso.

El oji-dorado tenía la intención de hablar con aquella joven para aclarar sus pensamientos, no podía ser que una niña que recién veía lo tuviera pensando en ella todo el día, él era Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los más codiciados y difíciles muchachos de todas las escuelas a las que asistió, jamás una chica había provocado ni una de todas las sensaciones que ella le había hecho sentir.

Cuando se levantó para tocar el hombro de la joven, un grupo de muchachos se le acercó impidiéndole llevar a cabo su cometido.

- ¿Inuyasha cierto? – Preguntó uno de los chicos.

- Sí – Respondió cortante, la peli-negra se alejaba con otras tres chicas.

- Bueno, nosotros somos Ren, Otaru y Satsuke – Mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, y a otros dos muchachos a su lado - ¿Vamos al patio? -

- Emm bueno yo… quería…- Trataba de safarse.

- ¿Querías hablar con Kagome cierto? – Dijo Otaru, un joven rubio y de ojos casi grises.

- ¿Y-yo? ¡N-no claro que no! – Dijo restándole importancia.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Satsuke, castaño y de ojos café, tranquilizándolo – Kagome es muy bonita y dulce, a muchos les gusta ella… Si no tuviera novia la hubiese invitado a salir – Explicó pensativamente.

- Callate Satsuke – Le golpeaba Ren, castaño y de ojos turquesas – Lo dice solo por molestar, si su novia lo escucha lo mata –

- Si por eso, que esto quede entre nosotros – Decía el aludido entre susurros.

Al oji-dorado le cayeron muy bien esos muchachos, eran el tipo de amigos que le gustaban divertidos y despreocupados. Pero en esos momentos le hubiese gustado más poder hablar con esa tal Kagome para despejar dudas.

- En fin, ¿Vamos al patio? – Repitió Ren.

- Claro, vamos – No tenía opción, sino pensarían que le gustaba esa chica y no podía permitírselo, las mujeres lo seguían, no él a ellas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Kagome, Kagome – Le llamaban sus amigas - ¡Kagome! -

- ¿Q-qué pasó? – Respondió al fin la peli-negra sobresaltada.

- ¡Que estás en las nubes! – Respondió Yuka observándola preocupadamente - ¿Te ocurre algo? Desde que empezaron las clases estas totalmente distraída -

- Yo… bueno no…-

- ¡Ya se! – Dijo golpeando con su puño, la palma de su mano – Te gustó el chico nuevo y andas pensando en él, ¿Cierto? -

- ¿Qué que? – Gritó la peli-negra - ¿Qué están diciendo? ¡Claro que no me gustó ese chico! – Dijo tratando de defenderse.

- Bueno yo creo que era bastante lindo, ¿No crees Kagome? – Dijo pensativamente Ayumi con la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Bu-bueno, no era feo… pero – No sabía como escapar de ellas, si llegaban a darse cuenta que le había gustado, no la dejarían tranquila.

- Pero ¿Qué? -

- Bueno, tenía todo el aspecto de ser un vanidoso y un engreído – Dijo levantando su dedo mientras explicaba - _¡Eureka! Así no pensarán que me gusta_ -

El timbre de finalización del descanso sonó, y de a poco los alumnos fueron entrando al salón y sentándose en sus respectivos asientos.

- _Uff, me salvé de casualidad_ – Pensaba alegremente la peli-negra ya sentada en su banco.

Un pequeño papel cayó en su mesa mientras abría uno de sus cuadernos - _¿Qué es esto?_ – Pensó abriéndolo.

"_**Te espero en la entrada del instituto ni bien empiece el segundo descanso, Inuyasha."**_

Si se podía estar más colorada, la joven no lo sabía. Lo miró disimuladamente y cuando lo vió, él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, totalmente seductora. La peli-negra no pudo pensar en nada más durante el resto de la hora, solo podía sentir el latir de su corazón contando lo que faltaba para que el timbre tocara.

Finalmente el descanso llegó y la muchacha sin mirar a ningún lado, salió como un rayo fuera del aula. En parte por los nervios y en parte para que sus amigas no pudieran seguirla. Cuando llegó sorprendentemente el oji-dorado ya estaba allí - _¿Cómo lo hizo?_ –

- Ho-hola – Dijo tímidamente - ¿P-por qué me citaste aquí? -

- Hola – Respondió suavemente el muchacho – Primero deberíamos presentarnos, ¿No te parece? –

- Cla-claro, soy Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto – Dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, y el placer es todo mío – Finalizó tomando rápidamente el rostro de la joven y besando su mejilla. Él sabía que ninguna chica se resistía a sus encantos, esta no sería la excepción.

- ¿Q-qué demonios haces? – Dijo la peli-negra soltándose.

- Solo te saludaba – Respondió con una expresión de niño inocente - ¿Sabes? Tu piel es muy suave -

- Si eso era todo, me voy – Estaba que estallaba de la furia ¿Quién se creía ese niño? Ella no era ninguna cualquiera que cayera ante esas palabritas.

- ¡Espera Kagome! – Gritó tomándole la mano – No era por esto que te cité aquí -

- ¿Entonces? - El contacto de su mano la estaba quemando.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

**Continuará…**


	4. ¿Vecina?

**¿****Vecina****?**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso sufres de memoria de corto plazo? – Respondió desafiante, aún seguía molesta por el atrevimiento del muchacho -

- No seas tonta – Dijo riendo – Yo me refería…-

- ¿Tonta? Mira no vine para que me insultaras, me voy – Soltó el agarre del oji-dorado y dijo de manera irónica – Un gusto haberte conocido Inuyasha, si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en decirme, adiós – Finalizó cortante.

Mientras la joven se alejaba a pasos apresurados, el muchacho la observaba sorprendido – _¿Cómo se le ocurre rechazarme así?_ – Pero que estaba diciendo, el era Inuyasha Taisho, y nadie se le negaba – _Ya verás Kagome, terminarás rogándome para que esté contigo _–

- Pero quién se cree ese estúpido – Murmuraba furiosa la peli-negra subiendo las escaleras de su templo – Yo no soy como esas con las que debe tratarse – Y se lo dejaría bien en claro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Buenos días – Dijo alegremente la peli-negra entrando a su salón.

- Buenos días Kagome – Dijeron al unísono sus amigas.

- Buenos días preciosa – Dijo un muchacho interponiéndose en el camino de la joven, y provocando que chocara contra su fornido pecho - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó besando su mejilla.

- Pero que…- Murmuró - ¿Qué crees que haces? -

- ¿Yo? Te saludo, ¿Por qué? – Respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Decía furiosa – ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, soy una mal educada, dejame saludarte como se debe – Finalizó tranquila y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Ves que no era para tanto? -

- Claro – Tomó impulso y le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada – Buenos días Taisho -

Un murmullo de sorpresa se escucho por todo el salón, mientras la peli-negra se sentaba en su asiento y se ponía a charlar despreocupadamente con sus amigas. Mientras que el oji-dorado, reventaba de furia, pensando en como vengarse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Maldita mocosa, ¿Quién se cree que es? – Murmuraba para si mismo apretando sus puños, un oji-dorado en la cafetería de la escuela.

- Inuyasha, ¿Vas a comprar algo o no? – Preguntaban sus compañeros, puesto que el joven los había casi arrastrado hasta el comedor, con el fin de perseguir a la peli-negra.

- Em, s-sí – Dijo, mientras compraba unos caramelos y los repartía entre sus amigos.

Por más que la seguía y seguía, no encontraba nada en ella que le sirviera para vengarse por el cachetón, de esa mañana. Era sana, alegre, amable, estudiosa, hermosa… muy hermosa ¿Había acaso alguna manera de molestarla?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La jornada escolar había terminado y cada alumno se dirigía con felicidad hacia su casa. Un oji-dorado llamaba la atención, mientras seguía "sigilosamente" a una joven peli-negra, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- _¿Dónde vivirás pequeña tramposa?_ – Se preguntaba mentalmente el oji-dorado.

- _Ese Taisho molesto, que ganas de…_- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre, quien se encontraba en la entrada del templo.

- ¡Kagome! Hija ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí en la mañana? -

- Sí mamá, después del almuerzo iré a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, ¿Averiguaste quiénes son? – Preguntaba con tranquilidad, mientras que el oji-dorado, escondido tras un grueso árbol, reía triunfalmente.

– _Esto se va a poner interesante mocosa_ -

- No hija, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quienes son, así que tendrás que ir a ciegas -

- Esta bien, no hay problema – Suspiraba con resignación – Entremos a comer ¿Si? -

El joven tras del árbol esperó hasta que la peli-negra entrara en su casa para salir y adentrarse en la casa de enfrente del templo, su casa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**- **¡Kagome! ¡El budín está listo! – Gritó una vos maternal desde el pie de las escaleras.

- De acuerdo mamá, en un momento voy – Respondió la peli-negra, terminando con su tarea – _¡Terminé! Vecinos, allá voy_ -

Salió de su habitación, cuando terminó de cambiarse su uniforme por unos jeans ajustados, y una remera musculosa roja. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, tomó el budín, y salió del templo a paso firme.

Llegó hasta la casa de enfrente y tocó el timbre. Mientras esperaba pudo observar que era muy bonita, sobre todo hogareña. Era grande y pintada de amarillo pastel, todas las puertas, ventanas y marcos pintados de blanco, y mucha vegetación. El crujido de la gran puerta al abrirse rompió su ensoñación.

– Buenas tardes preciosa – Saludó una voz que conocía perfectamente. Un atractivo joven de cabello azabache y ojos dorados se encontraba frente a ella, con una malla verde pegada a su cuerpo por el agua que recorría su escultural cuerpo - _¡Qu-que hermoso!_ – Pensó la joven con una gran cara de sorpresa, se notaba que se había dado un chapuzón el la piscina.

- ¿Vecina? – La llamó el muchacho – ¿Te dejé sin habla verdad? – Preguntó vanidosamente.

- ¿Qu-qué estupideces dices? – Replicó la muchacha, no podía negarlo ese engreído se encontraba endiabladamente hermoso, esa gotas cayendo por su rostro y su pecho…- Mi madre les manda esto – Dijo con frialdad entregándole el budín.

- Se ve bien…- Murmuró olfateando como un perro el plato.

- Bueno no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – Dijo la joven dándose la vuelta para irse. Pero no llegó muy lejos cuando un fuerte y húmedo brazo la tomó por el hombro.

- ¡Espera un momento bonita! Si viniste a darnos la bienvenida, tengo que presentarte a todos los miembros de mi familia, ¿No? -

- Bueno yo…-

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó el oji-dorado.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – Respondió suavemente una mujer castaña de cabello largo, y unos ojos muy bondadosos apareciendo con tranquilidad por la puerta - ¿Quién es esta jovencita tan bonita? -

- Mamá te presento a Kagome Higurashi, nuestra vecina y mi novia - Dijo, frente a la mirada de sorpresa de su madre.

- ¡¿EH? – Dijo sonrojándose furiosamente la peli-negra – Y-yo…-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La estruendosa risa del oji-dorado, no dejaba de oírse aún después de haber pasado más de 10 minutos desde su comienzo.

- ¿Puedes parar de una vez? – Cuestionaba en voz baja la peli-negra sentada a su lado en el living de la casa de su vecino.

- Es-es que… - Balbuceaba mirándola - ¡Debiste ver tu cara de vergüenza! – Gritó volviendo a reír descostilladamente.

- No era sorpresa – Dijo la joven con tranquilidad – Era horror -

El muchacho dejó de reír al instante para observarla con cara de preocupación y miedo - _¿Ho-horror?_ – Pensó con un deje de tristeza, que no pudo explicar.

Esta vez la risa escandalosa de la muchacha fue la que se dejó oír por cada rincón de la casa – S-si puse esa cara, tenías razón en reírte –

- Mocosa – Susurró de mal humor.

- Cuéntame Kagome ¿Con quiénes vives? – Preguntó la madre del oji-dorado, mientras cargaba con ella una bandeja con tres tasas de té, una tetera, un par de platos, y cubiertos. Dejó las cosas en la mesa ratona del living, dándole el cuchillo al joven - ¿Puedes cortar el budín hijo? -

- Deje que lo haga yo, por favor – Pidió con cortesía la peli-negra acercándose a la mesa y empezando cuidadosamente con su labor – Vivo con mi madre, mi abuelo, y mi hermano menor –

- Oh, y… ¿Cuántos años tienes dulzura? -

- Acabo de cumplir los 15 – Respondió terminando de cortar el budín.

- ¡Ya eres toda una mujercita y muy educada! – Dijo con ternura la mujer, mirando con severidad a su hijo, quién no le sacaba la mirada de encima a la muchacha – Disculpa las bromas de Inuyasha, lo heredó de su padre -

- No hay problema, se cómo controlarlo - Mencionó riendo suavemente.

Las horas fueron pasando con rapidez, mientras el oji-dorado, su madre y la peli negra charlaban con alegría y despreocupación.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ya es muy tarde! – Dijo la muchacha mirando el reloj de la pared, 8:30 – Debo irme -

- ¡Qué pena Kagome! – Respondió Izayoi - ¿No quisieras quedarte a comer? Inu, mi marido, no llegó de trabajar todavía, te lo presentaré en la cena si aceptas -

- Me encantaría, pero prometí cenar con mi madre hoy -

- Entonces, otro día será – Dijo esperanzada la madre del oji-dorado – Inuyasha, acompáñala a la salida, nos vemos luego dulzura – Saludó dándole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

- Claro señora Taisho -

- ¡Ay no me digas señora Taisho! Dime Izayoi -

- Claro, hasta pronto Izayoi -

La mujer comenzó a llevarse los trastos sucios a la cocina, mientras que la peli-negra era escoltada por el oji-dorado hacia la salida. Al llegar le abrió la puerta y sin salir del marco, se acercó para saludarla.

- Nos vemos mañana preciosa -

- No me digas preciosa, Taisho -

- Entonces no me digas Taisho, dime Inuyasha -

- Bien, y tú dime Kagome ¿Si? -

- Claro Kagome, preciosa -

La muchacha giró sus ojos simulando molestia, y se acercó para besar su mejilla, pero el oji-dorado fue más rápido, giró su rostro justo a tiempo robarle un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Buenas noches – Dijo con una seductora sonrisa, cerrando la puerta de prisa, y dejando a la muchacha con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qu-qué fue e-eso? – Balbuceó tocando con suavidad sus labios.

**Continuará…**


	5. Amigos

**Amigos**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

El cálido y suave sol matutino entraba por la ventana de la habitación del oji-dorado, quien dormía profundamente en ropa interior.

- ¡Inuyasha, hijo, despierta! – Gritó la madre desde la cocina, preparando su desayuno.

El joven, si quiera escuchó lo que le decían, se dio vuelta para el otro lado y continuó con su tranquilo sueño. Pasado un rato, Izayoi desistió en su intento de levantarlo desde la cocina, y decidida subió hasta su cuarto, suspirando al verlo todavía tan dormido.

- Inuyasha, se te hace tarde, ya levántate – Dijo con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabello renegrido.

- Mmm..., cinco minutos más – Balbuceó pesadamente.

- Te di cinco minutos, hace más o menos veinte. ¡Levántate! – Gritó antes de salir del lugar.

El oji-dorado, aún dormido se removió entre las sabanas hasta despabilarse lo suficiente para levantarse. Lentamente se dirigió al baño a asearse, luego a ponerse el uniforme y por último bajó a desayunar.

- Buen día – Dijo secamente el muchacho sentándose en su lugar.

- Buenos días hijo, ¿Qué pasó que bajaste tan temprano? – Preguntó sorprendida la madre, eran las 7:10 y usualmente el no bajaba hasta las 7:30.

- ¡¿7:10? ¿Qué demonios hago aquí tan temprano? – Se auto-preguntó malhumorado.

Una risa suave se dejó escuchar en la cocina – Por lo menos hoy podrás desayunar sentado y no por el camino –

- Hum – Asintió.

Comenzó a tomar su desayuno con tranquilidad, mientras pensaba en que era viernes y no tenía planes. En sus viajes, vivía de fiesta en fiesta, pero al parecer en Japón no era lo mismo – Que mala suerte venir a parar a un lugar sin diversión – Nunca se hizo de amigos de verdad, sin embargo, sus compañeros para las fiestas siempre estaban bien dispuestos.

Suspiró con desgano apoyando, malhumoradamente, su cabeza en una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? -

- Sucede, que este país es aburrido -

- Este país es tú país, y ¿Se puede saber qué es lo aburrido de Japón? -

- Bueno… para empezar, aquí son todos muy tranquilos, no salen, no hacen fiestas… Ni siquiera van al cine o a la plaza, nada. -

- Eso tiene arreglo, puedes invitarlos a ir tú -

- Si podría pero… ¿A quiénes invito? -

- Bueno como comienzo, podrías invitar a esa jovencita tan bonita que vino ayer, ¿No? Me encantaría que se hicieran buenos amigos – Dijo alegremente su madre, esa niña le había caído muy bien.

¿Kagome? ¡Claro! Si su madre se lo pedía no podía des-obedecerle, sonrió con satisfacción. Miró su reloj de muñeca – 7:30, aún es temprano –

- ¿Por qué no sales una vez en tu vida temprano de casa? Puede que te guste caminar con tranquilidad y evitarte las corridas matutinas -

- Está bien – Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada – Nos vemos luego -

- ¡Adiós hijo! -

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa, al tiempo que vislumbró a una bella joven bajando, tranquilamente, las escaleras del templo – Kagome – Susurró.

Sin perder tiempo salió de su casa y la esperó al pié de las escalinatas – ¡Buenos días preciosa! –

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no me digas preciosa Inuyasha? – Dijo con molestia la peli-negra llegando a su lado.

- _Inuyasha… que lindo suena mi nombre en sus labios_ – Pensó riendo con felicidad.

- ¿Y ahora qué te agarró? – Dijo con extrañeza al observar la risa sin sentido del oji-dorado.

- Nada, nada. Buenos días Kagome -

- _Kagome, que lindo suena cuando lo dice_ – Pensó sonrojándose. Pero al instante la escena de ayer en la puerta de la casa de su "adorable vecino" se le vino a la mente, y una furia asesina emergió de su interior – Ahora que recuerdo ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ANDAR BESANDO A LA GENTE SIN SU PERMISO? – Le gritó.

- Bu-bueno yo…-

La peli-negra, lo miraba con severidad. El beso en sí, no le había molestado al contrario… el problema era la acción. Aunque… si se lo hubiese pedido ella no se lo hubiese dado, no aún. En fin, quería una disculpa y la quería ya.

- Estoy esperando tu respuesta Inuyasha -

- Está bien, lo siento Kagome -

La joven le sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente siendo acompañada, silenciosamente, por el oji-dorado.

- Oye…- Susurró con timidez el muchacho deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Estaba… estaba pensando en salir -

- ¿Salir? ¿A dónde irás? -

- Quería ir al cine… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? -

Ir con ese muchacho que la molestaba en cada oportunidad que podía, que la perseguía y besaba sin permiso, ese que tan lindo le parecía y que sin pensarlo la tenía bastante loquita por él – De acuerdo, pero con una condición –

- ¿Condición? – Preguntó mirándola con diversión, pero al ver que ella hablaba en serio dijo – Dime -

- Nada de molestarme, ni besarme, ni nada de preciosa ¿Está claro? – Enumeró con severidad.

- Bien, ¿Amigos? – Dijo extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa ganadora.

- Amigos – Afirmó la peli-negra estrechando ingenuamente.

Claro que serían amigos, amigos de esos que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, de esos que se abrazan constantemente, amigos que… parecen novios – _Claro bonita amigos, buenos amigos_ –

- Vamos Inuyasha, llegaremos tarde – Dijo la joven tomándolo de la mano y empezando a caminar con rapidez.

Amigos ¿De verdad quería ser solo su amiga? Aquel joven flechado en el árbol aún rondaba en su mente, sentía que lo conocía de algún lugar, sentía que no debía olvidarlo, pero… ¿Cómo haría para no olvidarlo, si ni siquiera lo recordaba? Mientras caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba de la mano al oji-dorado, y sonrojándose lo soltó clavando su mirada en el suelo.

Ese muchacho definitivamente despertaba sentimientos nuevos para ella, pero eso no quitaba que se dejara tratar como una cualquiera por él, ella merecía respeto y se lo dejaría en claro.

Jazmines. Sentía un fuerte aroma a jazmines, ¿Acaso provenían de ella? Se acercó disimuladamente y suavemente se dejó envolver en la estela de su delicioso olor a flores. Estaba seguro de nunca haber probado esa fragancia antes, muchas veces junto a su padre habían comprado distintas variedades de perfumes, pero ninguno olía así. ¿Sería esa su esencia? – Kagome, ¿Qué perfume usas? –

- No uso perfume, pero estaba pensando en comprarme uno con mi mesada, ya que por mi cumpleaños me dieron un poco más de lo común. Sumando lo que he ahorrado estos meses, creo que llegaré a comprarme uno que me gusta mucho – Dijo con anhelo.

- ¿Y cuál es el que te gusta? -

- Se llama Incanto de Shine, es delicioso -

- Lo conozco floral, de jazmines, rosas y fresias – Ya tenía algo que hacer luego de finalizar las clases.

- ¡Sí! ¿Conoces mucho de perfumes? -

- Bueno, durante nuestros viajes, en los cumpleaños de mi madre solíamos con mi padre comprarle distintas variedades de perfumes, a ella le encantan -

- La entiendo, si pudiera tendría un placar entero de todos los perfumes del mundo – Comentó con la mirada brillosa.

Les gustaban los perfumes, entonces ya sabía como contentarla. Sonrió con ganas – Escucha, te pasaré a buscar a las 6 ¿Si? Porque tengo que hacer unas cosas antes –

- Si quieres podemos encontrarnos en el cine -

- Kagome, vives en frente de mi casa, no me es molestia pasar por ti, además debo presentarme con tu familia -

- Inuyasha, no vas a pedir mi mano, solo vamos al cine – Dijo sonrojada.

Rió con diversión – Debo presentarme por ser el vecino nuevo – Aclaro mientras seguía riendo.

- Yo… yo – La peli-negra no sabía donde meterse - _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_ -

- Aunque si quieres puedo pedir tu mano ahora mismo – Dijo deteniéndose y empezando a caminar de vuelta al templo.

- ¡No Inuyasha! Dejate de bromas, vamos a la escuela de una vez -

- Claro preciosa -

Giró sus ojos con molestia, parece que por más que lo golpeara no dejaría de llamarla así. Siguieron caminado tranquilamente como dos buenos amigos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Buenos días – Dijeron al unísono la parejita de jóvenes entrando al salón.

- Buenos días – Dijeron las amigas de Kagome y de Inuyasha respectivamente.

Cada uno se juntó con su grupo de amigos charlando animadamente. Las preguntas de sus amigas entre las clases por medio de papelitos acerca de su relación con el chico nuevo estaban atormentándola. Por desgracia uno de aquellos papelillos llegó a manos del oji-dorado que rió disimuladamente al leerlo.

"_**¡Kagome! ¡Exigimos saber que pasa entre el chico nuevo y tú! Vamos, cuéntanos ¿No somos tus amigas? **_

_**Chicas no pasa nada, somos vecinos y nos encontramos sin querer al salir de nuestras casas.**_

_**Pero, ¿Se besaron o algo? Parecían bastante amigos cuando llegaron.**_

_**¡NOOOO! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE CHICA PIENSAN QUE SOY? BASTA SIGAMOS CON LA CLASE."**_

El profesor lo llamó al pizarrón como castigo por sus risas, sin mayores dificultades resolvió el ejercicio. Lo mejor de sus viajes fue esencialmente su educación. Por suerte toda la exigencia hizo que Japón le pareciese fácil. Sin embargo al mirar de reojo a la peli-negra, pudo notar que ella no tenía la misma facilidad que él para esto.

¿Raíz cuadrada de 2? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Miró su hoja con desilusión lanzando un suave suspiro, 7.

- Chicos estén atentos a la resolución de este ejercicio que irá en los exámenes del próximo mes -

¿Exámenes? ¿Próximo mes? Iba a tener serios problemas con esto. Su rostro angelical se torno a uno de preocupación, que llamó poderosamente la atención del oji-dorado aún al frente.

Cuando regresó a su asiento, tomó el papel que había caído por accidente en sus manos, al reverso escribió.

"_**¿Necesitas ayuda con matemática?"**_

Y lo lanzó cuidadosamente a las manos de la joven, que se encontraba en un estado de depresión absoluta. Ella lo abrió y respondió un simple…

"_**¿En serio? Sería genial."**_

Cuando el oji-dorado lo leyó pensó con malicia – _Si que eres ingenua pequeña_ – Escribió rápidamente.

"_**Claro, para que están los amigos, después arreglamos el día y la hora."**_

Para que están los amigos, para que están los amigos, repetía la peli-negra durante el resto de la clase, luego de leer el mensaje – _Inuyasha, mi amigo_ – Se sentía extraña, por alguna razón su amistad no le era suficiente, pero no tenía idea por qué. Sería maravilloso que él se convirtiera en su amigo, y dejara de molestarla con lo de preciosa. Pero algo en ella le decía que no fuera su amiga, pero si no era su amiga ¿Qué quería ser?

El timbre sonó, para finalizar la clase. Mientras los alumnos salían casi corriendo, atractivo joven no se removió ni un centímetro de su lugar esperando que el salón quedara vacío para charlar con una bonita peli-negra que lo tenía más que atraído – Kagome, ¿Podemos hablar? – Mencionó casi en el oído de la chica, que pegó un saltito al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

- Cla-claro ¿Qué sucede? –

- Mejor en otro lado, aquí no hay privacidad –

- _¿Pri-privacidad? ¿Para qué?_ – Pensó desconfiada - ¿A dónde vamos Inuyasha? – Dijo firme deteniéndose. La había llevado por unos pasillos que no conocía, y eso que llevaba casi una vida allí.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí? –

- ¿Miedo? ¿Debería? – La soledad del lugar comenzaba a inquietarla.

- No lo sé – Dijo acercándose a ella – Yo solo quiero que seamos amigos bonita – Terminando por enjaularla entre sus brazos y besándola tiernamente.

El beso la dejó en blanco, no podía reaccionar. Sabía que estaba mal pero… por otro lado su corazón le decía que lo disfrutara, que se dejara llevar – _Kagome, para el amor no hay edad_ – Un platinado se apareció en sus recuerdos, con una mirada tierna y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Otra vez el de las orejitas de perro. Aquel flash la despertó, al tiempo que se alejaba de los labios del oji-dorado que todavía la tenía entre sus brazos.

Es tan parecido, el joven que la miraba en ese instante, con el cabello negro, sus mejillas algo rosas y sus ojos puros y límpidos era idéntico al que la observaba tímidamente en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

- ¿Kagome? –

Su voz le hizo reaccionar ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla otra vez sin su permiso? - ¡INUYASHA! –

- Ka-kagome yo…-

- ¡Te dije que no me volvieras a besar sin mi permiso! –

- ¿Tú permiso? Entonces… ¿Puedo besarte bonita? – Dijo socarronamente envolviéndola en sus brazos nuevamente.

- Pero ¿No dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos? –

- Claro, amigos con derechos – Aclaró apoderándose de sus labios.

**Continuará…**


	6. Deudas

**Deudas**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

_- Pero ¿No dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos? –_

_- Claro, amigos con derechos – Aclaró apoderándose de sus labios._

- I-inuyasha basta – Dijo, contra su voluntad, la peli-negra tratando de mantener algo de la compostura que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó molesto sin soltarla.

- Porque no es correcto – Respondió soltándose – Me tratas como a una cualquiera –

- Ka-kagome yo no… -

- Escucha Inuyasha es hora de que me empieces a respetar, no sé con que tipo de mujeres solías tratarte en tus viajes, pero yo no soy una de ellas, quiero que te quede bien claro – Finalizó yéndose del lugar.

- Es-espera – Dijo tomándola del brazo – Kagome, perdóname yo no quería que te sintieras así, para mí no eres cualquiera –

¿No lo era? ¿Podía confiar en él? – Inuyasha – Suspiró con pesar acercándose – Está bien te perdono – Cedió con una sonrisa dulce, que provocó un sonrojo en el oji-dorado y un nuevo abrazo apasionado – P-pero quiero que me respetes, por ahora somos amigos, ¿Sí? –

¿Por ahora? ¿Tenía una oportunidad? - ¿Por ahora? Eso quiere decir que en un futuro… -

La joven mostró una sonrisa seductora – Tal vez – Dijo soltando con suavidad su agarre, y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Por su parte el joven había quedado petrificado – _¿Q-qué fue esa sonrisa?_ –

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Su corazón no dejaba de revotar en su pecho, sus mejillas tenían el mismo tono que el pañuelo de su uniforme, las piernas le temblaban y sus manos no dejaban de recorrer sus labios de un extremo al otro. ¿Podía un cuerpo resistir tantos sentimientos juntos? Se desplomó pesadamente sobre el suelo de aquel pasillo. La respuesta era obvia… no, no podía.

- ¡Kagome! – Gritaron sus amigas al encontrarla desmayada - ¡Kagome despierta! –

No sabían muy bien que hacer ¿Llevarla a la enfermería? No tenían la fuerza suficiente. ¿Llamar a algún profesor? Sí eso sería lo mejor – Eri, Ayumi vayan por ayuda – Dijo rápidamente Yuka, tirándole torpemente algo de viento creado con sus manos - ¡Rápido! – Ambas jóvenes salieron casi corrriendo, pero por más que buscaban parecía que no había nadie por esos lugares del instituto, ¿Y ahora que harían?

De pronto divisaron a un oji-dorado, apoyado contra una de las paredes del pasillo por el que caminaban - ¡Taisho! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! –

- ¿Qué sucede? – No tenía tiempo para sus tonterías, ahora prefería estar con su peli-negra.

- Kagome – Dijo Eri.

¿Kagome? - ¿Qué le sucedió? – Un nudo en su estómago se formó al instante - ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¡Hablen! –

Las muchachas se sorprendieron por la preocupación del oji-dorado, sería posible que… - La encontramos desmayada cerca de aquí, necesitamos llevarla a la enfermería –

- ¿Dónde? –

- Síguenos – Las chicas empezaron a correr seguidas de cerca por el joven, que estaba siendo devorado por sus nervios.

En menos de dos minutos llegaron hasta la inconsciente peli-negra. El pecho del oji-dorado se oprimió ante tal imagen, rápidamente la tomó en brazos y la llevó casi corriendo hasta la enfermería - ¡Necesito ayuda! – Gritó al entrar.

- Ay dios, ¿Qué le sucedió? – Preguntó horror la encargada del lugar asistiendo a la muchacha todavía desmayada – Déjala en la cama –

El joven obedeció al instante y se instaló en la esquina de la pequeña habitación – Puedes irte si quieres – Dijo con tranquilidad la doctora – Yo me encargo del resto –

- Prefiero esperar a que despierte – Respondió firme.

La mujer tomó un frasco de alcohol, remojó un algodón en él y lo pasó por la pequeña y respingada nariz de la peli-negra. Esta comenzó a removerse por el olor, hasta que finalmente abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate, haciendo que el oji-dorado soltara un gran suspiro de tranquilidad – Cielo ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó con dulzura la doctora.

- S-sí, muchas gracias – Respondió incorporándose lentamente.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué te sucedió? –

La joven observó al oji-dorado cerca de ella sonrojándose en demasía – Ya veo – Respondió la mujer riendo – Trata controlar tus emociones cielo ¿Sí? Cuídense – Despidió a la parejita furiosamente colorada.

Ya afuera de aquel lugar – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Preguntó con preocupación el oji-dorado deteniéndose frente a ella.

- Sí, Inuyasha, gracias por traerme – Respondió sincera mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisa que paralizaban al chico – Y sí, me gustaría ir a casa –

- Sus deseos son órdenes mi majestad – La tomó desprevenida en brazos y se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el templo.

- I-inuyasha, bájame – Susurró nerviosa la peli-negra, no es que no le gustara estar así, pero no era correcto.

- No, estás débil –

Kagome entendió que no valía la pena luchar contra él, por lo que se decidió a acurrucarse entre su pecho – Es _tan cálido_ – Pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego de una rato largo, el oji-dorado se detuvo frente un templo – Llegamos – Dijo, pero al mirarla, vio como esta se encontraba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos – _Mejor la llevo a mi casa_ – No quería que la familia de ella, pensara mal de él. Su casa estaba vacía hasta la tarde ese día, así que no tenía que preocuparse por dar explicaciones de ningún tipo.

Subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y depositó en la gran cama de dos plazas a la muchacha dormida profundamente – Descansa preciosa – No supo porque lo hizo pero se acercó a su labios y depositó en ellos un dulce beso, para luego irse a preparar la merienda.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Esta niña no se despierta – Murmuraba para sí mismo un oji-dorado sirviendo el té y las galletas en las mesa del living – Será mejor que vaya a levantarla –

Llegó rápidamente, para observarla dormir. Parecía un ángel, un hermoso ángel – _Es tan hermosa_ – Se sentó a su lado, y acarició con ternura su mejilla.

- Inuyasha – Susurró la peli-negra en sueños – Inuyasha –

Su nombre, ella estaba soñando con él. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó con dulzura su rostro y la besó con fervor. La muchacha ante tal acción, no pudo más que seguirlo y corresponderle tratando de seguir su ritmo.

Luego de unos segundos el aire comenzó a escasear y se separaron por unos instantes, en los que mantuvieron sus miradas compenetradas. Para sorpresa del oji-dorado, la peli-negra tomó su rostro fuerza y buscó sus labios para reanudar con lo que la falta de aire había interrumpido.

El joven pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y ella se lo concedió temblorosa, cuando sus lenguas se rozaron un suspiro salió de la muchacha, mientras que Inuyasha soltaba un gemido ronco desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Siguieron danzando hasta que la falta de aire los volvió a interrumpir.

- Kagome – Susurró agitado.

- Inuyasha – Respondió la peli-negra, había dado su primer beso con ese joven que tanto le gustaba – Inuyasha –

Él no perdió el tiempo para volver a aventurarse a los dulces labios de su Kagome, pero esta lo detuvo – Por ahora solo amigos ¿Recuerdas? –

- Bien – Aceptó, pero al instante recordó – ¿Me debes una salida al cine lo recuerdas? –

- Cierto, ¿Cuándo quieres ir? –

- Ahora – Respondió seguro – Comamos algo y vamos –

- De acuerdo –

No tardaron demasiado en ingerir algunos alimentos para luego salir – ¿Qué película quieres ver Inuyasha? –

- Una de terror –

- ¿Te-terror? –

- Sí, o ¿Te dan mucho miedo? –

- No para nada, vamos – No quería dejarse al descubierto, tenía que ser valiente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – Dijo un oji-dorado doblado de risa - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te asustaban tanto las películas de terror? –

- Bu-bueno, yo no quería…-

- De todas formas yo me divertí bastante – Recordaba perfectamente como Kagome saltaba del asiento, gritaba y se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, definitivamente había disfrutado esa película – Vamos por un helado así se te pasa el susto –

Caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar a una heladería que, según Kagome, vendía helados deliciosos. Compraron dos cucuruchos, y se sentaron en la única mesa libre en el fondo del local. ¿Sabía acaso la peli-negra lo sensual que resultaba comiendo su helado? La vio relamerse sus labios, no lo sabía.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Lo llamó sacándolo de su ensoñación - ¿Te sucede algo? –

- Eh, n-no – Balbuceó sonrojado, terminando con su cucurucho.

La joven observó su sonrojo y se sintió feliz de que ella lo ocasionara – Yo saldé mis deudas, ahora faltas tú –

- ¿Deudas? –

- Claro, prometiste ayudarme con matemática, los exámenes son en tres semanas y la verdad necesito toda la ayuda posible – Respondió con pesar.

- Claro preciosa – Dijo seductor - ¿En tu casa o en la mía? –

- E-en la mía mejor – Respondió nerviosa, parecía una proposición para otra cosa – _¡Kagome en qué cosas piensas!_ – Se reprochó mentalmente.

- De acuerdo ¿Cuándo? –

- Mm, te parece bien… ¿Lunes y miércoles después de clases? –

- Yo diría también los viernes –

- ¿Tres días en la semana? – Necesitaba ayuda pero tampoco quería tenerlo todos los días a su servicio.

- Kagome, necesitas esas clases ¿O no? –

- Si bueno pero no quiero robarte tanto tiempo de la semana –

- No te preocupes que me lo pagarás con creces –

- ¿Pagar? – Preguntó con temor, ella no contaba con mucho dinero para ello - ¿Cómo? –

- ¿No te lo imaginas? – Respondió arqueando una de sus cejas, ya que le enseñaría todos los viernes, le pagaría saliendo con él durante la noche.

¿Imaginar? No sería que…- ¡Inuyasha te dije que no soy una cualquiera! –

- Yo decía de salir los viernes por la noche ¿Qué pensabas? – Respondió confundido.

Ay pero definitivamente los atrevimientos del oji-dorado la estaban pervirtiendo – N-no nada, está bien –

- Aunque si quisieras pagarme así, no me negaría –

- ¡Cállate! – Respondió colorada.

Cuando la peli-negra terminó con su helado, salieron caminando tranquilos hacia sus casas y al llegar al templo – Gracias por aceptar enseñarme matemática Inuyasha, y la pasé muy bien hoy. Hasta mañana – Dijo la muchacha empezando a subir las escaleras saludándolo con la mano.

- _También yo, Kagome_ – Pensó el oji-dorado observándola embobado al ver la pollera de su uniforme menearse al ritmo en que ella subía cada escalón – ¡Recuerda que mañana es Miércoles y después de clases estudiaremos preciosa! –

- Sí, ¡Y no me digas preciosa! – Respondió desde la entrada, para luego perderse de vista.

El joven rió con satisfacción, tendría a esa hermosa peli-negra casi toda la semana junto a él – _Un gran día hoy_ – Pensaba todavía mirando la entrada del templo. Era tan hermosa, su cuerpo, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, su perfume… ¿Perfume? ¡Perfume! En el alboroto del desmayo y luego el cine, había olvidado comprarle el perfume que ella quería – _Mañana lo hago_ - Entrando con tranquilidad a su casa, para bañarse y acostarse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Otra vez sentía sus piernas templar como en la mañana, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y su respiración se había tornado muy agitada – Tengo que empezar a controlarme – Murmuró la peli-negra apoyada sobre la puerta de su habitación. Si seguía así se pasaría todos los días en la enfermería y se dejaría en evidencia frente a él.

Se bañó, relajó y acostó – Inuyasha, mira como me pones – Susurró riendo sutilmente. A pesar de que fuese molesto, atrevido y vanidoso, ella sabía perfectamente que no podría alejarlo demasiado. Se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo y a sus atrevimientos, demasiado.

Acostada boca arriba se puso a repasar todos los acontecimientos del día, desde los besos en la escuela y el desmayo, hasta el flash con ese platinado – _Kagome para el amor no hay edad_ – Ya había tenido flashes de ese tipo con ese muchacho y, aunque no lo recordara, su corazón parecía oprimirse ante su imagen ¿Existía? Y si existía ¿Qué había sucedido con él para que su corazón actuara así?

Trató de forzar sus recuerdos, pero cuanto más trataba, más fuerte se hacía una puntada en su pecho. Sin darle importancia, siguió repasando un y otra vez todas las imágenes de aquel joven, en el árbol y mirándola sonrojado. Nada, absolutamente nada – Ay – Se quejó tocando su pecho. Dolía, dolía recordar – Mejor será que me duerma que mañana va a ser un largo día – Finalizó, cerrando sus ojos.

**Continuará…**


	7. Examen

**Examen**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- ¡Basta! – Dijo la peli-negra cerrando la puerta con furia - ¡Me cansé! ¡No lo soporto! –

- ¿Kagome? ¿Qué sucede hija? – Preguntó su madre desde la entrada de su cuarto - ¿Estás bien? –

- Mamá – Susurró sentándose en la cama cansada – Inuyasha, eso sucede –

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Te lastimó? – Dijo imitándola.

- ¡No, no! Solo que…- Su voz se apagó ¿Qué podía decirle?

- ¿Qué cielo? –

- Bueno… es… algo así como un acosador –

- ¿Cómo? – Su voz sonaba enojada.

- ¡No mamá! No el que te imaginas – Arregló agitando sus manos frenéticamente – Me refiero a aquel que no deja de estar encima tuyo –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Encima tuyo, me refiero a pesado, molesto –

- Oh, hija no me asustes de esa manera – Respondió calmando su corazón con una de sus manos – Y dime ¿Por qué tan… pesado? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Mm, está todo el tiempo abrazándome, acariciándome, tratando de besarme…-

- ¿En serio? – Dijo graciosa – Y… ¿A ti te molesta eso? –

- ¿Eh? ¡C-claro que me molesta! Por eso te lo estoy diciendo – Dijo evasiva, sonrojándose.

Una risa suave se dejó oír – Hija – Se calmó acariciando su espalda – Dime la verdad ¿Te gusta ese muchacho? –

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó pegando un salto de la cama - ¡C-claro que no! Es un engreído, vanidoso, mujeriego, id…-

- Está bien cielo, solo piénsalo –

- ¿Pensarlo? Mamá, te dije que no me gusta para nada – Dijo rebosante de seguridad.

- Bien, no te pido que te cases, solo que lo pienses – Respondió con sabiduría – Me voy a continuar con la cena, te llamo cuando esté lista hija – Finalizó retirándose del lugar.

Molesta, se recostó en su cama tapándose los ojos con sus brazos - ¿Pensar? – Susurró. ¿Qué tenía que pensar? Inuyasha era soberbio, creído, mujeriego, bromista, hermoso, dulce, posesivo, cálido… – ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? – Murmuró consternada – _Inuyasha_ –

Su mamá tenía razón, le gustaba ese tonto, demasiado, pero… ¿Él que sentía? Seguramente ella era un juego, un juego más en otro de sus viajes por el mundo - _¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?_ – Tal vez había sido muy dura con él, después de todo el había admitido que ella le gustaba – Mañana lo perdonaré – Murmuró riendo con sutileza.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Creo que me pasé – Murmuró pensativo. No debería de haberla molestado tanto.

**- Inicio de Flash Back ****-**

- ¿Entonces la respuesta sería 2? – Preguntó Kagome con timidez.

- ¿2? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Respondió Inuyasha, tomando bruscamente el ejercicio - ¡Pero mira que eres tonta! El ocho estaba dividiendo y pasa multiplicando, la respuesta es 128 – Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

- Voy a reprobar la semana que viene – Susurró triste la muchacha.

- Bueno eso te pasa por tonta –

Ella no pudo más que agachar la mirada, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Lo sé –

- Ey – Dijo preocupado – N-no llores, y-yo te ayudaré – Balbuceó acariciando reconfortablemente su espalda. ¡Qué estúpido! Ahora la había herido.

- Inuyasha – Susurró abrazándolo y llorando sobre su pecho – Voy a reprobar, soy tan tonta con matemática –

- Tranquila – Respondió acariciando su cabello azabache. Ahora que lo pensaba la tenía a su merced en esos momentos – Kagome – La llamó casi ronroneando. Ella levantó tímidamente su lloroso rostro y de sorpresa recibió un apasionado beso por parte del oji-dorado.

Se sentía bien, pero… ¿Era lo único que quería de ella? ¿Solo besarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad? Estaba de verdad preocupada por el examen, y él lo único que hacía era abalanzarse sobre ella, besarla, burlarse… - Inu-inuyasha b-basta –

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo molesto.

- Porque lo único que buscas de mí es esto – Respondió dolida – Nunca quisiste ser mi amigo –

- Te lo dije desde el principio –

- Y yo te dije que no estaba lista, y me dijiste que no había problema – Replicó enfadada – Luego me ofreciste tu ayuda pero lo que buscabas era tenerme en tu casa hasta altas horas de la tarde –

No sabía que responder a eso. La quería pero ella tenía razón, de alguna manera la había engañado – Perdón – Susurró.

- Entonces me das la razón –

- Bu-bueno yo no… - Trató de arreglarlo – Kagome, me gustas. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –

- ¡Esperar! ¿Era tan difícil? –

No, no lo era pero… ¡Qué idiota había sido! – Kagome yo…-

- No Inuyasha olvídalo, será mejor que me consiga otro profesor particular –

Atravesó la habitación como un rayo y la enjauló entre sus brazos - ¡Yo puedo enseñarte! –

- No, Inuyasha. Tú no quieres enseñarme – Dijo terminante.

- ¡Sí, sí quiero! –

- Pero…-

Sin darle tiempo la besó – Me encantaría enseñarle a una alumna tan hermosa – Murmuró contra su oído seductoramente.

Otra vez la había besado, otra vez - ¡INUYASHA! – Gritó furiosa soltando su agarre.

- ¿Q-qué sucede? – Dijo temeroso.

- ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste ninguna de mis palabras? – Dijo con ganas de pegarle una bofetada.

- Eh… yo… eh - ¿Qué le podía decir? "No, la verdad no. Estaba muy ocupado mirando tus labios moverse" Ella sin dudas lo mataría.

- ¡Basta! ¡Me cansé! – Gritó para salir corriendo de su cuarto, y cruzar a su casa en un suspiro.

- ¡Espera! – Pero ella ya se encontraba probablemente en su casa.

**- Fin de Flash Back -**

- Debe querer asesinarme todavía – Pensó decaído. Él la quería, incluso más que lo que podía admitir… ¿Por qué ella no le correspondía? – _Kagome_ – Tal vez sería mejor que se dedicara a ayudarla para el examen, ser su amigo. Ese amigo que ella quería.

Aunque aquel pensamiento no le gustó, decidió que era lo mejor o terminaría por alejarla de él – _Mejor me duermo que sino seré un zombie mañana_ –

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La mañana se alzó lluviosa y gris. Pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía quedarse en la cama. Mientras que la peli-negra se encontraba de muy buen humor, pensando en que si Inuyasha gustaba de ella y ella estaba tan loca por él, quizás podría comenzar a seguirle el juego; el oji-dorado se encontraba casi al borde de la depresión, ya que había decidido terminar con los juegos para ser lo que ella quería, solo un amigo.

Como todas las mañanas se encontraron a la salida de sus respectivas casas para dirigirse a la escuela juntos, aunque él ya no se dedicaba a apretujar entre sus brazos a la peli-negra en cada oportunidad; sino que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial mayormente en silencio.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Preguntó la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Te sientes bien? –

- Sí, ¿Por? –

- Bueno estás muy callado – Respondió – _Y quieto_ –

- Me siento muy bien por suerte, pero mejor no apuramos sino queremos llegar tarde –

- Mm, sí claro –

El resto del camino, se mantuvo en un incómodo silencio para ambos. Hasta que llegaron al aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares con sus amigos.

Las horas se pasaron lentas y tortuosas, ninguno se dirigía la palabra, aunque usualmente era el oji-dorado el que se dedicaba a murmurarle al oído o a jugar con algunos mechones de su sedoso cabello. El almuerzo llegó para el gusto de la clase entera, y Kagome cansada de esa actitud tan extraña del joven lo siguió hasta que lo vio sin sus amigos para tomarlo de un brazo y llevarlo a la terraza.

- ¿Me puedes decir que demonios te pasa? –

- ¿A mí? –

- ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? –

- No, y no me pasa nada – Respondió con una mirada vacía - ¿Almorzamos? –

Sabía que algo andaba mal pero si él no se lo decía… - Claro – Caminó lentamente hasta él, pero sin querer tropezó siendo atrapada por Inuyasha al instante – _Y aquí es donde me besa_ – Pensó acostumbrada.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome? – Preguntó reincorporándola sin abalanzarse sobre ella.

- Eh…sí…creo – Balbuceó – _N-no entiendo ¿Por qué no me besó?_ –

- Bien, entonces almorcemos – Dijo sentándose en el suelo y comenzando con su comida.

- _¿Y ahora que demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué actúa así?_ – Vaya que estaba confundida, ayer detestaba esas actitudes, pero hoy se sentía extraña sin ellas, era como si el fuera solo su amigo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los días dieron paso a la semana, finalmente ese día era el tan ansiado examen. Kagome se encontraba dividida entre dos sentimientos, uno más fuerte que el otro. Por un lado, los nervios no le permitían estarse quieta; y por el otro, Inuyasha se comportaba cada vez más correcto, ¿Por qué no le agradaba esa actitud? No tenía idea, pero de lo que estaba segura era que hablaría con él ni bien pasada la prueba.

- Alumnos, siéntense y saquen una hoja – Dijo autoritariamente el profesor entrando al curso.

- _Ay dios voy a vomitar_ – Pensó la peli-negra palideciendo.

- Suerte Kagome – Susurró para sus adentros el muchacho sentado tras ella.

El módulo pasó lentamente para todos. La mayoría se encontraban perdidos, solo dos jóvenes escribían sin cesar.

- _No puedo creerlo, es tan fácil_ – Kagome, no podía borrar su sonrisa.

Un oji-dorado se levantó para entregar su hoja y luego de unas palabras, salió con sus cosas de la clase. La vista de Kagome lo siguió hasta que se fue - _¿A dónde va?_ –

Terminó con los ejercicios, cinco minutos más tarde y los entregó apurada – Pro-fesor ¿Podría decirme a dónde fue Taisho? – Preguntó con timidez.

- A su casa, dijo no sentirse bien – Respondió con la vista fija en sus papeles.

- Oh, gracias – No se sentía bien… ¿Qué podría pasarle? Regresó a su banco con una mueca de preocupación evidente – _Inuyasha_ –

- Higurashi, puede retirarse si lo desea – Dijo el profesor con amabilidad al notar la preocupación de la peli-negra – Nos vemos mañana –

- Sí, gracias – Respondió mientras salía corriendo del lugar. Si se apuraba tal vez pudiera alcanzarlo – _¡Inuyasha!_ –

Corrió por los pasillos del instituto buscando con la vista a su oji-dorado, pero no lo encontró. Cansada, detuvo su corrida y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. El sol había salido y un atractivo muchacho de cabello renegrido se encontraba cruzando las rejas de la escuela. Sin pensarlo demasiado se apuró en alcanzarlo.

- ¡Inuyasha! –

- ¿Kagome? – Respondió él girando su cuerpo, confundido.

- ¡Qué bueno que te alcancé! –

- ¿Qué sucedió? –

- E-el profesor me dijo que te sentías mal – Respondió tímidamente.

- ¡Oh! Bueno me siento algo afiebrado, por eso quería ir a mi casa a descansar – Dijo despreocupadamente.

La chica lo observó con cuidado y pudo notar como sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrosadas – A ver… - Posó una de sus femeninas manos sobre su frente y dijo: - Estás caliente –

El oji-dorado se sorprendió por su acción y cuando la mano de ella lo tocó se coloreó terriblemente – K-kagome – Murmuró. Si seguía tan cerca, todo su auto-control se iría a la basura – E-estoy bien –

- De acuerdo, pero déjame acompañarte a tu casa –

Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente y en silencio. La chica había dejado sus nervios atrás para contener en su totalidad aquel sentimiento de extrañeza que la invadía por la mañana. Había tocado su rostro y se le había acercado mucho, pero él nada. No sabía si se estaba volviendo una pervertida pero deseaba bastante alguno de esos abrazos y besos que su Inuyasha solía robarle – _Vaya primero me quejo y luego lo deseo, estoy bien loca_ –

- Y dime, ¿Cómo te fue con el examen? – Preguntó el oji-dorado, luego de recomponer su fachada amigable.

- Creo que bien, me salieron todos los ejercicios – Respondió con alegría.

- Me alegro – Se moría por abrazarla y besarla, pero los amigos no hacían esas cosas.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Preguntó suave la joven deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Te… pasa algo? –

- Ya te dije que no –

- Pero… estás raro desde ayer –

- No me siento muy bien, nada más –

- Mm, de acuerdo – Aceptó, quizás cuando se sintiera mejor volvería a ser el mismo – Entonces démonos prisa así te recuperas –

Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta llegar al templo donde se detuvieron sin saber que decir – Bueno Kagome, nos vemos mañana – Dijo Inuyasha finalmente, conteniendo sus ganas de besarla.

- Pero hoy es vier…nes - Replicó ahogando su voz en la última sílaba.

- Sí, pero la prueba ya pasó, así que no hace falta que estudiemos –

- Oh, pero yo pensé… bueno no importa – Parece que no iban a salir hoy ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Se quejaba cada noche de sus atrevimientos durante las tardes y salidas al cine o a cenar de los viernes, y ahora las extrañaba.

¿Qué significaba ese "pero"? ¿Acaso ella quería salir con él? Bueno los amigos salían ¿O no? - Eh… ¿Quieres salir hoy? – Preguntó con recelo.

- ¡Me encantaría! – Ups, lo había dicho con mucho énfasis – Digo… Claro que sí –

En realidad le dolía la cabeza y se sentía con fiebre, hizo una mueca de dolor que fue percibida por la peli-negra al instante – Inuyasha ¿Te sientes bien? –

- S-sí –

- _Sus mejillas están sonrosadas todavía, debe sentirse realmente mal_ – Pensó con preocupación – Mejor lo dejamos para después ¿Sí? –

- ¿Eh? –

- No te sientes bien, es mejor que descanses –

- Pero… -

- Pero nada Inuyasha – Dijo terminante – Hagamos algo, esperemos los resultados de los exámenes y si aprobamos salimos a festejar ¿Sí? –

- Mm, de acuerdo – Respondió con calma – Nos vemos – Se despidió besando la mejilla de la peli-negra.

Pero antes que el muchacho pudiera darse vuelta hacia su casa, la joven atinó a besar tiernamente sus labios – Espero que te mejores Inuyasha, nos vemos luego –

**Continuará…**


	8. Celebración, Parte I

**Celebración**** (Parte I)**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- B-buen día – Dijo una jovencita de mejillas sonrosadas.

- Buenos días Kagome – Respondió Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba totalmente feliz. Parecía que a su peli-negra no le había gustado demasiado su actitud de "amigo abnegado" y extrañaba sus besos, eso lo ilusionaba en demasía, quizás esa niña sentía algo por él que no quería admitir.

No se había visto en toda la tarde del día anterior. Lo había dejado descansar para que volviera a ser el mismo, pero no funcionaba. Seguía comportándose como un buen amigo – _Me gustaba más la otra forma de amistad_ – Pensó con molestia. ¡Pero qué estaba diciendo! Un día sin atrevimientos y ya los extrañaba. Cada vez le gustaba más ese oji-dorado, y eso ya no le molestaba.

- Oye Inuyasha… ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- Muy bien, se ve que una noche de descanso era lo que necesitaba –

Sano, totalmente sano – Me alegro mucho… y… - ¿Cómo se lo preguntaba?

- Dime –

- Em, yo… bueno ayer… - Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó sin pensar: - ¿Cuándo saldremos? –

- Oh – Susurró sorprendido – Tú dijiste que esperáramos los resultados en los exámenes –

- Sí pero… - Ella quería salir con él, aprobara o no – Si no apruebo… -

- No te preocupes, saldremos igual… Porque seguramente yo si aprobé – Dijo riendo.

La joven sonrió complacida, definitivamente necesitaba un abrazo lo antes posible – Entonces vamos que muero por saber mi nota – Respondió alegremente comenzando a correr.

- ¡Espera Kagome! – Gritó Inuyasha - ¡No me dejes atrás! –

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Siéntense todos – Dijo con seriedad el profesor al entrar al curso – Preparen sus libretas de notas –

Se oyeron murmullos por todo el salón, algunos confiados y otros no tanto. La peli-negra se encontraba tranquila hasta ese momento, donde los nervios comenzaron a entremezclarse en su estómago – Espero haber aprobado – Murmuró con temor.

- No te preocupes – Susurró atractivo en su oído – Aprobarás –

La muchacha tembló ligeramente al sentir su cálido aliento en el cuello y respondió – Gracias, te deseo lo mismo Inuyasha –

- Taisho – Llamó el profesor.

El oji-dorado caminó tranquilamente a recibir su calificación – Muy bien Taisho, te felicito – Dijo sonriente el maestro al entregarle el examen con un gran diez en rojo.

- Gracias – Respondió y volvió a su asiento seguido por una dulce mirada chocolate.

- ¿Cómo te f…? – Pero no logró terminar su pregunta.

- Higurashi –

Sus nervios se convirtieron en una gran pelota dentro de su organismo. Lo que Inuyasha notó al instante, por eso se levantó disimuladamente y plantó un beso en la mejilla de la peli-negra – Suerte – Le susurró.

Cómo por arte de magia, esa bola de nervios se convirtieron en pequeñas mariposas que volaron por todo su cuerpo – G-gracias – Balbuceó para acercarse al profesor.

- Excelente Higurashi – Dijo amablemente el maestro entregándole la prueba con un bello diez en ella - ¿Te ha ayudado alguien? –

- S-sí, Inuyasha – Respondió deslumbrada por su calificación.

- Me alegro, espero que siga estudiando con él –

- Sí, gracias – Murmuró alejándose, perdida aún en un trance.

- ¿Kagome? – Murmuró el oji-dorado tocando su hombro - ¿Kagome? –

- _Aprobé_ – Pensó la peli-negra perdida entre sus pensamientos – _Y aprobé con un diez ¡Aprobé con un diez!_ –

- ¡Kagome! – Su ligero toque se volvía más como una zarandeada ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? - ¡Kagome! –

La muchacha sin pensarlo se levantó del asiento y lo miró fijo con una sonrisa que dejó sin aliento al oji-dorado - ¿K-kagome? –

- ¡Gracias! – Gritó abalanzándose a sus brazos y plantándole un dulce beso en los labios.

La sorpresa se oyó en el grupo entero, incluso en el profesor – Ya me imaginaba yo que se traían algo esos dos – Dijo con una sonrisita.

Inuyasha no pudo más que responder a ese beso con el mismo entusiasmo que ella. Los tiernos labios de Kagome se entreabrieron para dejar paso a la lengua de Inuyasha que pedía a gritos mezclarse con la suya. Un par de suspiros se despertaron en ella, que provocaron algunas tosidas de sus amigos logrando romper el momento.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos para hallarse en una situación bastante incómoda. Kagome se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Inuyasha con sus brazos enlazados a su cuello, mientras que Inuyasha se encontraba con las manos en las caderas de la joven atrayéndola hacia él – Ka-kagome sí que eres pasional – Murmuró haciéndola sonrojar aún más de lo que estaba.

- Ups – Dijo con timidez regresando a su asiento.

El muchacho por su lado se quedó enfrascado en un pequeño sueño donde él se encontraba en una isla paradisíaca solo con Kagome y sin que nadie los interrumpiera – Necesito vacaciones – Susurró con anhelo y ansiedad. Recorrió el aula con su visión, dándose cuenta de cuántas explicaciones tendría que dar al final de clases, en especial su Kagome. Podía percibirlo por las firmes miradas de sus amigas en ella.

- _Vaya que me metí en problemas_ – Pensó la peli-negra nerviosa por el problema en el que se había metido por impulsiva.

"_**¿Necesitas ayuda para escapar?"**_

Preguntó por medio de un papelillo Inuyasha divertido por la situación de la joven.

"_**Sí, demasiada."**_

Respondió con sinceridad deseando desesperadamente salir de aquella clase.

"_**E**__**ntonces ni bien terminen las clases nos vamos juntos"**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Gracias Inuyasha no sé que habría hecho sin ti – Dijo deteniéndose frente a su templo.

- No hay problema –

Él había casi secuestrado a la peli-negra al sonar el timbre, antes que nadie pudiera siquiera percatarse de ello, llevándola fuera del instituto en un suspiro. Caminaron en silencio, dedicándose algunas miradas furtivas. Mientras que Kagome esperaba algún indicio de que Inuyasha había vuelto a ser el mismo, él se hallaba en una encrucijada ¿Qué diría un amigo después de algo así? No se le ocurría nada inteligente así que le pareció mejor retirarse por el momento.

- Nos vemos – Dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

Definitivamente nada ha cambiado en él ¿Será que ya no me quiere? No podía entender como sus sentimientos por ella podían haber cambiado tan rápido – ¿Ya te vas? –

- Sí, mi madre estaba algo preocupada en la mañana todavía –

- Oh – Respondió desanimada.

- Ah y recuerda que me debes el festejo por aprobar –

- ¡Sí! – Gritó con entusiasmo - ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy? –

- Mm, claro – Respondió caminando hacia su casa – Paso por ti a las ocho y vístete elegante, porque iremos a un lugar al que mi padre suele llevar a mi madre –

- Seguro, adiós – Dijo girándose hacia su casa. Ya se daría cuenta si sus sentimientos habían cambiado o no – _Inuyasha esta noche aclararemos los tantos_ –

- _Estoy harto de fingir, esta noche te daré una sorpresita_ – Pensó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Claramente no servía para ser su amigo, después de haberla besado frente a toda la clase y de necesitarla tanto, así que lo mejor sería volver a intentar conquistarla – _Ya quiero que sean las ocho_ –

Llegó a su cuarto para dejar su mochila en un rincón y recostarse plácidamente en su cama. Las imágenes de su Kagome tan colorada, abrazándolo hoy en la mañana llenaban su mente. Solo una pequeña parte de él estaba ocupada por aquellos recuerdos que había tenido de ella cuando la había conocido. Estaba total y completamente seguro de que era la primera vez que la veía, sin duda no olvidaría una belleza así. Cerró sus ojos mientras se relajaba, y sin pensarlo se quedó dormido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una hermosa joven de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate se hallaba retocando su maquillaje por enésima vez – Hija luces hermosa ¿Podrías esperar quieta a Inuyasha? –

- Pero mamá… - ¿Es que acaso ella no la entendía? Debía estar más que preciosa, perfecta. Debía enmudecer a Inuyasha.

- ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije el otro día? –

- ¿El otro…? –

- Sí cielo ¿Pensaste si te gusta Inuyasha? –

- Oh – Susurró – Bueno, el no me gusta… -

- ¿No? – Esos ojos eran libros abiertos para cualquiera. Kagome no podía ocultar ninguno de sus sentimientos.

- No, el no me gusta… - Tomo aire y terminó – Me encanta –

Su madre rió con ternura – Ya me lo imaginaba ¿Por eso quieres estar tan perfecta para él hoy? –

- S-sí – Murmuró con timidez.

- Entonces esta será una noche de conquista mutua –

- ¿Mutua? –

- Claro ¿Acaso crees que ese joven no gusta de ti? Estás equivocada –

Su madre podía tener razón, y esa noche lo comprobaría. El timbre sonó suavemente y el ritmo cardíaco de la joven se disparó como si de una bomba se tratara – Inuyasha llegó -

- Tranquila, déjame abrirle y tú baja cuando te llame – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la habitación.

Caminó tranquila hacia la puerta abriéndola pausadamente – Buenas noche joven – Saludó con amabilidad, observando el atractivo oji-dorado vestido de traje negro que se encontraba en la puerta – ¡Baja hija, llegaron por ti! – Gritó hacia la escalera – Dime jovencito ¿Quién eres tú? -

- Buenas noche señora Higurashi – Dijo con educación – Mi nombre es Inuyash… -

Pero no logró completar la frase al observar a la hermosa joven que bajaba las escaleras. Llevaba puesto tacones y un hermoso vestido corto, entallado al cuerpo de color rojo, cual enmarcaba su figura impresionantemente, con unas delicadas tiras en los hombros y un escote leve pero que insinuaba demasiado. Su cabello estaba recogido casualmente con una flor roja, mientras que en su cuello portaba una gargantilla dorada. Su maquillaje era suave pero resaltaba sus ojos y boca de gran manera. En otras palabras se encontraba más que hermosa – K-ka-go-me – Balbuceó boqui-abierto.

- Hola Inuyasha – Murmuró sonrojada por la penetrante mirada de él.

La madre de Kagome no dejaba de reír, aquel joven había quedado totalmente impactado por su hija - ¿Cómo me decías que era tu nombre? –

Sabía perfecto cual era, pero en esos momentos no podía recitarlo, ni siquiera podía respirar con tranquilidad – Eh… eh… eh –

Ahora ambas reían, hasta que la peli-negra respondió por él – Su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y él es nuestro nuevo vecino –

- Me alegro mucho de conocerte finalmente – Dijo con amabilidad – Ahora vayan a divertirse chicos –

- Adiós mamá – Saludó una divertida Kagome que sentía la mirada de Inuyasha clavada en su cuerpo.

Caminaron hacia un auto que se encontraba estacionado en la entrada del templo. El oji-dorado la ayudó a subirse para luego entrar él. Lo encendió y comenzó a manejar despreocupadamente, tratando de calmar sus emociones – _¡Maldición! Si no me distraigo ya, no me aguantaré de besarla_ –

La peli-negra cayó en situación y dijo: - ¿Inuyasha qué haces? –

- ¿Eh? –

- No se si te percataste pero tenemos quince años, y aquí en Japón es ilegal conducir a esta edad –

- Oh como en todos lados – Respondió casual – Pero no te preocupes que no nos pararán –

- ¿Así y por qué tanta seguridad? –

- Porque este es el auto de mi padre y a él no lo detendrían, ahora deja de preocuparte y empieza a divertirte que ya llegamos – Dijo con confianza Inuyasha, habiendo por fin controlado sus inestables emociones. Detuvo el auto y ayudó a que Kagome bajara, pero no contó con lo extremadamente corto que era el vestido. Cuando ella giró para levantarse pudo entrever una prenda color blanca debajo de su ropa, sus sentidos se agudizaron al igual que sus mejillas. Había perdido la batalla de resistirse, con una pasión rayana en la violencia, la tomó de los brazos y la acorraló contra el auto besando con desesperación su perfumado cuello.

- I-inu-inuyasha, ¿Qué haces? – Balbuceó sonrojada la peli-negra, en parte feliz por haber logrado su cometido – I-inuyasha hay gente –

El joven sonrió sobre su cuello – Bien, entonces esperaré a estar solos –

- Vamos – Aceptó riendo – Este lugar es muy elegante – Dijo al observar por primera vez el restaurante italiano imponente que se hallaba ante sus ojos. Se notaba a la legua que era un lugar distinguido, canteros repletos de flores, entrada como para super estrellas, con alfombra roja y todo – ¡Oh dios! ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó con enfado la joven observando el nombre del lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó confundido ¿Acaso no le gustaba?

- Inuyasha, es el restaurante más caro de Tokio, ¡Yo no puedo pagar algo así! –

El oji-dorado no pudo más que reír – Kagome, tú no vas a pagar –

- ¿Pero qué te pensabas? ¿Qué ibas a pagar todo? –

- ¿Sí? – Respondió como si fuera obvio.

- Pues no, esta celebración es algo entre los dos no es una cita en la que paga el chico –

- Kagome – Dijo Inuyasha, tomándola de los hombros con firmeza – Esto ES una cita preciosa –

¿Preciosa? ¿Había escuchado bien? Eso quería decir que… - ¡Volviste Inuyasha! – Gritó radiante abalanzándose a sus brazos – _Volviste_ –

- Ya sabía yo que te gustaba más así – Rió complacido – ¿Entramos? – Preguntó observando a Kagome, quien solo se dedicó a asentir sin dejar de abrazarlo – Vamos – Finalizó caminando pausadamente hacia el restaurante.

- Inuyasha – Susurró Kagome suavemente.

- ¿Dime? –

- Yo… - Armaba y desarmaba su frase, pero no encontraba la mejor manera de expresar lo que sentía en ese momento – Gracias – Dijo finalmente.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? –

- Porque desde hacía mucho que no me sentía totalmente feliz, en especial el día en que cumplí quince algo cambió en mí y no entendía que era, me sentía vacía, en realidad no totalmente vacía, sino que sentía como si algo muy importante en mí faltara – Respondió mirando al cielo – Y hoy logré entender que era eso que necesitaba –

- K-kagome – Susurró él - ¿Me creerías que me he sentido vacío desde que nací? –

- ¿Tú? Pero… -

- Sé que no parezco un chico al que le falte nada, mis padres están casados y se aman – Hizo una mueca de repulsión – Se aman demasiado, para mi gusto –

Ambos rieron con ganas – Inuyasha, tienes todo lo que alguien pudiese desear ¿Qué es lo que te falta? –

- Me falta amor, Kagome, amor – Dijo mirándola con fervor – Y no solo el de una mujer, me faltaron siempre amigos, familia, gente. Solo tengo a mis padres y son todo en mi vida, pero uno siempre necesita amigos y otro tipo de gente –

- Bueno, entonces me alegra informarte, que en Tokio has encontrado lo que buscabas – Dijo con vos de locutora – Amigos, gente y una hermosa mujer que te a… - Pero detuvo su imitación al darse cuenta de lo que estaba confesando sin proponérselo.

- ¿Una hermosa mujer que me a…? Por favor preciosa completa tu discurso, que me estaba gustando bastante – Dijo seductor mirándola con ojos fuertes que solo lograban acentuar el sonrojo de Kagome.

- Eh… una hermosa mujer que te a-acompaña esta noche – Arregló felicitándose internamente y caminando deprisa hacia el lugar.

- Tramposa – Murmuró con molestia Inuyasha.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó inocente – ¡Vamos! –

**Continuará…**


	9. Celebración, Parte II

**Celebración**** (Parte II)**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- Buenas noches – Saludó cordialmente un hombre vestido con uniforme de mozo - ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? – Recitó entregándole a cada uno un menú.

Mientras Inuyasha decidía, el camarero se encargó de recorrer entera a la peli-negra que, lejos de elegir una comida se encontraba deslumbrada observando el lugar. Cuando el oji-dorado levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de cómo el mozo se devoraba con la mirada a su Kagome dijo furioso: - Oye tú, ya elegí lo que quiero –

- Dígame – Respondió con un deje de molestia por la interrupción.

- Deseo un Roast bife, con ensalada Capresse y papas Noisset – Leyó del menú, pero al mirarlo para saber si había entendido lo encontró nuevamente perdido en el escote de Kagome – Si no dejas de mirar a _mí _novia con esa cara, juro que me encargaré de que nunca vuelvas a trabajar aquí ni en ningún otro lado, ¿Me entiendes? – Amenazó furioso enfatizando el "mí".

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? – Preguntó Kagome prestando atención a la situación al ver las miradas asesinas que se enviaban con el mozo - ¿Inuyasha? –

- Nada preciosa, solo le estaba informando al camarero, lo que quería ordenar, ¿Tú ya elegiste? –

- Mm, no. No me decido – Respondió tímida, por más que quisiera alguna de las comidas, no las sabría pronunciar.

- Bien, déjame elegirte algo que seguro te gustará – Dijo con dulzura, tomando el menú y leyendo armoniosamente: - Para la señorita unos Fucchile con salsa Rosse –

¿Qué sería eso? Ella no lo sabía, pero aceptaría gustosa lo que sea que él le hubiese pedido – Gracias Inuyasha –

- ¿Desea algo más señorita? – Preguntó galante el camarero mirándola fijamente.

- Eh… eh… yo…. –

- Para tomar el vino de la casa – Respondió llamando la atención del joven – Gracias – Rugió con enfado.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Le reprendió la peli-negra – Vas a conducir, no debes tomar alcohol –

- Bien, bien, mejor tráenos unas gaseosas de lima –

- ¿Algo más? –

- Nada más, puedes retirarte – Finalizó cortante.

Cuando el mesero estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos, preguntó: - ¿Qué sucedió con el mozo Inuyasha? –

- Nada, nada – Parecía que ella no se había enterado de nada, mejor que no lo supiera.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Casi lo asesinas con los ojos, dime qué pasó – Replicó Kagome, mirándolo fijo.

- ¡Bien! Bien, te miraba con demasiado deseo, y para ser claro solo yo, puedo mirarte así – Respondió fijando su ambarina mirada en la suya.

¿Por qué no se había quedado callada? Porque era una estúpida, ahora estaba como un tomate – Eh… eh… -

- En realidad no lo culpo, porque hoy estás sobrecogedoramente hermosa, si no fuera porque estamos en un lugar público y porque tu madre me mataría, ya mismo te secuestraría y te llevaría lejos – Dijo seriamente.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó, sin saber que más decir.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad – Respondió, mientras en su mente se formaba una pequeña trampa para develar los sentimientos de la peli-negra – Dime, ¿Para quién te vestiste así esta noche? –

- Yo... yo… - ¿Qué demonios le iba a responder? "Para ti porque me encantas" No eso sí que no – Para mí misma, me encanta este vestido pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de usarlo usarlo, y ahora que pude, lo hice –

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó meloso – Yo que me había hecho ilusiones de que querías seducirme –

- Yo… yo… - Balbuceaba sonrojada, no podía asumir la verdad.

- Te digo que lo lograste – Dijo mirándola con una mirada prendida fuego – Me encantas Kagome –

¿Había oído bien? ¿Era su corazón lo que se oía como un martillo contra una pared? – Inu…yasha – Susurró – Tú también me…-

- Aquí está su comida – Recitó el mesero acomodando los platos en sus respectivos frentes - ¿Desean algo más? – Preguntó monocordemente, pero al observar el matiz rojizo en la mirada de Inuyasha se retractó – C-creo que no, mejor vuelvo más tarde, disfruten su comida – Finalizó, alejándose rápidamente.

Durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo la peli-negra pudo recomponer su expresión y el latido de su corazón, enfocándose únicamente en comer de su plato, que por cierto estaba delicioso. Inuyasha por su lado devoraba su comida, desenfocado, había perdido una perfecta oportunidad para aclarar los sentimientos de su Kagome, por ese estúpido mozo.

Los minutos pasaban y ellos solo conversaban de cosas sin mucha importancia, él no lograba retomar el tema, y ella evadía perfectamente cada oportunidad para hacerlo. Pronto sus platos quedaron vacíos y no pudieron escapar de mirarse detalladamente. Ante el sonrojo de la peli-negra por su mirada dijo: - Kagome, ¿Qué pensabas decirme cuándo ese maldito mesero interrumpió? –

- Yo… yo… - Balbuceó sorprendida por lo directo de la pregunta. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, calmando un poco el ensordecedor sonido de sus latidos – Inuyasha tú también me g… -

- ¿Desean algún postre? – Preguntó el camarero interrumpiendo nuevamente.

- ¡Demonios! – Gruño con furia – Trae la cuenta y _desaparece_ –

- S-sí señor – Aceptó rápidamente, alejándose de la mesa.

La peli-negra no dejaba de reír con la expresión molesta del oji-dorado – Inuyasha, cálmate –

- Ese maldito mozo nos ha interrumpido ya dos veces, parece que lo estuviera calculando – Dijo mirándolo resentido.

- ¿Tú crees que lo esté calculando? – Preguntó observándolo servir en otras mesas – Pues… yo no creo que le sirva de mucho –

- ¡Claro que le sirve! Si no te ha sacado los ojos de encima el muy… -

- Pues sigo insistiendo en que no le sirve – Replicó Kagome obstinada.

- A ver y, ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –

- Porque no le serviría de nada, interrumpirme diciéndote cuánto me encantas, no cambiaría en nada lo que pienso de ti – Respondió con una dulce sonrisa, mientras el mesero se acercaba a dejar la cuenta.

- Ka… go… me – Susurró Inuyasha imperceptiblemente.

- Aquí tienen – Dijo temeroso el mesero al dejar el papel sobre la mesa del lado de Inuyasha.

- Toma – Gruño, entregándole un pequeño fajo de billetes – Y quédate con el cambio. Vámonos Kagome – Finalizó poniéndose de pié.

- I-inuyasha – Le llamó la peli-negra – Le diste demasiado dinero – Susurró cerca, observando al mozo, mirar la cantidad de billetes en sus manos.

- El dinero no es tan importante ahora, vamos – Dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia el coche – Ahora lo importante eres tú –

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó ella, adentrándose en él - ¿A dónde vamos? –

- Ya lo verás – Respondió Inuyasha acelerando – Ya lo verás –

Condujo cerca de media hora, por las tranquilas calles de Tokio, pasaron restaurantes, bares, pubs, discos, pero al parecer Inuyasha no tenía nada de eso en su mente, ya que no se detenía en ningún lado. Cuando el paisaje se volvía más barrial, sin tantos edificios, empezó a desacelerar deteniéndose finalmente en un pequeño parque lleno de árboles.

- Llegamos – Dijo alegre, mientras bajaba del auto y abría la puerta de su acompañante.

- ¿Un parque? – Preguntó extrañada Kagome. Con el restaurante al que la había llevado, esperaba que ahora estuvieran en un casino o algo por el estilo. Pero no, estaban en un parque a las afueras de la ciudad, y debía decir que eso le agradaba más que todos los otros lujos.

Recorrieron el lugar tomados de la mano y en silencio, mientras Kagome no dejaba de maravillarse con la vista que el parque le dejaba, árboles por todos lados, césped perfectamente verde, flores, y más flores, una gran fuente iluminada, y pequeños bichitos de luz que hacían mágica la noche.

- Inuyasha, este lugar es hermoso – Susurró la peli-negra – Nunca había venido a un sitio así –

- Me imaginaba, eres toda una chica de ciudad – Dijo con tono de burla.

- Tienes razón, pero no porque no me guste, solo que casi nunca salimos fuera de la ciudad – Respondió algo decaída – Por lo menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Dime ¿Dónde estamos? –

- Aquí me traían mis padres cuando era pequeño, es el parque donde se conocieron. Supuestamente en este lugar existía el castillo de la princesa Izayoi hace 500 años o algo así, pero ella me traía porque decía que era mágico – Relató mirando las estrellas – Supongo que quiero comprobarlo –

- Pues yo sí creo que hay magia aquí, no sé porque pero me siento distinta –

- Seguro es por mi presencia – Dijo riendo con superioridad.

- Seguro Inuyasha – Respondió girando los ojos Kagome - ¿Podemos sentarnos? Me gustaría que hablemos –

- Claro, ven por aquí, la parte más hermosa del lugar –

Caminaron unos metros más hasta entrar a una especie de capilla techada pero cercada con artísticas formas metálicas cubiertas por bellas enredaderas con flores de colores, un paraíso – Sentémonos allá – Señaló Inuyasha, hacia unos bancos en el centro del lugar.

Una vez que se hallaron cómodos, y terminaron de detallar el sitio donde se encontraban, Inuyasha dijo: - Y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme? –

- Mm, bueno yo… yo… - Dijo no muy segura de cómo decírselo, ella lo quería y deseaba que esa actitud de "amigo abnegado" quedara bien enterrada – Inuyasha no quiero ser más tu amiga – Puntualizó firme.

No quiero ser más tu amiga. No quiero ser más tu amiga. Aquellas palabras se repetían incontablemente en la mente del oji-dorado que se encontraba demasiado afectado como para responder. En cualquier otra situación se hubiese burlado de ella, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era estar solo.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Le llamó Kagome, contenta del efecto causado. Ella pensaba que él se daría cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras.

**- Inicio de Flash Back -**

– Inuyasha – Suspiró con pesar acercándose – Está bien te perdono – Cedió con una sonrisa dulce, que provocó un sonrojo en el oji-dorado y un nuevo abrazo apasionado – P-pero quiero que me respetes, por ahora somos amigos, ¿Sí? –

¿Por ahora? ¿Tenía una oportunidad? - ¿Por ahora? Eso quiere decir que en un futuro… -

La joven mostró una sonrisa seductora – Tal vez – Dijo soltando con suavidad su agarre, y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

**- Fin de Flash Back -**

Mientras que el corazón de Inuyasha se resquebrajaba, Kagome se encontraba algo preocupada por su falta de reacción - ¿Inuyasha puedes escucharme? –

- Yo… te llevaré a casa – Dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida – Pero si recién llegamos… -

- Lo sé, pero… no tiene sentido estar aquí si es así como te sientes conmigo –

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? –

- Acabas de decirme que no me quieres como tu amigo, por lo cual asumo que menos como algo más – Dijo mirando el suelo.

Lo primero que sintió fueron unos delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello – Ay Inuyasha, pensé que recordarías mis palabras hace unos meses… - Dijo la peli-negra riendo - ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? –

- Mm, obviamente no – Respondió extrañado.

- Dije que seríamos amigos "por ahora" – Susurró en su oído – Y ese "por ahora" llega hasta aquí – Finalizó atrapando sus labios y llevándolos a un beso desesperado.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos siendo brevemente interrumpido por los suspiros provenientes de la pareja de jóvenes que se hallaban conectados en aquel sentido contacto. Sus lenguas bailaban un ritmo sensual y atrayente, no querían separarse, pero la falta de aire los traicionó obligándolos a romper aquella conexión y a mirarse detenidamente.

- Inuyasha, yo… -

- Kagome ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó embelesado por aquel angelical rostro que se alzaba frente a él.

- Sí, Inuyasha. Me encantaría – Respondió tomando nuevamente sus labios, y continuando en lo que se habían quedado.

No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado allí, minutos, talvez horas. Lo único que importaba eran ellos, ellos y sus abrazos, caricias, besos, susurros y amor. Por sus mentes pasaban locas ideas como quedarse a vivir en ese parque, donde toda aquella magia se había llevado a cabo, donde sus miedos quedaron olvidados junto con el resto del universo.

- Debe ser tarde – Murmuró triste la peli-negra, eso significaba que deberían volver a la realidad.

- Vamos – Respondió Inuyasha tomándola de la mano, abrazándola y besándola con dulzura – Vamos, antes de que tu madre me mate – Dijo riendo.

- Pero… - Replicó Kagome – Yo no quiero irme –

- ¿Cómo? –

- No quiero… que la magia se termine – Respondió suavemente – Tengo miedo –

- Pues no deberías – Finalizó – No deberías porque esta magia no se acabará jamás –

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? – Preguntó mirándolo fijo – Inuyasha… no planeaba decirte esto ahora pero… yo nunca he estado con nadie antes, nunca –

- ¿De verdad? – No podía ser mejor, ella sería absolutamente de él y de nadie más. Sus labios habían rozado solo los suyos.

- Sí… por eso es que tengo miedo, miedo de que me dejes sola, de que me lastimes – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, pero no quería llorar – Yo te quiero demasiado Inuyasha, nunca pensé que en tan poco tiempo pudiese sentir lo que siento, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que es lo correcto, que está bien sentirme así – Dijo agachando su mirada, por su mente pasaba una nueva imagen, esta vez el joven de cabellos platinados y orejas de perro se encontraba moribundo… moribundo en sus brazos - _Si-siempre esta-ré a t-tu lado Kago-me… te a-mo _– Balbuceó antes de cerrar sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Un dolor insoportable se alzó en su corazón, al mismo tiempo que una alegría inmensa surgía, no podía entender que estaba sucediendo ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz por la imagen que se repetía una y otra vez? Ese joven estaba muerto y su corazón se había quebrado al oír sus últimas palabras ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era él? La felicidad aumentaba, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarla.

Su cuerpo no resistió aquellas emociones y colapsó siendo atrapada por Inuyasha antes de tocar el suelo.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! – Gritaba Inuyasha apoyándola sobre sus piernas en el suelo – ¡¿Kagome qué te sucede? –

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- _Kagome_ – Susurró una voz – _Kagome despierta _–

- ¿I-inuyasha? – Susurró la peli-negra - ¿Inuyasha? – Repitió abriendo sus ojos y enfocando su mirada en la figura frente a ella – Tú no… no eres Inuyasha –

- _¡Keh! ¿Quién piensas que soy?_ – Dijo con tono hostil, pero sonriendo, un joven de cabello plateado, vestimenta roja, ojos dorados y orejas de perro – _Claro que soy Inuyasha_ –

- No… no puede ser… - Repetía la peli-negra. Recordaba perfectamente a su Inuyasha, cabello renegrido, ojos dorados… pero este no era él - ¿Quién eres tú? –

- _Inuyasha, soy Inuyasha pequeña_ – Dijo dulcemente – _Ahora despierta que estás haciendo que mi reencarnación se preocupe_ –

- ¿Qué? –

- _Creo que no estás lista para recordar _– Respondió el platinado con mirada triste – _Aún no quieres recordarme_ –

- ¿Cómo que no estoy lista? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar? – Preguntó sintiendo su corazón latir estrepitosamente por el nerviosismo.

**Continuará…**


	10. Te amo

**Te amo**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- _Creo que no estás lista para recordar _– Respondió el platinado con mirada triste – _Aún no quieres recordarme_ –

- ¿Cómo que no estoy lista? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar? – Preguntó sintiendo su corazón latir estrepitosamente por el nerviosismo.

- _Ya lo sabrás, ahora lo importante es que despiertes Kagome_ – Dijo con un deje de tristeza en su mirada – _Nos volveremos a ver mi amor_ – Finalizó alejándose de ella.

- ¡Espera! - Gritó, pero lentamente la visión de aquel sujeto se tornó oscura, para ser reemplazada por un hermoso joven de iguales facciones pero de cabello oscuro.

- ¡Kagome despertaste! – Gritó abrazando a la joven entre tus brazos - ¿Qué te sucedió? –

- Yo… no lo sé – Balbuceó confundida sintiendo otra vez la cantidad de sentimientos revueltos en su interior – Inuyasha – Murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza y comenzando a derramar lágrimas sobre su pecho.

- Preciosa ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntaba preocupado Inuyasha, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- N-no lo sé, no en-entiendo nada Inuyasha – Dijo entrecortadamente – Qui-quiero dormir –

- Está bien, vamos para casa – Respondió alzándola en brazos para llevarla al auto, cual puso en marcha al instante para volver al templo rápidamente.

Al dejarla en la puerta de su casa, no pudo más que sentirse un idiota, su Kagome se había desmayado y no entendía por qué, había llorado en sus brazos sin razón. No entendía que había pasado, pero solo sabía que ella no había disfrutado esa noche como él – Hasta mañana Kagome – Se despidió alejándose con lentitud.

¿Acaso podía ser más tonta? Él le había dado la noche más maravillosa de su vida y ella se había comportado como una loca, primero se desmayaba después lloraba, tenía suerte de que él no hubiese salido corriendo - ¡Espera Inuyasha! – Le llamó mientras corría hacia él y se abalanzaba a sus brazos - ¿Acaso no pensabas despedirte de mí? – Preguntó besando su cuello.

- B-bueno yo no quería ahogarte, la verdad estoy bastante preocupado por ti – Respondió correspondiendo su abrazo.

- Inuyasha estoy bien, en serio – Dijo una verdad a medias, por un lado todavía en su mente rondaban esas dudas y sentimientos alborotados, aunque con menos intensidad que hacía unos momentos, todavía persistían; y por otro lado se encontraba dichosa entre los brazos de su hombre, no había nada que temer cuando estaba entre ellos – Y jamás podrías asfixiarme al contrario contigo me siento segura – Susurró siendo abrazada con fuerza por él.

- Si no fuera porque debo traerte ya te habría secuestrado – Murmuró besándola con suavidad.

- Nunca me dejes sola Inuyasha – Susurró contra sus labios.

- Si me lo pides así, puedo tomármelo muy en serio pequeña – Respondió riendo.

- Adiós – Se despidió besándolo nuevamente. Por unos segundos aquel roce era una suave caricia, pero el calor corporal de ambos se incrementó considerablemente, convirtiéndolo en una danza sensual y desesperada donde sus brazos se enlazaban cada vez más en el otro. Los suspiros entre ambos aumentaban, mientras que el aire comenzaba a escasear. Soportaron sin respirar algunos segundos más, con tal de no separarse, pero sus cuerpos necesitaban respirar logrando que aquel beso terminara.

- Si sigues besándome así, no podré separarme de ti – Dijo agitado el oji-dorado – Adiós preciosa – Se despidió besando su frente, bajando casi al trote por las escaleras del templo y entrando rápidamente a su casa – _Necesito una ducha fría ya_ – Pensó mirando la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquel beso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una bella jovencita con uniforme escolar se hallaba apoyada contra la baranda en la terraza del instituto. No dejaba de suspirar pero lejos, muy lejos de la tristeza. Su novio, había ido por sus almuerzos, había pasado toda la jornada hablando por medio de papelillos, y la había pasado a buscar por su casa en la mañana. Podía acostumbrarse a esto pronto.

- Llegó el repartidor – Dijo Inuyasha abrazando a la peli-negra – Y es usted muy hermosa para estar sola – Finalizó besándola suavemente.

- Pero ¿Qué hace señor? – Respondió abrazándose aún más a él – Yo tengo novio – Comentó riendo.

- Ya basta de bromas y comamos de una vez – Dijo con entusiasmo sentándose en el suelo, acomodando las cosas y atrayendo a Kagome a su regazo – Ven aquí niña malcriada – Gruñó besando su cabello.

- Sí papi – Respondió como una pequeña Kagome.

El tiempo se pasó como agua entre las manos, el almuerzo acabó al igual que la jornada escolar. Abrazados se dirigieron hacia sus casas, deteniéndose en el templo para despedirse como se debe.

- Bueno, contra mi voluntad debes volver a tu casa – Dijo con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos – Pero que quede claro que no quiero –

- Inuyasha, vivimos a tres pasos, puedes venir cuando quieras – Respondió Kagome.

- Lo sé, pero no te conviene que esté demasiado en tu casa – Murmuró, pensando el la reacción que había tenido el día anterior – Además… anoche tú… -

- Inuyasha – Replicó molesta Kagome – Quiero que te quede en claro algo, la noche que me diste ayer fue por lejos la más maravillosa de mi vida, ya te había dicho que nunca había estado con nadie por eso tu dulzura hizo que fuera la noche más hermosa de todas, entiéndelo de una vez –

- Pero te desmayaste… lloraste y aún no sé por qué –

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices no recuerdo muy bien por qué lloré ni me desmayé – Sabía lo que había pasado pero, todos los sentimientos que había tenido la noche anterior habían desaparecido, junto con sus recuerdos – Solo sé que la pasé maravillosamente, así que basta de inseguridades y si no me vienes a visitar tú iré yo – Finalizó, sin darle demasiada importancia a la situación de olvido que había pasado.

- Bien, bien, entonces… - Aceptó Inuyasha acercándose con sigilo a su presa – Vamos a despedirnos como dios manda –

Aquella petición fue suficiente para encenderlos como fósforos. Inuyasha pasó una de sus manos por su cintura y la otra por su cabello, dejando que las manos de Kagome se enlacen en su cuello, comenzando con un beso totalmente apasionado. Juntaron sus cuerpos a más no poder, pero al faltar el aire, Inuyasha sentía su cuerpo empezar a reaccionar por lo que aprovechó para detener esa sensual danza, antes de que ocurriera algo que no quería hacer, presionarla.

- Nos vemos, preciosa – Se despidió besándola de manera fugaz, mientras mentalmente trataba de controlar sus reacciones, no quería apurarla para nada, aunque su cuerpo estaba más que disconforme con su mente. La amaba de eso no tenía ninguna duda y también sabía que ella lo quería, no sabía si lo amaba como él a ella, pero aunque lo hiciera quería que fuera algo sumamente especial, ella se lo merecía.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, una voz maternal le llamó desde la cocina – Inuyasha, ¡Inuyasha! –

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – Preguntó desde su cuarto.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas contarnos que tienes novia hijo? – Dijo su madre, seguida por su padre irrumpiendo en su habitación.

- ¿E-eh? ¿C-cómo se enteraron? –

- Inuyasha, la casa tiene ventanas sabes, y si te paseas abrazado a una joven y la besas apasionadamente en la puerta, nosotros lo veremos – Aclaró su madre.

- Em, sí bueno ella es mi novia – Aceptó el oji-dorado sin escapatoria.

- Bien hecho muchacho, ella es preciosa la verdad – Le felicitó su padre sentándose en la cama junto a él y palmeando su hombro - ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar? –

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó con entusiasmo Izayoi – Sabes que tenía ganas de invitarla, es tan encantadora, además ahora que es tú novia debes presentarla cielo –

- ¡Bien! Bien, la llamaré y le preguntaré – Dijo logrando que sonara como un: "Pueden retirarse".

Pero sus padres lejos de verlo así, le dieron el teléfono – Ahora, por favor. Tengo que preparar todo – Dijo con calma Izayoi.

- Pero… - Replicó, pero al notar la mirada de su padre, se retractó – Está bien – Tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de Kagome, que se encontraba abrazada a un almohadón en su cuarto.

- _¿Hola?_ – Dijo la peli-negra al atender el teléfono.

- Preciosa – Respondió Inuyasha – Te llamaba para hacerte una invitación –

- _¡Inuyasha!_ – Exclamó con gusto Kagome – _Dime_ –

- Bueno, en realidad son mis pa… - Pero su madre le sacó el teléfono al instante, sentándose al lado de su padre y poniendo el aparato entre ellos - ¿Hola? ¿Kagome? –

- _¿Se-señora Taisho?_ – Balbuceó confundida la peli-negra.

- Hola pequeña, queríamos invitarte a cenar con nosotros, ya que el padre de Inuyasha ha vuelto de viaje y quiere conocer a la flamante novia de su hijo –

- _Oh, claro señora estaría encantada_ – Respondió alegre Kagome, al fin podría conocer al padre de Inuyasha.

- Bien muñeca, a las nueve mi hijo pasará por ti – Finalizó el padre del oji-dorado con emoción.

- _Cla-claro señor Taisho_ – Balbuceó sorprendida por el jovial tono de su voz.

- Adiós pequeña – Saludó Izayoi – Nos vemos en la noche –

- _Adiós y gracias_ – Respondió Kagome antes de cortar.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me obligan a llamarla ahora y luego me quitan el teléfono? – Preguntó molesto Inuyasha - ¡Ella es mí novia! –

- Lo sabemos muchacho, pero queremos conocerla y no pudimos aguantar de la emoción – Respondió riendo con alegría Inu.

- Discúlpanos hijo – Pidió amablemente su madre, abrazándose de su padre – Vamos mi amor, a preparar todo – Le dijo a Inu, besando tiernamente sus labios.

- Lo que me pidas mi vida – Respondió el padre de Inuyasha correspondiendo feliz la caricia.

- ¿Pero qué demo…? ¡Fuera! Vayan a amarse a otro lado por favor – Dijo con molestia Inuyasha.

Sus padre rieron al unísono – Ya te pasará a ti cielo – Dijo su madre antes de salir de la habitación.

- _Si, claro_ – Pensó, mientras se acostaba en su cama a descansar un rato antes de ir por su novia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El timbre sonó fuerte y claro, la peli-negra sentada conversando junto a su madre se levantó presurosa a atenderlo, encontrándose cara a cara con Inuyasha que llevaba unos jeans claros, una camisa blanca y un sweater claro sobre ella – Hola preciosa –

- Inuyasha – Dijo como saludo Kagome, abrazándolo y besándolo con alegría – Estoy lista –

Ella se encontraba sencillamente hermosa, nada de escotes ni lujos pero relucía de igual manera. Llevaba puesta una pollera corta y blanca de jean, junto con una musculosa rosa ajustada al cuerpo y un saco negro liviano, usaba sandalias sin taco y el cabello suelto – Estás hermosa – Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo logrando un gran sonrojo por parte de Kagome.

– Hasta luego mamá, nos vemos después – Dijo ella arrastrándolo hacia la salida del tempo, luego de escuchar un "Cuídense" de su madre.

Luego de caminar algunos metros entraron finalmente en la casa de Inuyasha, siendo recibidos por su madre y padre abrazados como ellos – Buenas noches Kagome – Dijo tiernamente Izayoi.

- Buenas noches pequeña – Saludó Inu.

- Buenas noches señor y señora Taisho – Saludó Kagome, halagada por tanta amabilidad, se notaba a la legua que los padres de Inuyasha se amaban. Ahora podía decir de quién había sacado esos extraños y seductores ojos dorados. Inuyasha era muy parecido a su padre, pero con el cabello renegrido como su madre.

- Pero por dios, no me digas señor, llámame Inu – Dijo alegremente el padre de Inuyasha.

- Y a mí Izayoi, como ya te había dicho –

- D-de acuerdo – Aceptó avergonzada Kagome.

- Basta desaludos, vamos a comer – Exclamó con entusiasmo Izayoi, llevando a su hombre de la mano hacia la mesa – Vengan chicos –

Se sentaron en parejas, los padres del oji-dorado de un lado, e Inuyasha y Kagome del otro. Comieron algo delicioso preparado por Izayoi, y charlaron amenamente durante gran parte de la noche. Los padres de Inuyasha divirtieron a Kagome con sus anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes cuando se conocieron allá en Inglaterra y de cuando Inuyasha era pequeño. Luego de varias horas de charlas y risas felices, la madre de Inuyasha se dispuso a juntar la mesa con la ayuda que dulcemente le ofreció Kagome, dejando solos al padre y al hijo.

- Te felicito hijo, es una chica hermosa – Dijo con orgullo Inu mirándolo con afecto.

- Lo sé, es perfecta – Respondió embobado, mientras observaba a su madre y Kagome recorrer de un lado al otro la cocina y riendo alegremente.

- Además tu madre ya la considera como a una hija –

- Me dí cuenta – Murmuró molesto Inuyasha - ¿Pueden dejar de contar cosas vergonzosas de mí por favor? –

Su padre largó una sonora carcajada y dijo – Pero a ella le encantaron, en especial la de cuando saliste a saludar a tus amigos del jardín de infantes desnudo por la emoción que te causó que vinieran a visitarte –

- ¡Shhh! – Gritó molesto – No la repitas – Le reprendió sonrojándose.

- ¿Por qué le dices eso Inuyasha? Si a mí me encantaron esas historias – Dijo Kagome abrazando su cuello de improvisto.

- Ka-kagome, no te vi llegar – Respondió dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas y besándola con ternura de lado.

Los padres de Inuyasha sonrieron, ante la felicidad de su hijo. Nunca lo habían visto de novio ni nada parecido, ni siquiera tan feliz como estaba en estos días. Con profundo amor Izayoi acarició la cabellera plateada de su marido y le susurró al oído – Salgamos un rato – Con voz suave.

Inu le respondió con un asentimiento diminuto, pero lleno de amor, tomándola de la mano y alejándose hacia la salida de la casa con rapidez, sin que la parejita que seguía en su burbuja se diera cuenta. Ellos se mantenían enfrascados en su mundo de besos, donde lo único que importaba era que el aire nunca se acabara para no separarse. Los brazos de Inuyasha lograron que ella quedara sentada sobre él, sin interrumpir aquel sensual ritmo. Kagome por su lado solo se ocupaba de abrazarlo con fuerza y de entreverar sus dedos en el corto cabello de él. Cuando finalmente no pudieron soportar más sin aire, detuvieron aquel contacto para mirarse con anhelo. Ambos se encontraban en un pequeño trance.

- Te amo – Susurró agitado Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Kagome que se sonrojó al instante – Desde el primer día en que te vi –

Ella lo besó con ímpetu, abrazándolo con fuerza y amor – Yo… también… te amo – Murmuró entre besos.

Él tomó con delicadeza su rostro para comenzar con uno de aquellos besos que los dejaban sin aliento y sin aire. Kagome se encontraba aún en su regazo, mientras Inuyasha trasladó sus manos de su rostro a su cintura y luego a sus caderas atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella no se negó, al contrario con sus brazos acarició de principio a fin su espalda, sacando suspiros de placer por parte de Inuyasha. Definitivamente la falta de aire les jugaba siempre en contra logrando separarlos contra su voluntad. Cuando el oji-dorado se propuso continuar con aquel contacto, ella cayó en cuenta de dónde estaban, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡Oh por dios Inuyasha! Tus pa… - Dijo girando violentamente su cuerpo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Inu e Izayoi pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que ellos ya no se encontraban allí – S-se fueron – Murmuró.

- No te preocupes – Afirmó seguro Inuyasha – Deben haber ido a tomar aire, desde hoy comentaban que querían hacerlo durante la noche –

- Oh, estamos solos entonces – Susurró la peli-negra sin darle demasiada importancia, mientras que el oji-dorado que acariciaba su espalda, caía en cuenta de la situación favorable que se ofrecía frente a sus ojos.

- _Estamos solos_ – Pensó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos – _Completamente solos_ –

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola**! Como se habrán dado cuenta no suelo hacer muchos comentarios cuando publico los capis, pero esta es una ocasión especial...

Para Año Nuevo, hago un pequeño viaje por unos días, pero la cuestión es que no tengo ni computadora ni internet allá, por lo que la próxima conti va a tener que esperar un poco u.u

Espero no se enojen, yo quería avisarles, obvio que lo voy a continuar pero cuando vuelva, tal vez escriba algunas cosas por allá, pero no les aseguro nada...

Un beso enorme, **Feliz Navidad** y **Feliz Año Nuevo** para **TODOS**!

Les deseo lo mejor del mundo!

**PD**: Gracias a:** InuMeli-love010, Crazy Aleja, Motitanime24, Rinnu , inuykag4ever , KagomeSakura18 **y** Paty,** muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

En fin ahora si me retiro, muchos saludos para todos los que leen!


	11. Planes

**Planes**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- _Estamos solos_ – Pensó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos – _Completamente solos_ –

Mientras ella se hallaba sobre su regazo observando distraídamente la belleza del lugar, Inuyasha se ocupada de acariciar en forma descendente desde su rostro hasta sus muslos. Kagome solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer. Cuando él terminó su recorrido subió nuevamente sus manos para atrapar sus mejillas y dedicarse por completo a aquellos tentadores y rosados labios. Ella se sorprendió un instante para luego dejarse llevar enredando los brazos en su fornido cuello, correspondiendo su beso con infinita ternura y delicadeza.

Los minutos pasaban en silencio salvo por los suspiros provenientes de ambos jóvenes perdidos en aquel sensual roce. El aire comenzaba a escasear, pero antes de que eso lo detuviera, Inuyasha deslizó suavemente una de sus manos por debajo de su remera, acariciando con anhelo su tersa espalda, mientras que su otra mano mantenía atrapada su nuca obligándola a acercarse más aún. El calor corporal de ellos subía al igual que el candor de sus besos y movimientos, sus lenguas parecían haber nacido para ello y sus cuerpos dos imanes, imposibles de separar. Respirando agitadamente se separaron para mirarse fijo.

- Ven – Dijo Inuyasha en un susurro, llevándola de la mano escaleras arriba, entrando directamente en una habitación varonil, que ella ya conocía.

Sin previo aviso la abrazó por la espalda pegando las manos a su plano estómago y acariciándolo con fervor. Otra vez aquel calor se hacía presente, provocando que volvieran a besarse con ímpetu y pasión, pegándose con fuerza a una de las paredes del lugar.

Entre aquellos besos ambos empezaron a perder el control sobre sus acciones. Inuyasha tomó con fuerza el trasero de la peli-negra y lo pegó a su cadera con casi desesperación. Ella no se opuso, mientras sus manos acariciaban con adoración su amplia espalda varonil en toda su extensión. Aquella incipiente desesperación los llevó, sin saber cuando hasta la gran cama que ocupaba en centro de la habitación, dándoles más comodidad.

- Te amo Kagome – Susurró roncamente Inuyasha en su oído, para luego atrapar con los dientes su lóbulo sensualmente.

Ella no pudo responder nada coherente, por lo que se dedicó a besar dulcemente el cuello del oji-dorado que dejaba oír de vez en cuando algunos gruñidos de placer. La dulzura dio paso a la pasión y a su vez a la desesperación. Mientras Kagome seguía dedicándose a su cuello, Inuyasha atrapó con fuerza sus pechos acariciándolos con ímpetu rayano en la violencia.

Ella soltó algunos gemidos ahogados en lujuria mordiendo sensual su piel sobre la clavícula de Inuyasha que comenzaba a sacarle la blusa para luego lanzarla lejos, dejándola en bracier. Él retomó su labor en los senos de Kagome, combinándolo con húmedos besos desde su boca hasta el inicio de su ropa interior. Ella por su lado, perdida en un sopor de placer, solo atinaba a arquearse y dejarle vía libre en su cuerpo.

Torpemente se acomodaron en el centro de la cama amoldándose entre ellos con naturalidad. Las manos de Inuyasha acariciaron sus caderas con fervor, mientras Kagome enredaba los dedos en el suave y oscuro cabello corto de él. Sin saberlo con exactitud él había posado nuevamente sus manos en los senos de ella, solo que esta vez por debajo de la ropa interior. Los gemidos de la peli-negra no se hicieron esperar, excitando más aún a Inuyasha que de un tirón le había sacado el bracier.

Las caricias continuaron y los dedos del oji-dorado se deleitaron con la suavidad de su piel, jugando con sus pezones hasta dejarlos firmes, para luego reemplazarlos por su boca, dejando a Kagome en éxtasis. El sonido de voces acercándose los hizo volver a la realidad en un suspiro, esperando para reconocerlas.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Hijo? – Llamaba una voz maternal cada vez más cerca.

- ¡Demonios! – Gruñó él – _Demonios_ –

- ¡Muévete Inuyasha! ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior? – Murmuraba con nerviosismo Kagome, casi saltando de la cama. Buscó la prenda con la vista hasta encontrarla, poniéndosela con brusquedad junto con su blusa e intentando recomponerse del calor que invadía descaradamente su cuerpo – _Pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ – Se reprochaba mentalmente.

Inuyasha se incorporó, mitad molesto y mitad frustrado. Caminó hacia ella abrazándola con ternura – Discúlpame, lo haremos cuando podamos estar solos – Susurró en su oído pensando que su expresión tensa era por no haber culminado lo que habían comenzado.

- ¿Hijo? – Dijo Izayoi entrando a la habitación del oji-dorado - ¡Oh, aquí están! – Se tranquilizó observando la dulzura de la situación – Pequeña, tu madre llamó –

- S-sí claro, debe ser tarde – Respondió escapando de los brazos de Inuyasha – Será… será mejor que me vaya – Balbuceó al instante – Adiós Inuyasha – Dijo besándolo rápidamente – Adiós señora Izayoi – Se despidió con un abrazo fugaz antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra y salió de la casa casi al trote.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Discúlpame Inuyasha, yo… yo sé que a ti te gustaría hacerlo, pero yo… - Dijo con timidez Kagome, recostada junto a él en su cama.

- Preciosa, no debes preocuparte – Afirmó el oji-dorado abrazándola más fuerte aún – Lo haremos cuando ambos estemos listos –

- Pero yo… - La culpa la carcomía, hacía más de seis meses que estaban juntos y no habían logrado pasar más allá de alguna que otra caricia subida de tono.

Era extraño para ella, ya que la mayoría de las parejas solían esperar más tiempo antes de siquiera pensar en tener relaciones, sin embargo ellos desde el primer momento habían sentido la necesidad, el deseo, e incluso lo habían intentado para trabarse siempre en la misma parte. Pero lo que traía a la peli-negra de los nervios era aquel sentimiento de que algo faltaba, de que no estaba lista. Tal vez no era el momento indicado todavía, de eso no estaba segura.

- Pero nada, yo no necesito de esto para saber que me quieres – Dijo Inuyasha tiernamente.

- Yo te amo – Replicó ella besando sus labios con suavidad – Pero no estoy lista aún –

- Entonces esperaremos – Dijo fingiendo tranquilidad con una sonrisa pacífica, pues por dentro el calor abrazador lo quemaba vivo en deseo, queriendo demostrarle todo lo que la amaba y aquel remolino de sentimientos que ella le despertaba con un simple tacto – _Aunque no quiera, te esperaré_ –

- Inuyasha, ¿Planeas irte de vacaciones este verano? – Preguntó Kagome luego de algunos momentos en silencio.

- ¿Vacaciones? – Preguntó para si mismo - ¡Claro si faltan menos de dos semanas para que terminen las clases! – Exclamó con alegría.

- Veo que andas perdido en el tiempo – Murmuró ella junto a su oído.

Él tragó, tratando de controlar el calor que parecía querer derribar su auto-control – Em, no. La verdad no tenía nada planeado, ya que mis padres solían disfrutar del país en el que se encontraban durante el año, en las vacaciones, y como ya conocen Japón… ¿Tú preciosa, tenías algún plan? –

- Bueno… con mi familia no solemos salir de vacaciones… Son muy costosas – Respondió la peli-negra con tristeza, jugando con un mechón de sus cabellos.

- En ese caso te llevaré a algún lado – Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo con placer.

- ¿Eh? ¡Estás loco! No permitiré que gastes en algo así – Respondió ella firme.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó como un niño pequeño – Sabes bien que el dinero no es un problema, y si con él puedo hacerte feliz, te lo daría todo –

- Inuyasha, tú me haces feliz – Respondió dejando su cabello y mirándolo fijo – No necesito nada más – Susurró cerca de sus labios, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, juntando con fuerza sus torsos desnudos.

Otra vez el calor amenazaba con dominar al oji-dorado, había sido un gran error no pedirle que se cambiaran luego de que no pudieran continuar con otro de sus intentos fallidos. Por ese detalle ahora, Inuyasha luchaba contra su propia mente, corazón y algo más para no poseer en ese instante a la mujer que le robaba el sueño.

- K-Kagome – La llamó él deteniendo el beso y separando sus cuerpos – Yo te amo, y lo que menos deseo en la vida es presionarte, pero… Se pausó para dedicarle una mirada hambrienta a los senos descubiertos de ella – Si sigues sin ropa no podré contener mis sentidos –

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó ella totalmente colorada, saltando de la cama para ponerse su bracier y remera – Dis-discúlpame Inuyasha –

- Está bien princesa, en realidad las amo, pero me desconcentran demasiado y amenazan mi auto-control – Dijo riendo y abrazando con ternura a Kagome – Te amo tanto –

- Yo también, mucho – Respondió dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

- Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos de vacaciones? – Preguntó con calma Inuyasha, tratando de imaginar algún país lo suficientemente hermoso como para ella.

- Te dije que no iba a permitirte esos gastos, además tengo quince años, es claro que mi madre no me dejará recorrer el mundo contigo solos –

- Buen punto, entonces podríamos viajar con mis padres – Replicó él – Estoy más que seguro que estarán felices de irse de vacaciones, y más contigo – Dijo planeándolo todo en su mente.

- Supongo que no puedo hacerte recapacitar, ¿Cierto? –

- En lo absoluto – Respondió con orgullo él, besando con delicadeza su pequeña y bonita nariz.

Kagome no cabía de la felicidad, estaba junto a su amado Inuyasha, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más lo quería, él era más que un simple novio, era ya una necesidad. No sabía la razón exacta de aquel sentimiento tan posesivo que había tomado posesión de ella desde el primer beso, pero su corazón le decía que estaba bien, que había… nacido para ello.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Buenos días preciosa – Saludó Inuyasha besando con ternura su rosada mejilla.

- Buenos días – Respondió ella cerrando los ojos ante la caricia.

Se encontraban al pié del templo y frente a la casa del oji-dorado, con los uniformes puestos y mochilas en las manos, preparados para otro día escolar. Era temprano aún, solían salir a estas horas para poder disfrutar del camino hacia la escuela tranquilos y solos. Sin embargo, el día de hoy, Inuyasha tenía otros planes.

- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó ella con suavidad.

- Claro – Aceptó él tomando su mano – Pero no a la escuela –

- ¿No? – Preguntó divertida la peli-negra - ¿Entonces a dónde iremos? –

- A un lugar mágico para mí – Dijo feliz llevando a Kagome directo a la parada de autobús – Esta vez no tengo el auto, pero así llegaremos rápido también –

- Inuyasha, ¿Hablabas en serio? Yo creí que era broma, debemos ir al colegio, se nos hará tarde – Replicó ella.

- Preciosa, falta una semana y media para que terminen las clases y quiero disfrutar contigo una mañana, ¿Podemos? – Preguntó utilizando una expresión tan dulce que Kagome no pudo negarse.

- Tienes razón, pero recuerda que tenemos que volver al horario en que terminen las clases – Le recordó.

- Entendido jefecita – Respondió él, luego de parar el autobús y ayudarla a subir - ¿También me mandarás cuando estemos de vacaciones? –

- No lo sé puede que sí – Dijo ella riendo – A menos que me digas a dónde iremos y puede que sea más condescendiente –

El paisaje se volvía más agreste, los aglomeramientos de gente eran dejados atrás, lentamente se alejaban del bullicio de la ciudad mientras ellos estaban enfrascados en sus planes vacacionales. Kagome ya conocía este camino, iban al parque en el que había pasado la noche más hermosa de su vida. En su mente solo pasaban los recuerdos felices del lugar, ya no recordaba su desmayo y malestar. Algo lo había borrado.

- Vas a llevarme a nuestro parque, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con alegría la peli-negra sentada junto a él.

- ¿Nuestro parque? –

- Bueno, no lo es, pero… - Se detuvo para mirarlo fijo – En ese lugar tu me hiciste pasar la noche más hermosa, me pediste que fuera tu novia y… realmente creo que allí hay magia – Dijo acariciando su mejilla – Por eso creo que es una parte importante de nosotros, por eso creo que… es nuestro parque -

- Entonces sí, iremos a nuestro parque – Finalizó él, besándola con fervor.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente hasta que descendieron del autobús justo enfrente del hermoso paisaje al que venían. De día era tan, o más hermoso que de noche, ya que aunque no hubiera luciérnagas, las maravillosas y variadas flores que se extendían en todas direcciones se notaban más que en la oscuridad.

- ¿Quieres elegir el lugar para sentarnos tú esta vez? – Le ofreció Inuyasha tomándola de la mano – Yo te sigo –

Kagome caminó sin pensarlo demasiado, en su pecho sentía la necesidad de adentrarse más en aquel maravilloso espacio. Mientras más avanzaba más se maravillaba, sin embargo sus pies no se detenían, un pálpito le decía que debía continuar. Y no se equivocó, solo cuando su cuerpo quedó quieto pudo asombrarse del sitio al que habían llegado. Era un hermoso claro en medio de los árboles con el pasto fresco y verde, con flores de todos los colores por toda su extensión y una vista maravillosa hacia el cielo sin nubes que se alzaba sobre ellos.

Inuyasha feliz por el lugar elegido tomó de su mochila un mantel, lo extendió y sobre él colocó la comida que con dedicación había preparado para los dos la noche anterior – ¿Comemos? – Preguntó extendiendo su mano para que ella se sentara a su lado.

- ¿De dónde…? – Cuestionó Kagome antes de sentarse, extrañada por el mantel y la comida.

- Tenía planeado este día de campo desde anoche, preciosa – Respondió adivinando sus dudas – ¿Creíste que te traería para matarte de hambre? – Preguntó simulando estar horrorizado.

Ella solo rió demostrando cuan feliz él la hacía. El tiempo pasaba y con rapidez la hora de la vuelta se hizo presente, ambos entre besos, caricias y abrazos recogieron todo para volvieron a sus casas, aunque no si antes besarse como si el mundo fuera a acabar. Sin saber que las vueltas de la vida no siempre son para bien y que a veces la rueda de la fortuna gira en sentido contrario en que la felicidad lo hace.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¿Hijo? ¿Podemos pasar? – Preguntó una voz femenina, luego de golpear algunas veces.

- ¡Pasen, pasen! – Gritó Inuyasha desde la cama, imaginando las vacaciones que le esperaban con su novia. Habían pasado toda la tarde organizando que harían si fueran a la playa, o a las montañas. Ya que Inuyasha se resistía a decirle a qué lugar irían – _Genial, ya que ellos vinieron hasta aquí, podré proponerles las vacaciones_ – Pensó feliz de no tener que ir en su búsqueda.

Se imaginaba a su Kagome, en bikini cerca del mar y eso lo hacía entrar en calor. La imaginaba arropada hasta la frente al pié de una montaña, llenándolo de ternura. Se la imaginaba en cualquier situación, y deseaba verla en todas, así que definitivamente no sería un solo lugar al que irían. Sus pensamientos lo hicieron cerrar sus ojos, pera luego ser llamado por un fuerte carraspeo de su madre.

- Oh, lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa – Se disculpó el oji-dorado - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Cielo, tenemos algo que contarte – Dijo Izayoi al entrar a la habitación con una clara emoción marcada en el rostro y de la mano con Inu que parecía más calmado y hasta incluso algo culpable por lo que iba a suceder – Algo que te encantará – Continuó ella, ensanchando las sonrisa que llevaba.

- Em, bueno… yo también tengo algo que decirles, en realidad es más una propuesta – Dijo el oji-dorado – Pero mejor empieza tu mamá, creo que morirás si no lo haces ya – Un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a aflorar en lo más profundo de su pecho.

- Dile tú Inu, yo no puedo ni hablar de la emoción –

- ¿Yo? Bueno muchacho, este… yo, nosotros… este… - Balbuceó el padre sin encontrar el modo de decírselo.

- ¿Qué sucede querido? – Se extrañó ella, su esposo era tan decidido, jamás dudaba acerca de nada – ¡Dile de una vez! – Exclamó con entusiasmo para darle ánimos.

El oji-dorado los observaba con una expresión de confusión y de extrañeza en el rostro, y al ver la indecisión de sus padres dijo: - Si quieren puedo empezar yo, hasta que se decidan –

Inu tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó sin pausa alguna – –

Inuyasha el Izayoi parpadearon sin entender las palabras del oji-dorado mayor – Disculpa a tu padre cielo, está algo emocionado con todo esto –

- ¿Con qué madre? La verdad no los entiendo – Respondió él comenzando a ponerse molesto.

- Muchacho, conseguimos una beca de estudios en el extranjero – Repitió, y esa vez con más calma el padre – Para ti hijo –

El joven había quedado pasmado, pero muy lejos de la emoción. Ahora aquel sentimiento extraño en su pecho rápidamente se había expandido hasta ocupar cada rincón de su cuerpo, ahora sabía lo que era, un mal presentimiento. Uno muy, muy malo.

- ¡Sí cielo, te irás a estudiar fuera del país como siempre lo soñamos! – Exclamó feliz Izayoi.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola! Cómo están todos? :D

Volví después de muuuucho tiempo, la verdad no tenía planeado que se harían tan largas las vacaciones peeero como soy una buena trabajadora desde allá, y en un pequeño cuaderno, escribía en mi tiempo libre la conti :)

En fin, para que hablar tanto... **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a los que leen**. Los quiero y hasta pronto ^^


	12. La Carta

**La C****arta**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- ¿Q-Qué? – Susurró Inuyasha sin aire.

- Que irás al extranjero a estudiar – Explicó nuevamente Izayoi - ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos que andan tan extraños? –

- N-No puede ser, no – Murmuraba el oji-dorado una y otra vez.

- Sé que es increíble cielo, yo aún estoy impresionada ¡Esto es lo que siempre soñamos! – Exclamó feliz acariciando el renegrido cabello de su hijo quién no podía articular palabra, solo logró juntar fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirar a su padre con súplica.

- Lo-lo siento hijo – Respondió Inu con culpa.

- ¿Lo siento? – Preguntó exaltada la madre - ¿Cómo que lo siento? Creo que por más que trato no logro comprender su actitud –

- Izayoi, es obvio que el sueño de nuestro hijo ya no es estudiar en el extranjero –

- Pe-pero no puede ser – Se negaba a aceptar la verdad – Desde que naciste soñamos con una beca como esa, es más tú también soñabas con esto ¿Por qué…? –

- Mamá, ya no tengo diez años mis intereses han cambiado – Dijo Inuyasha recuperando en algo el aliento – Toda mi vida me han tenido viajando de un lado a otro, sin poder hacer amigos ni nada, ¡Toda mi vida ha sido igual! – Exclamó furioso.

- Pen-pensamos que no te desagradaban los viajes, hijo, nosotros no sabíamos… - Balbuceó su padre sorprendido.

- Al principio me gustaban, el cambio de aire me agradaba, pero con el paso del tiempo empecé a querer formar un grupo de amigos, de asentarme en algún lugar, ¡Y a no abandonarlo todo cada año! Sin embargo nunca dije nada porque pensé… - Se detuvo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, era el momento de que sus padres supieran la verdad – Desde pequeño… siento un vacío en el pecho del cual no he hablado con nadie, nunca supe el por qué, era sentir que me faltaba algo, que todo lo que tenía no era suficiente, que mi vida no tenía sentido alguno, que estaba vacío, pensé que… en alguno de nuestros interminables viajes iba a encontrar la pieza faltante… -

- Cielo, pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Nunca lo demostraste – Replicó su madre sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo preocupada de lo que podía haber ocasionado ese estado de ánimo.

- Claro que no lo demostré, no quería que se preocuparan por algo así, traté… traté de actuar como un chico común –

- En-entonces todas aquellas salidas sin sentido, tu… rebeldía, tu despreocupación por todo ¿Era una fachada? – Preguntó su padre entendiendo por fin la extraña actitud de su hijo durante su niñez.

- Bueno, por lo que yo veía a mi alrededor muchos disfrutaban de salir todo el tiempo, entonces comencé a imitarlos, la despreocupación era la excusa perfecta para que mi mente estuviera protegida de otros problemas, mientras que la rebeldía la usaba para no tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones – Explicó algo avergonzado.

- Pero hijo, no entiendo – Replicó su madre – Si imitabas a tus compañeros… No creo que muchos dedicaran tanto tiempo al estudio como tú cielo – Dijo de alguna manera extrañada.

- Bueno… el estudio fue en muchas maneras mi escape de la realidad a un mundo distinto ya sean números o historias, mientras más me compenetraba al estudio menos vacío me sentía – Respondió alegre de que al menos sus notas hubieran sido una pequeña compensación por su rebelde actitud.

- Cielo – Murmuró con ternura Izayoi abrazándolo dulcemente – Supongo que aquel vacío ya no esta, ¿No es así? –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Cuestionó Inuyasha.

- Muchacho, hace meses venimos asombrándonos de cuánto había cambiado tu actitud, lo acreditamos a que pudieses haber madurado, pero supongo que debe ser por otra razón – Dijo Inu palmeando su hombro.

- Yo… encontré lo que me faltaba – Respondió cerrando sus ojos para enfocar detrás de sus párpados aquello que lo completaba en todos los sentidos.

Inu comprendió al instante de qué se trataba, aquella expresión era la misma que había puesto durante toda la cena en que había presentado a Kagome como su novia, si se trataba de ella entonces… Inuyasha y la pequeña sufrirían bastante.

- ¿Y qué es eso que te faltaba? – Preguntó Izayoi sin ser conciente de las cavilaciones de su esposo.

- Kagome – Respondió rápido y contundente.

- ¿Ella? – Dijo con curiosidad – Bueno hijo, es tu primer novia es obvio que piensas que es tu mundo… - Explicó Izayoi de manera superada hasta ser interrumpida.

- Mamá, no tengo diez años, yo la amo y sé que es la mujer de mi vida, no tengo dudas – Puntualizó – En mi corazón lo sé, no puedo explicarlo pero desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos –

- Inuyasha – Le llamó su madre con severidad – Entiendo que puedas quererla mucho, pero aún eres muy joven como para saber del amor y estás bajo nuestra responsabilidad hasta tu mayoría de edad –

- Pero… pensé que ustedes lo entenderían – Dijo Inuyasha exasperado – Yo la amo, quiero quedarme en Japón, con mis amigos, con ella –

- Muchacho, aceptamos esa beca porque queremos que tengas un buen futuro, sabes bien que aquel año que estuvimos en Inglaterra no pudimos conseguir un cupo para ti en aquella prestigiosa escuela, fue esa la razón para mudarnos aquí, sino, nos hubiésemos quedado – Explicó con seriedad Inu – Por eso no vamos a rechazarla, vas a ir a esa escuela lo quieras o no –

- ¿Por qué me hacen esto? – Preguntó el oji-dorado perdiendo la compostura - ¡¿Por qué? –

- Hijo no pienses que queremos arruinar tu vida, solo buscamos lo mejor para ti, y en estos momentos lo mejor es aceptar esa beca, aunque ahora no lo entiendas… sabemos que algún día nos lo agradecerás – Finalizó su madre alejándose de él y acercándose a Inu quien no se había movido del marco de la puerta.

- Pero… -

- Sin peros – Dijo su madre cortante – Nos mudaremos dentro de dos semanas, yo quería irnos ni bien terminaran las clases, pero tu padre quiso que nos quedáramos dos días más para que pudieras… -

- Despedirme de todos… otra vez – Murmuró Inuyasha agachando la mirada y dejando caer una silenciosa lágrima por su mejilla.

Sus padres lo miraron con tristeza, nunca hubieran imaginado que su hijo reaccionaría así. Se miraron culpables y con miedo de que todos sus grandes cambios volvieran para atrás. Izayoi suspiró y cerró la puerta tras ellos – Es lo mejor para él –

- No te aflijas mi amor, él deberá entender – Dijo Inu acariciando los cabellos de su mujer.

Ella solo pudo dejar caer algunas lágrimas con dolor – L-lo que menos deseo en la vida es que mi hijo sufra y… él está sufriendo Inu, está sufriendo – Balbuceó cada vez con más arrepentimiento - Hace mucho tiempo que no llora, desde bebé, tal vez… tal vez no debimos… -

- Izayoi, desde que Inuyasha nació queríamos algo como esto, somos sus padres y debemos actuar como tales, aunque esto duela – Respondió firme él.

- Pero, la pequeña ella… ella también sufrirá – Replicó con culpa la castaña llorando en el pecho de Inu quien acariciaba con fervor sus cabellos.

- Sí lo sé, pero por algo suceden las cosas, no podemos ir en contra del destino, esa beca llegó a nosotros justo en este momento y nuestro deber era aceptarla, nuestro hijo merece esa educación –

- Ti-tienes razón – Afirmó Izayoi esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – No sé que haría sin ti – Murmuró besándolo suavemente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¿Inuyasha? – Le llamó Kagome desde su asiento - ¿Qué te sucede que estás tan extraño? –

- ¿Extraño? –

- Más que eso diría yo… estás… distante ¿Qué sucede? –

- _¿Por qué es tan perceptiva?_ – Pensó con temor a que descubriera la verdad – Nada preciosa, estoy cansado, nada más –

- Pero hace días que vienes así, ya casi no nos vemos por las tardes, solo aquí – Dijo ella con una mirada triste - ¿Hi-hice algo malo? –

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó Inuyasha riendo - ¡Claro que si! –

La peli-negra abrió en extremo sus ojos chocolate mirándolo con sorpresa.

- Tú robaste mi corazón – Finalizó logrando una risa y un sonrojo por parte de ella – Y… no estoy seguro de querer que me lo devuelvas – Murmuró besando con ternura su suave mejilla.

- Bueno, no pensaba hacerlo – Respondió – ¿Sabes? Eres muy bueno desviándote del tema –

- _Demonios_ – Se reprochó mentalmente, realmente su Kagome era una mujer increíble – No me desvío, yo te amo – Dijo besándola apasionadamente para evitar una respuesta.

Algunas toses se dejaron oír por el salón, mientras que la pareja se separaba lentamente dejando a un Inuyasha feliz, y a una Kagome avergonzada hasta los huesos – Yo también – Murmuró ella - ¿Qué me ocultas? –

- Nada preciosa – Respondió rápidamente el oji-dorado desviando la vista hacia sus amigos, quienes charlaban alegremente con las amigas de Kagome, cosa que le agradaba ya que cuando él no estuviera ella no estaría tan sola.

- Pe… -

- Chicos, vamos a comprar algo para comer, ¿Vienen? – Dijo Otaru salvando a Inuyasha, quien se estaba quedando sin excusas.

- ¡Claro! ¿Vamos preciosa? –

- Mm – Musitó ella, buscando la manera de descubrir lo que ocultaba el oji-dorado.

Durante el resto del día Kagome no pudo volver a hablar con Inuyasha ya que sus amigos se empeñaban en llevarlos de un lugar al otro. Al volver a sus casas él se escapó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer como todas las tardes, cosa que era cierta ya que poco a poco iba empacando sus cosas para la mudanza. Ya en la noche ella lo llamó pero Inuyasha no contestó.

- Perdóname mi amor – Susurró él mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro sin parar entre la oscuridad de sus cuarto ahora vacío mientras escuchaba el teléfono sonar sin que nadie más que él lo oyera, porque sus padres se hallaban en una cena de negocios – Te amo tanto – Murmuró derramando algunas salinas gotas sobre una hoja en blanco que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La distancia entre ellos creció con el paso de los días, logrando la preocupación de Kagome en el último día de clases, donde todos disfrutaban y terminaban de planear sus vacaciones. La peli-negra no podía entender el por qué de aquel cambio, Inuyasha ya no le hablaba más de lo necesario, y si lo hacía era una evasiva constante, solo volvía a ser el mismo cuando se despedía, cuando la besaba como si no tuviera más tiempo para hacerlo, dejándole clara solo una cosa.

- Te amo, nunca lo olvides – Decía enfocando aquellos perturbadores y límpidos ojos ámbar sobre ella – Nunca –

Puede que su corazón se aferrara a esas palabras para no derrumbarse, puede que no quisiera aceptar el desinterés del oji-dorado o tal vez no quisiera oír la verdad, pero ella jamás volvió a cuestionar la actitud de Inuyasha, solo permanecía a su lado, acariciándolo cuanto más pudiera, disfrutando de las pocas y sentidas palabras que él le regalaba y de sus ardientes besos de despedida. Era poco y lo sabía, pero no quería hacerle caso a ese mal presentimiento que se había instalado en ella desde la primera vez que él se había, casi, despedido.

"_**Te amo, nunca lo olvides. Nunca."**_

Los minutos pasaban, agónicos para ella. Su temor se incrementaba. Si las clases terminaban… ¿Volvería a verlo en algún momento? ¿La dejaría? Su mente no quería ahondar demasiado en el tema. Pero su corazón no dejaba de retumbar estrepitosamente cada vez que él la miraba con tristeza, o cuando él cerraba sus ojos ante alguna de sus caricias para luego alejarse.

Finalmente el timbre de inicio del verano sonó, llenando el instituto de gritos eufóricos y de risas felices. Todos sus amigos se despedían con abrazos prometiendo llamarse, incluso pudo ver como sus propias amigas abrazaban felices a los amigos de Inuyasha, y se prometían volver a verse pronto con algunos sonrojos de por medio. En algún otro día aquello hubiera bastado como para pasar un buen rato aplastándolas con preguntas, pero en aquel instante Kagome solo podía retener la mirada sobre el oji-dorado que era abrazado una y otra vez por sus amigos como si no se fueran a volver a ver. No supo cuando fue que él dirigió su mirada hacia ella, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que erizó cada uno de los bellos de su cuerpo.

- Vamos princesa – Dijo estirando su mano.

Kagome no respondió por miedo a quebrar su voz, la felicidad que le hizo sentir esa mirada la destrozó el hecho de que no volvió a hablarle durante todo el camino hasta llegar al pie del templo. Sabía que no podría contener demasiado las lágrimas, pero no quería llorar frente a él. No podía hacerlo. Él volvió a besarla con su acostumbrada pasión, profundizando el beso al instante aferrando con fuerza la cintura de Kagome a su pecho. No duró mucho, lo suficiente como para que, al esconder el rostro en su hombro, lograra derramar algunas incontenibles gotas salinas que limpió al instante sobre su uniforme varonil.

- Mañana… mañana quiero que salgamos – Murmuró lento sin notar la humedad de su camisa - ¿Qué dices preciosa? –

Afirmó pegada a su cuello, sin pronunciar una palabra.

- Pasaré por ti en la mañana – Dijo acariciando sus renegridos cabellos – Ahora… ahora debo irme –

Ella no pudo más que separarse de él y mirarlo con sus bellos ojos algo hinchados – Cla-claro – Balbuceó con un tono que se reprochó internamente – Hasta mañana – Se despidió girando hacia su templo.

Un firme abrazo por la espalda la detuvo – Te amo, nunca lo olvides – Susurró contra su oído – Nunca – Finalizó apretando sus brazos sobre su cintura y besando fugazmente su níveo cuello.

Kagome no soportó más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, soltándose de su abrazo y corriendo desesperada para su casa. Inuyasha la miró desaparecer el las alturas del templo y tocó su hombro – Supongo que no pude engañarla en lo absoluto – Murmuró sintiendo la humedad de su camisa y volteando para entrar en su casa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Podía dejarse engañar tan rápido? ¿Tan ciega estaba? Pues parecía que sí. Él llegó temprano para llevarla al su parque. Volvieron al mismo lugar que la vez anterior, almorzaron, charlaron sobre trivialidades, rieron, se besaron, se mimaron. Una pareja perfecta. Pero en su corazón, Kagome sabía que esto era una distracción, no sabía de qué, ni por qué, pero lo intuía. Inuyasha trataba de actuar normal con ella, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel pedazo de papel que se encontraba en su bolsillo trasero, que parecía pesar más que un yunque de veinte toneladas.

El atardecer se hizo presente poco a poco, comenzando por cambiar las tonalidades del cielo. Con lo que Inuyasha dijo que debía volver a su casa. El viaje era justo a media noche, tenía exactamente cuatro horas para llegar al aeropuerto. Dejó a la peli-negra en su casa despidiéndose con un beso rayano en la violencia, que subió el calor corporal de ambos. Le hubiese encantado disfrutar de una noche de pasión con su Kagome como despedida, pero sabía que no era justo para ella, no podía dejar que ella le entregara todo para luego irse y dejarla sola.

La soltó antes de perder los estribos y corrió hacia su casa dejándola sola y confusa. Las nueve. Sus padres tenían todo listo al igual que él ya que el viaje hasta el aeropuerto era largo incluso en auto y debían estar una hora y media antes para el papeleo, tomó su valija y la acomodó junto a la de sus padres en su auto. Observó por última vez su casa vacía, puesto que sus cosas habían sido trasladadas en tardes anteriores, y antes de subir al auto sacó aquel papel de su bolsillo y corrió a dejarlo en la puerta de la casa de Kagome, tocando con sus nudillos un par de veces. Solo cuando oyó que alguien iba a abrir la puerta comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el auto que arrancó al instante, dejando cada vez más pequeña la vista de su amada casa y de su amada Kagome.

La madre de ella abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a nadie en esta, buscó con la mirada hacia todos lados y en medio de esa inspección descubrió un sobre dejado arriba del tapete. Lo tomó extrañada y leyó las dos palabras que ocupaban el frente: "Kagome Higurashi". No dudó en entregársela a su hija quien se encontraba frente al televisor sin prestarle demasiada atención, tenía el presentimiento de que era algo importante.

- Para ti cielo – Dijo su madre cariñosamente.

La peli-negra no respondió al primer llamado, ni al segundo, el tercero llegó con preocupación y una mano sobre su hombro, lo que la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Tardó unos minutos entre abrirla y leerla, y otros en entender su significado y el sentido de las palabras escritas en ella. No supo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, sus manos no podían parar de temblar, las lágrimas poblaron sus mejillas al instante, hubiese caído desmayada de no ser porque con sus últimas fuerzas se levantó para intentar salir de la casa.

- ¡Hija! ¿Qué sucede? – La detuvo su madre al darse cuenta del aspecto de ella – Es tarde para que salgas sola, y… ¡Mira como estás cielo! ¿Qué sucedió? –

- Mamá, debo irme, debo detenerlo, debo… debo… - Balbuceaba buscando dinero para el taxi.

- No cielo, tu no irás a ninguna parte y menos así – Musitó severa su madre.

- ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Él se irá! ¡ÉL SE IRA! – Gritaba sin parar de temblar – Yo, lo siento – Murmuró antes de salir corriendo de su casa, sin detenerse ante los gritos de su madre llamándola. Tardó en encontrar un taxi en la calle a esas horas, y entre murmullos y lágrimas le indicó a dónde debía ir. Sabía que era tarde, pero no podía darse por vencida, tenía que llegar al aeropuerto.

Su madre desistió de gritar para recoger un papel arrugado y húmedo que se hallaba en el suelo. La carta. Sin dudarlo se sentó en el comedor desde donde podía observar al abuelo y a Sota mirar la televisión tranquilamente, ellos de tan entusiasmados que estaban que no le prestaron atención a Kagome. Con algo de temor comenzó a leer:

_**"Preciosa:**_

_**No sé bien como hacer esto, pero no tengo el valor de decírtelo frente a frente. Aunque seguramente no sea la mejor manera… es la única que yo puedo soportar. Mis padres obtuvieron una beca en Inglaterra en el mejor colegio para que yo termine mis estudios allí. Me lo avisaron hace dos semanas pero yo no pude decírtelo antes, tal vez pienses que soy un miedoso, un estúpido, pero no quería que sufrieras todo este tiempo, solo quería disfrutarlo, aunque sé que ni siquiera eso pudimos hacer. Me gustaría que… no, necesito que me perdones por esto… Yo imploré a mis padres poder quedarme junto a ti, en mi colegio, con nuestros amigos en mi casa, pero ellos solo hicieron su trabajo de padres y decidieron lo que ellos pensaron era lo mejor. En estas pocas líneas me gustaría que supieras lo mucho que significaste, significas y significarás para mí. Antes de encontrarte estaba vacío, literalmente, sentía un vacío enorme en mi pecho que no desaparecía con nada, recorrí el mundo pensando que podría descubrir aquello que me completara. Hasta que ese día, el día de tu cumpleaños tú apareciste sentada en tu lugar mirándome con esos hermosos ojos chocolate que me enloquecen y que nublan todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, en ese momento pude comprender que eras la mujer de mi vida. Tengo dieciséis años, para muchos esto significa que soy algo joven para saber lo que es el amor, pero yo no lo pienso así, te amo, contra lo que todos crean y piensen, te amo, y desde el primer momento en que te vi, tú te robaste mi corazón, y, como te dije hace unos días, no lo quiero de vuelta, quédatelo es tuyo, para siempre. Puede que me odies después de esto pero yo no podía despedirme de ti teniéndote frente a mí, no lo hubiese soportado, por eso consideré esta la mejor manera. Te ruego que rehagas tu vida, que sigas para adelante, que me olvides. Es lo mejor para los dos, no sé si podré volver algún día por eso no quiero que me esperes, y en lo que a mí respecta yo voy a tratar de olvidarte con cada fibra de mi ser. Lo nuestro duró poco pero fue hermoso, sin embargo aunque el primer amor es fuerte estoy seguro de que conseguirás al alguien más que te ame y ames como te lo mereces. No tengo más para decir, salvo que todo lo que dije e hice en algún momento de nuestra relación fue verdadero. Yo te amo, y no quiero que te lo olvides nunca. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Espero que logres dejar de quererme pronto para que tu vida siga como siempre, yo trataré de hacer lo mismo, lo prometo. Mi vuelo sale a media noche, cuando leas esto probablemente sea muy tarde para que me detengas, sí, lo tenía todo planeado, discúlpame por favor. Te ruego no me busques, porque eso lo haría más complicado para ambos. Te ama.**_

_**Inuyasha Taisho."**_

Kagome corrió por entre la gente hacía la puerta de embarque del vuelo 126, luego de detenerse unos segundo en información para preguntar. Cuanto más avanzaba menos creía adelantarse, eran las doce menos cinco, y le quedaba un largo trecho por llegar. Sabía que ya era tarde, pero su corazón no quería detenerse, quería llegar a él, aunque sea por última vez.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritaba una y otra vez, logrando que la gente espantada le abra camino - ¡No te vayas! ¡Inuyasha! –

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¿Se siente cómodo señor? – Preguntó una azafata al oji-dorado que se encontraba sentado en su cabina personal al lado de la de sus padres – El vuelo está por despegar -

- No gracias – Murmuró cerrando la puerta y sus bellos ojos dorados, entregándose al sueño que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos – Kagome – Murmuró derramando una lágrima solitaria y comenzando a sentir el movimiento del avión.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó sin aliento la peli-negra llegando por fin a la puerta de embarque – ¡Señorita espere! ¡No cierre! ¡Debo entrar! –

- ¿Tiene boleto señorita? – Preguntó la joven azafata, impresionándose con el aspecto de Kagome, quién se encontraba despeinada, con sus ropas desarregladas, y sus ojos sumamente hinchados y rojos. Parecía a punto de colapsar.

- N-no, no, él está en ese avión y… yo debo verlo – Balbuceó ella temblando descontroladamente.

- Lo siento pero el vuelo acaba de despegar – Informó la joven intentando acercarse a ella – Se siente usted… - Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte sonido de la peli-negra chocando duramente contra el suelo del lugar.

**Continuará…**


	13. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- ¡Hija! – Dijo emocionada su madre besando con fervor su frente cálida – Al fin despiertas –

Ella la miró extrañada y abrió sus labios en medio de un gran esfuerzo ya que los notaba rígidos y secos, pero no pudo emitir ni una palabra. Su mente estaba en blanco y confusa, ¿Desde cuándo dormía? ¿Qué le había pasado? Una sola imagen disipó aquella niebla que le impedía pensar con claridad. Él. Su hermoso rostro y sus ojos ámbar la despertaron, haciendo que se levante de un tirón en la cama para sentarse ignorando el dolor que invadía su cuerpo.

- ¡Inu-Inuyasha! – Gritó intentando ponerse de pié - ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? –

Su madre la miró con tristeza, tratando de calmarla – Kagome, cielo tranquila – Murmuraba acariciando su cabello y haciendo algo de fuerza para que volviera a recostarse.

- Mamá, ¿Dónde está él? ¿Por qué no está aquí? – Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mujer que se hallaba a su lado - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Dónde está? –

- Cielo por favor, tienes fiebre tranquilízate – Rogaba ella sin poder contestar sus preguntas.

Su mirada chocolate recorrió su habitación hasta toparse con un sobre arrugado arriba de su mesa de luz. Todos los acontecimientos se le vinieron a la mente como un baldazo de agua helada que se empeñaba en congelar cada uno de sus músculos. La última salida juntos, la despedida, la carta, la desesperación, el aeropuerto, todo se agolpaba en su mente dolorosamente despierta ahora. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos nuevamente humedeciendo al instante la almohada – Se fue – Susurró con profundo dolor.

- No llores más, te hará más daño – Decía su madre acariciando su rostro – Tranquilízate cielo por favor –

- ¿Ha-hace cuánto que es-estoy dormida? – Preguntó hipando la peli-negra - ¿Qué me su-sucedió? -

- Cuando la azafata te informó que el vuelo… había despegado tú te desmayaste, llamaron a una ambulancia para traerte, pero no despertabas más que para delirar y volver a desmayarte – Su madre se detuvo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Hace tres días que duermes y deliras con una fiebre muy alta, los… los médicos me dijeron que era solo una fuerte impresión y que debías descansar pero… ¡Ay mi cielo! Pensé que no reaccionarías más, con el abuelo y Sota hemos estado cuidándote, tratando de bajar tu fiebre –

- Discúlpame mamá, no quise preocuparte así – Dijo sin expresión – Ahora me siento mejor, déjame descansar un día más y mañana me levantaré a ayudar en la casa – Mintió sintiendo un dolor que ahora sabía la acompañaría por mucho tiempo.

- No te preocupes por eso no estás del todo bien, y para lidiar con la casa estoy yo, tú solo relájate y disfruta de tus vacaciones – La excusó con tristeza al ver la falta de expresión en su rostro y las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

- Vacaciones – Susurró ella – Sí lo haré, pero necesito volver a la escuela por algunas cosas y luego te ayudaré en lo que pueda aquí, necesito no volver a pisar el instituto por un tiempo y cuando más rápido busque mis cosas mejor – Finalizó girando su cuerpo para tomar una posición fetal donde continuó llorando mientras sentía como su corazón se dividía en dos.

Su madre se retiró sin decir una palabra y la dejó descansar. Durante el resto del día le llevó comida constantemente pero cada vez que iba a llevarle más, se daba cuenta de que ella no había probado bocado, la reprendió para que comiera, pero no logró hacerla entrar en razón, Kagome se excusaba diciendo que no tenía hambre. Su preocupación aumentó con el correr de las horas, ella no había comido nada sólido desde el viaje de Inuyasha.

Llegada la noche, volvió a subir a su cuarto y la encontró profundamente dormida. Tocó sus mejillas y las encontró húmedas. Retiró la comida que anteriormente le había llevado junto con la cena que venía a dejarle, junto con una mirada de tristeza y compasión. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó unos leves murmullos, y al acercarse los escuchó con claridad.

- No, no, no, Inuyasha – Balbuceaba Kagome con vos ahogada – No me dejes, no te vayas, yo te amo, no me dejes, no, no, no –

Su corazón se estrujó al escucharla tan destrozada, se reflejó en ella cuando su marido había muerto, cuando sus sueños se veían atormentados por los recuerdos y murmuraba sin cesar su nombre. Salió de allí rogando que el tiempo la ayudara como lo hizo con ella. Aunque sabía que el dolor no la abandonaría jamás.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Contra la voluntad de su madre, Kagome se encontraba sentada en su antiguo salón rodeada por sus amigas y amigos, quienes parloteaban cosas sin demasiado sentido, con el único fin de distraerla al haberla encontrado vagando por los pasillos con las cosas que venía a retirar de su casillero al igual que ellos. Súbitamente su mente cayó en cuenta de una cosa. ¿Por qué nadie preguntaba por Inuyasha? ¿Por qué nadie se extrañaba con su ausencia? Lo comprendió cuando las piezas encajaron como en un rompecabezas.

- Us-ustedes lo sabían – Afirmó en un susurró quebrado. Logrando sorprender a los seis jóvenes que se hallaban a su alrededor, por escucharla luego de horas hablar y descubrir aquello de lo que no estaban orgullosos.

- Discúlpanos Kagome – Dijo Ayumi, quién decidió hablar por todos – Inuyasha nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada, que él quería encargarse de eso… Nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo, en serio nosotros… - Pero se detuvo al observar una mueca de dolor en ella.

- Es-está bien, no los culpo – Respondió sin aliento luego de oír el nombre de quién ocupaba cada noche en su mente y alma – Tranquilos – Debía seriamente dejar de pronunciar aquel nombre, lo necesitaba.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, como nunca. En menos de lo que pensaron ya eran casi las doce, decidida a volver a su casa, para ayudar a su madre con la cena, se puso de pié junto con sus amigos para salir del instituto, hasta el año siguiente. En medio del pasillo principal que desembocaba en la puerta de entrada un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules oscuro la detuvo.

- ¿Higurashi cierto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

- S-sí – Respondió Kagome.

- Pues, yo soy Houyo – Se presentó sin dejar de sonreír – Me enteré que estuviste enferma, y pienso que eres muy joven para enfermar y como no se me ocurrió algo que te ayude pensé en traer una canasta de frutas para que recuerdes alimentarte balanceadamente – Explicó alegre y algo distraído – Ahora si me disculpas debo irme, nos vemos Higurashi – Se despidió corriendo y agitando su mano izquierda en forma de saludo.

En medio del pasillo, Kagome se sentía algo descolocada con una canasta repleta de frutas de todos los tamaños y colores. Sin pensarlo sonrió levemente ante la situación olvidando por un instante aquella puntada en el corazón que la acompañaba constantemente. Sus amigas y amigos no lo pasaron por alto y se miraron cómplices, definitivamente ese chico ayudaría a la peli-negra con su dolor.

Los días dieron paso a los meses quienes pasaban extrañamente rápido y provocaron en ella grandes estragos. La Kagome que todos conocían no era la misma en estos tiempos. Su físico había cambiado: sus curvas habían vuelto más femeninas, ya era toda una mujer, mientras que su delgadez preocupaba demasiado a su familia y amigos, pero lo que más sorprendía era el cambio en su personalidad, antes tan abierta y cariñosa, ahora ella era casi un ente, no comía más que lo necesario para satisfacer mínimamente a su madre, no reía, no salía con nadie a menos que la obligaran, su cabello se encontraba opaco al igual que sus mejillas, quienes no habían vuelto a tomar color desde la partida de Inuyasha, y sus ojos, siempre tan vivaces y despiertos, no mostraban expresión alguna, solo tristeza y lágrimas.

Sus amigos, incluyendo a Houyo ahora, intentaban animarla, y lograr que saliera de aquel pozo en el que estaba hundida sin remedio. Como estaba en vacaciones y el tiempo libre le sobraba, se pasaba el día entre su cuarto, la casa de Inuyasha, ahora vacía, y el parque de Izayoi, su parque. Tuvo que admitir su tendencia al masoquismo, puesto que recorrer cada lugar en el que había estado con él no era la mejor opción estando como estaba ella.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró mezclarse con el mundo, saliendo con sus amigos, con Houyo que se había convertido en un pretendiente insistente y con su familia, que silenciosamente seguía su fuerza de voluntad para mejorar. Por suerte sus notas se mantenían intactas, ya que ella había encontrado un escape de la realidad en el estudio, haciendo que al menos la escuela resultara fácil y tranquila. Luego de bastante tiempo aquel dolor que sentía en su pecho, que lo comprimía hasta dejarla sin aliento, se convirtió en una herida y más tarde en un hueco, un vacío que antes era ocupado por su corazón, un corazón que estaba lejos de ella, en Inglaterra.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Inglaterra, frío y lluvioso, tal y como lo recordaba. Inuyasha se encontraba bajando del avión, había intentado dormir con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo lo conseguía por unos minutos para que luego en sus sueños se apareciera ella, Kagome, llorando amargamente en su habitación luego de haber leído la carta que ahora le parecía demasiado cruel como despedida.

Luego de varios trámites, y busca de equipaje lograron subir a un taxi que los llevaría a su antigua casa allí. Siempre le pareció hermosa, una casa que parecía de muñecas, con su presencia imponente, rodeada de enredaderas y plantas, parecía un bosque. Ahora la veía más como una cárcel, una en la que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo solo y con aquel vacío que había vuelto a su cuerpo desde el instante en que se había separado de los labios de su Kagome.

No le sorprendió que el lugar estuviera ya acomodado y limpio, ya que sus padres había viajado antes para acomodarlo todo a su gusto. Subió hacia la habitación que le pertenecía desde siempre, y la encontró justo como la recordaba, con aquel ventanal y balcón que le permitían observar de vez en cuando las estrellas. Miró las cajas que le correspondían pero no estaba con el humor para acomodarlas, cansado se recostó en su gran cama y se durmió al instante.

El ruido de la lluvia lo despertó temprano, ya que había demasiada oscuridad. Buscó entre las cajas su reloj, al cual mientras estaba en Japón, había cambiado la hora para acoplarla con la de allí. Como lo pensaba eran las cinco y diez. Lentamente y todavía algo adormilado empezó a desarmar caja tras caja, hasta tener todo acomodado. Para cuando volvió a mirar el reloj eran las siete, una hora razonable para despertar y no preocupar a sus padres con su insomnio, que sospechaba, iba a acompañarlo durante bastante tiempo.

El tiempo le dio la razón, los días pasaron con rapidez mientras el escasamente salía de su habitación para comer o ir al baño, el insomnio, el dolor y las lágrimas fueron sus acompañantes durante meses. Sus padres observaban sus cambios tristes, deseando que la escuela lo ayudara, equivocándose nuevamente, claro que sus notas seguían altas, bien altas ya que los libros volvían a ayudarlo a escapar como cuando era más niño, pero ya no se molestaba en crear una fachada, sino que se mostraba tal cual estaba, destrozado, ellos solo podían mirarse con culpa y remordimiento al entender el gran error que habían cometido.

- Cielo, se te hará tarde – Le llamó, una mañana, con dulzura Izayoi desde la puerta de su cuarto - ¿Hijo? – Le llamó al no obtener respuesta. Se acercó silenciosamente y lo vio con las mejillas coloradas y el cabello pegado a la cara en algunas zonas. Tocó su rostro y lo encontró húmedo y caliente – Cielo – Murmuró con dolor.

- M-mamá – Balbuceó él abriendo levemente sus bellos ojos ámbar, ahora enarcados por profundas ojeras - ¿Q-qué ho-hora es? – Preguntó intentando levantarse.

- Tranquilo, llamaré a la escuela y diré que estás enfermo – Dijo ella acariciando sus renegridos cabellos.

- N-no, tengo que ir, necesito ir – Murmuraba sin cesar – Kagome, Kagome, ella me espera en la puerta para ir juntos – Deliraba, seguramente tenía fiebre muy alta.

- Recuéstate hijo – Pidió su madre, mientras buscaba una compresa fría y la ponía sobre la frente de Inuyasha – _Esto pasa por llorar tanto_ – Pensó compungida y culpable.

Los meses continuaron pasando, y cada tanto él sufría recaídas con fiebre y delirios, donde decía, más bien gritaba todo lo que trataba de bloquear en su mente mientras estaba conciente. Sus padres llamaron a muchos médicos pero todos decían lo mismo: depresión, adjuntando que él debía sacar todo lo que enfermaba su cuerpo y alma. Izayoi pensó y pensó en cómo podría ayudarlo y junto con Inu, lo convencieron de hacer deportes, de salir con sus compañeros. Logrando que con el tiempo dejara, al menos, de enfermar.

Su nombre se volvió tabú, ni él ni su familia lo pronunciaban, y rara vez se referían a ella. Kagome, se había vuelto un tema intocable, ya que con una simple mención de su nombre Inuyasha pasaba días intentando recuperarse del dolor que le provocaba. Sin embargo y contra lo que su mente y cuerpo le pedían, cada noche antes de dormir, o al menos intentar hacerlo, dedicaba todo el tiempo posible a recordar su aspecto, su olor, su sabor, sus ojos, sus labios, todo. No podía permitirse olvidarla, aunque lo quisiera, aunque lo había prometido, no podía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Higurashi! – Gritaba Houyo desde la entrada al cine.

- Buenos días – Respondía Kagome al llegar hasta él.

- Me alegro de que vinieras, entremos que la película está por comenzar – Dijo él sonrojándose al notar lo hermosa que ella estaba a pesar de su delgadez y falta de expresión.

La película era de terror puesto que ella no estaba ni cerca lista para una romántica. Lejos de provocarle miedo, la miró sin mover ni un músculo de su rostro. Él la observaba cada tanto, y sentía no poder ayudarla en su dolor, ya que sus amigos le habían contado el por qué del cambio en ella.

Al salir Houyo la llevó por unos licuados a un bar muy alegre cerca del cine en el que estaban. Para luego acompañarla hasta su casa.

- Higurashi yo… - Murmuró él deteniéndose al pié del templo. No podía soportar más tiempo guardando ese sentimiento que lo enloquecía, y necesitaba decírselo en ese instante aunque ella no lo quisiera como le gustaría a él – Higurashi yo… -

Ella lo miró, con sus ojos chocolate vacíos, esperando lo que iba a decirle.

- Higurashi tú… me gustas – Terminó él un susurro – Me gustas demasiado –

Kagome se sorprendió de sobremanera, no se lo esperaba para nada. Ahora entendía el por qué de los mordaces comentarios de sus amigos en el instituto cuando les contaba algo de Houyo. Sentía mucha culpa, demasiada. Ella no podía responder a sus sentimientos, no podía, su corazón se encontraba muy lejos y no quería desalojar en profundo y enorme amor que sentía por Inuyasha.

- Houyo, yo no puedo – Murmuró con pena – Lo siento yo… -

- Está bien Higurashi, entiendo – Aceptó con valentía – Aún lo amas, ¿No? –

- Más que a mi propia vida – Respondió con dolor.

- Entonces no se diga más, seremos amigos como siempre – Dijo alegre y sonriendo como siempre – Yo te quiero demasiado como para perder tu amistad –

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de emoción. Houyo no quería perder su amistad a pesar de ser un ente para todos, a pesar de no corresponder a sus sentimientos, a pesar de todo quería y aceptaba lo que ella podía ofrecerle sin nada a cambio.

- Gra-gracias – Balbuceó abrazando por la cintura a su castaño amigo.

Él acarició con cuidado y dulzura sus cabellos apagados ahora mientras le susurraba: - Tranquila, Kagome, no debes llorar –

- Es que, nadie lo sabe, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en él, mi madre no lo menciona al igual que mis amigos, ellos no saben cuánto lo extraño, cuánto lo necesito… Lo amo, cada día más, Houyo, el tiempo pasa y no sana mis heridas – Decía ella sin pausas, desesperada por poder transmitir sus sentimientos mientras contenía el agua que se juntaba en sus ojos – Y eso me asusta –

- No puedo decir que te entienda, puesto que el dolor que sientes solo tú puedes comprenderlo, pero puedo decir que te escucharé cuando lo necesites, para eso son los amigos – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias, otra vez Houyo, yo… necesitaba descargarme – Agradeció ella soltando su agarre para entrar a su casa – Mañana nos vemos – Lo saludó desde las escaleras del templo sintiendo sus lágrimas a punto de salir.

El joven se despidió con su mano derecha y una sonrisa afectuosa, sintiendo mucha tristeza por ella. Deseaba poder encontrar al alguien que lo amara con la misma intensidad que ella a Inuyasha. Guardando su propio dolor por el rechazo, continuó caminado hacia su casa, pensando en una manera de ayudar a su amiga.

Kagome se dirigió directo a su habitación, excusándose de la cena, para llorar, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Deseaba poder descargarse como hacía meses no podía, puesto que había tratado de aparentar mejoría frente a todos, pero la confesión que le hizo a Houyo la hizo comprender que ella nunca podría olvidarlo, jamás, y eso la asustaba ¿Él la habría olvidado ya?

No supo cuándo se quedó dormida, pero despertó al otro día muy temprano para su gusto. Se hallaba vestida e incómoda, decidió que lo mejor era darse una ducha y así lo hizo. Más tranquila por su reciente desahogo se dirigió a comer algo de desayuno, puesto que era domingo y tenía todo el día libre. Degustó tranquilamente, despacio, mientras distraídamente miraba el reloj: las ocho de la mañana, temprano para un domingo rezó con pesar.

Lavó lo utilizado y no tuvo mejor idea que salir al frente de su templo, se sentó bajo el gran árbol que ocupaba el centro del lugar y lo observó con admiración. Sin quererlo un extraño presentimiento se adueñó de su cuerpo, casi obligándola a levantarse y bajar las largas escaleras que la llevaban fuera de su casa. Y ahí lo vio, como una visión. Inu Taisho se hallaba frente a ella mientras salía de su antigua casa con parsimonia. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin cesar.

Él la miró como si ella fuera un fantasma, la observó tan delgada y frágil: - ¿Kagome? –

- Se-señor Taisho – Afirmó ella temblando como una hoja, no podía creerlo su padre, él estaba ahí frente a ella, tal vez Inuyasha… - Inu – Repitió acercándose.

Él camino a su encuentro también sin dudarlo, la veía tan desgastada que sentía podía desmayarse en cualquier momento ¿Cuándo fue que ella había cambiado tanto? ¿Acaso era por Inuyasha? Caminó hasta ella con rapidez y al llegar le sorprendió de sobremanera que sus delgados brazos lo rodearan con fervor.

- No puedo creerlo, es usted señor Taisho – Exclamaba aún llorando mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello.

Él le correspondió al instante con mucho cariño, con Izayoi la habían extrañado tanto también, y verla tan deteriorada le había estrujado el corazón. Ella se separó para mirarlo con admiración con algunas gotas salinas aún recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Señor Taisho, me da tanto gusto verlo – Murmuró Kagome ilusionándose cada vez más, Inuyasha, él podría estar ahí detrás de esa gran puerta, su Inuyasha.

- Pequeña, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó horrorizándose de la palidez de su rostro y de la tristeza de sus ojos – Pequeña… –

- ¿Él…? – Comenzó ella sin contestar la pregunta anterior - ¿I-Inuyasha…? – Preguntó pronunciando el nombre que por tanto tiempo se había prohibido decir, liberando con él el dolor que había mantenido a raya durante todos estos meses y permitiendo que las ilusiones volvieran a su vacío pecho - ¿Inuyasha está aquí? –

**Continuará…**


	14. Información

**Información**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- ¿Inuyasha está aquí señor Taisho? – Repitió la peli-negra ante la falta de respuesta del oji-dorado - ¡Dígame por favor! – Le llamó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

- Pequeña, yo… - ¿Cómo le iba a contestar eso? "Disculpa pero no" No. No podía ser así de cruel. Observó nuevamente los ojos castaños que hacía un instante tenían un pequeño brillo de ilusión y ahora estaban empapados en lágrimas – Pequeña, él… -

Kagome no necesitó más palabras, la mirada de Inu lo decía todo – No, él no está aquí – Se auto-respondió bajando su vista al suelo y derramando las gotas acumuladas junto con las ilusiones que como tonta se había permitido juntar.

Inu levantó el pequeño y desgastado rostro femenino con su mano y se asustó al ver la tristeza tan enmarcada en sus dulces facciones, sus ojeras, su palidez, su falta de expresión – _Igual que Inuyasha_ – Pensó él mientras trataba de descubrir algún indicio de la alegre y suave muchachita que había conocido hacía dos años atrás.

- Di-discúlpeme señor Taisho por molestarlo de esta manera – Dijo ella con voz ahogada mientras se alejaba unos pasos – Yo… yo solo… - Murmuró sin encontrar las palabras justas que pudieran hacerla escapar de aquel que tanto le recordaba a su hombre.

- Pequeña – Susurró Inu abrazando a la jovencita temblorosa que no dejaba de llorar – ¿Te agradaría tomar el té conmigo pequeña? – Preguntó suavemente acariciando paternalmente su cabello.

- S-sí señor – Respondió suavemente.

Inu ayudó a Kagome para subir al auto, aunque ella no lo necesitara, él la veía tan débil y frágil… Condujo hasta su café favorito, donde estacionó y, junto a la pequeña que seguía derramando algunas gotas salinas por sus mejillas, se sentó en una de las mesas alejadas de la entrada con la privacidad suficiente como para charlar sin reservas. El mesero se acercó al instante, Inu ordenó dos tazas de té y algunas galletitas dulces.

- ¿Quieres hablar Kagome? – Preguntó con cuidado de no mencionar el nombre de su hijo, puesto que sabía cuanto daño podía ocasionarle, después de todo su hijo pasaba por lo mismo - ¿Quieres saber de él? –

Ella no lo dudó un instante, asintió como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en parte era así. Habían pasado algo más de dos años desde la partida de Inuyasha, este año terminaría la secundaria y quería, no, necesitaba saber de él, necesitaba saber si la recordaba, si había cumplido con la promesa de olvidarla. No le importaba lo que tuviera para decir de él, si era bueno o no, si después de esta charla pasaría días desarmándose de dolor cuando Inu hubiese partido, nada importaba en este momento.

- Bueno pequeña, él… él ha estado muy mal desde que llegó a Inglaterra – Comenzó Inu, pero cuando quiso proseguir ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Muy mal? ¿Ha estado enfermo? ¿Él está bien? – Preguntó de corrido, asustada por su salud.

Inu quiso reír ante la forma en que había logrado llamar su atención y detener sus lágrimas, pero se contuvo considerando su frágil estado de ánimo – Hagamos algo, yo cuento desde el principio y tú tomas té para darle algo de color a ese bonito rostro y me escuchas atentamente ¿Si? – Propuso sabiendo que algunas partes de la historia harían que se preocupe aún más.

- Sí señor – Aceptó suspirando y tomando con cuidado su taza de té.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Inu? – Preguntó con una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

Kagome, recorrió por su mente re memorando rápidamente las veces que se lo había pedido estando ella entre los brazos de él, sus ojos volvían a picar pero resistió las ganas de llorar esbozando apenas una mueca que buscaba parecerse a una sonrisa diminuta – Lo siento, Inu –

Él notó el dolor en sus ojos, cuando seguramente estaba recordando y se molestó por haberle hecho hacerlo – Bien, te contaré… – Dijo Inu tomando una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar – Inuyasha ha estado… como decirlo… ausente desde hace ya algo más de dos años, desde que llegamos a Inglaterra. Él se ha encerrado en sus sentimientos, en una capa que no nos deja romper para ayudarlo, la tristeza lo consume tanto así que los primeros meses enfermaba continuamente y deliraba llamándote, llorando, gritando… - Se detuvo al observar como la mano delgada de Kagome apretaba con fuerza su pecho - ¿Te sientes bien pequeña? –

- Continúe por favor, estoy bien – Susurró con gran esfuerzo, esa mentira ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, pero ahora lo importante era él, su nuevamente abierta herida que punzaba con dureza en su frágil pecho tendría que esperar.

- Bien, como te decía, nos preocupamos mucho, llamamos a muchos médicos pero todos nos decían que era una depresión profunda y que debía descansar. Con gran empeño logramos con Izayoi, que hiciera deportes y saliera con sus compañeros, pero su rostro no volvió a mostrar emociones, ninguna, tampoco lo hemos visto sonreír en estos años… Lo único que descubrimos gracias a sus fiebres y delirios repentinos fue saber que durante las noches él dedicaba horas recordándote y llorando, decía algo sobre una promesa que no podía cumplir, entre otras cosas como tu nombre, puesto que mientras estaba conciente no te mencionaba en lo absoluto, supongo que tenía que ver con el dolor por el que estaba pasando aunque eso bien lo sabes tú –

Kagome sentía pequeños espasmos de emoción que eran rápidamente reemplazados por unos igualmente fuertes de dolor, el saber que lloraba, que enfermaba y que no tenía vida le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, mientras que el hecho de que él no quisiera olvidarla, de que no quisiera cumplir con la promesa que con énfasis había escrito en la carta de despedida la emocionaba hasta la médula.

- En fin pequeña, en grandes rasgos es así como ha pasado los casi tres últimos años de su vida – Dijo Inu con un suspiro de cansancio – Por suerte sus notas siempre fueron altas, ¿Sabes? Inuyasha nos contó que lo tomaba como un escape de la realidad y que le hacía bien perderse entre libros por horas, eso ayudó mucho a lograr que fuera el único con todas las asignaturas aprobadas antes de graduarse. Por ese lado estamos muy tranquilos –

Sin duda eran el uno para el otro, ambos escapaban de la realidad con los libros, ambos sufrían demasiado por el otro… ¿Por qué pasar por esto? ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? ¿Por qué? Su mente no dejaba de preguntarse eso una y otra vez, ella no podía olvidarlo y no planeaba hacerlo, mucho menos ahora que sabía la historia tan triste que había tenido sin ella. Si tan solo pudiera viajar a verlo, darle una sorpresa, un beso, tocarlo, sentirlo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¿Qué sucede hija? – Preguntó un anciano parado tras la madre de Kagome.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella siendo extraída de sus pensamientos, mientras lavaba los platos.

- Pregunto ¿Qué te sucede? Últimamente haz estado perdida en la luna – Dijo sabiamente su padre.

- Kagome, padre, Kagome sucede – Respondió cerrando el grifo de agua, sacándose los guantes y encarando al anciano ahora frente a ella – No mejora –

- ¿Cómo que no mejora? – Replicó él – Si ha estado saliendo con sus amigos, ha mejorado mucho en la escuela, ha perdido peso eso sí, pero también se ha vuelto toda una mujercita –

- No padre, eso es lo que ella está tratando de aparentar – Dijo agachando su mirada castaña – Sé… sé muy bien por lo que mi hija está pasando, y también sé que ella no está mejorando, su mirada… sus ojos están… muertos – Explicó con angustia – Yo creo que me equivoqué… ellos quizá no deberían estar separados –

- Pero hija, ¿En qué te equivocaste? Si fueron los padres de Inuyasha quienes lo mandaron al extranjero a estudiar –

- Lo sé, pero yo asumí que era algo pasajero, sabía que dolería, pero no me imaginé que su amor fuera tan grande. Padre, ellos… deben estar juntos y si mi intuición no me falla Inuyasha debe estar pasando por lo mismo – Finalizó la madre de Kagome.

- Tal vez tengas razón hija, pero no disponemos de lo necesario para llevarla hasta allá, tendríamos que esperar a que ellos decidieran volver – Puntualizó el abuelo.

- Me siento mal por no haber entendido ese amor desde el principio, nunca imaginé que Kagome fuera a encontrar al amor de su vida a la tierna edad de quince años, papá y supongo que eso me dio miedo… miedo a que se fuera de mi lado tan pronto –

- Para el amor no hay edad – Respondió su padre – Tú también lo encontraste joven –

- Es verdad, pero tuvo que irse de este mundo – Dijo tranquilamente, mientras observaba el vuelo de unos pájaros cerca del árbol sagrado. Ella entendió que debía dejarlo ir, continuar por sus hijos, ella lo entendió. Pero Kagome no tenía porque hacer eso, Inuyasha estaba vivo, lejos, pero vivo y debía poder estar junto a él – Yo entendí que él y yo ya no podíamos continuar juntos, que debíamos separarnos –

- Fue inevitable hija, pero fuiste muy fuerte –

- Lo fui por mis hijos, sin embargo, nunca dejé de amarlo, aún siento el calor de sus abrazos y nunca lo voy a olvidar el lugar que él ocupó en mi corazón jamás nada podrá ocuparlo – Finalizó cerrando sus ojos y rememorando la figura de su esposo – Kagome no merece pasar por lo mismo que yo, ella debería poder estar junto a Inuyasha –

- Hija, ellos se fueron y por como debe estar pasándola Inuyasha, quizá piensen que lo mejor es que no vuelva a verla –

- Es cierto, si solo pudiese hablar con ellos, con los padres de Inuyasha, si tan solo… -

- Hija, ellos están lejos, es casi imposible que vuelvan – Respondió – Lo que resta sería ayudar a que Kagome recupere su antigua personalidad, aunque creo que sería más fácil ganar la lotería – Dijo intentando aliviar la tensión.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron enormemente - ¡La lotería padre esa es la respuesta! – Exclamó con entusiasmo.

- Ay hija… - Murmuró girando sus ojos hasta ponerlos blancos. Si Kagome estaba mal, esta mujer perfilaba para peor, una sonrisa curvó sus labios – Mejor sigue con lo que hacías – Dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a su hija susurrar sobre comenzar a comprar boletos para la lotería.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- No llores más pequeña, que me partes el corazón – Rogó Inu, acariciando el cabello azabache de Kagome quien se hallaba sentada con el rostro entre sus manos.

Tenía que empezar a controlarse, ya habían pasado casi tres años de la partida de Inuyasha, y se había pasado todo ese tiempo logrando controlar sus emociones. Sin embargo la aparición de Inu y las noticias sobre Inuyasha habían logrado que aquella barrera de auto-control desapareciera y su frágil corazón quedara al descubierto – Per-perdón Inu, yo… yo no… - Balbuceó entre gimoteos.

- Tal vez no debí contarte esto sobre Inuyasha, yo… - La culpa dominaba un gran espacio en su cuerpo. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Había pensado que satisfaciendo su curiosidad ella al fin lograría dejar atrás aquel arraigado sentimiento de tristeza que la albergaba, sin embargo lo único que había conseguido era destrozarla aún más – Pequeña… -

- ¿Sa-sabe algo? – Preguntó suavemente descubriendo su rostro – Durante todo este tiempo, me esforcé en olvidar a Inuyasha, en aparentar para mi familia que todo estaba bien, en pensar que este amor que yo sentía por él sería pasajero, un amor de jóvenes pero no lo logré, ahora entiendo que jamás pude sacarlo ni siquiera un segundo de mi mente, que su rostro está marcado a fuego en mí… - Decía con voz ahogada.

- Kagome – Murmuró con pesar Inu. Debió imaginar que cuando Inuyasha se enamorase no existiría otra mujer en su vida, siempre había sido así, pero nunca pensó que su hijo podría enamorarse tan joven. Una pequeña mueca en el rostro de la peli-negra llamó su atención.

- Dis-discúlpeme por estas palabras, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, ayer pude hablar algo con un amigo mío, pero me dí cuenta de que me faltaba mucho por contar de mí, y no deseaba preocupar más a mi madre con esto, en verdad lamento que usted tenga que estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo escuchándome – Dijo esbozando un diminuta sonrisa.

Ante esas palabras Inu reaccionó al instante arrodillándose ante ella y envolviéndola en un cariñoso abrazo paternal – Inuyasha me contó lo que sucedió con tu padre, me dijo que lo perdiste cuando eras pequeña y que te tocó ayudar lo más posible a tu madre en su dolor. Tal vez no está bien que diga esto pero yo te considero una hija para mi, desde el momento en que cruzaste la puerta de mi casa con él, vi en ti una luz muy especial, y al oír tu historia me propuse firmemente convertirme en algo similar a un padre para ti – Dijo con firmeza.

El llanto silencioso de Kagome se convirtió en uno sonoro y desgarrante.

- Kagome, disculpa si te ofendí con mis palabras, nunca podría siquiera pensar en reemplazar a tu padre, yo solo pensé… - Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos delicados brazos femeninos que se afirmaron a su cuello como a un salvavidas.

- Inu, nadie podría reemplazar a mi padre – Susurró en su oído – Mi abuelo intentó siempre brindarme aquel abrazo masculino que me ayudara a pensar en él como en uno, pero… usted se ha convertido como en un padre para mí, y me hace muy feliz escuchar que me considera una hija para usted, no se disculpe por favor –

- Gracias pequeña, muchas gracias – Murmuró acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Naturalmente se separaron un tiempo después, donde la peli-negra había logrado dejar de llorar y sentirse un poco más libre. Aunque en sus ojos chocolate aún se reflejaba la tristeza profunda que sentía, también se encontraba ahí una pequeña chispa de liberación que se debía única y exclusivamente a Inu. Él volvió a su asiento frente a ella y la mirada de la peli-negra por primera vez se permitió observar detenidamente el café, tal y como iba acorde a los Taisho, aquel lugar era hermoso y sofisticado, su mente reaccionó al percatarse de que el pedazo de cielo que se veía por uno de los ventanales se había copado con unos colores entre el anaranjado y el rosa.

- ¡Oh por dios! – Exclamó con susto - ¿Qué hora es? –

- Las seis treinta, pequeña. ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó algo asustado por la reacción de Kagome.

- ¡Es muy tarde! – Exclamó, pero su expresión se volvió triste y culpable al recordar la razón de todas las horas pasada en aquel café – Oh Inu, discúlpame por ocupar tu día de esta manera, yo… -

- Nada de disculpas pequeña, yo te ofrecí venir aquí. Vine solo para asegurarme de que la casa estuviera bien y mis negocios en orden, pensé que me iba a llevar más tiempo pero llegué muy temprano y para cuando te encontré ya había dejado todo ordenado, por lo que tenía la tarde libre – Explicó dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

- Y… ¿Cuándo regresa a Inglaterra? – Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

- Hoy a medianoche – Respondió observando nuevamente como Kagome agachaba la mirada – Pero prometo llamarte y quizá… quizá podamos vernos pronto – Una idea loca pasó por su mente y si lograra hablar con su madre tal vez…

- Quizá – Aceptó ella deteniendo sus palabras, que solo lograrían que el momento de soledad que se aproximaba se volviera aún más doloroso si juntaba esperanzas de volver a verlo.

- Ahora, creo que lo más correcto es que te lleve hasta tu casa así me aseguro de que llegues bien – Dijo firmemente dejando el dinero correspondiente a lo pedido sobre la mesa y retirándose junto a la peli-negra hacia el coche estacionado en la entrada del lugar.

El viaje de regreso fue rápido y silencioso. Inu parecía inquieto y ansioso por llegar, mientras que a la peli-negra le hubiese gustado retrasar lo más posible la soledad que le aguardaba por la noche en su cuarto. Inu aparcó frente al templo y bajó junto a Kagome para su sorpresa.

- Inu, no es necesario que me acompañe hasta la puerta de mi casa – Dijo ella para no retrasarlo más.

- No te preocupes pequeña que me gustaría charlar con tu familia un rato, después de todo en todo este tiempo no tuvimos tiempo para presentarnos – Respondió restándole importancia, mientras que Kagome lo hacía pasar.

- Mamá él es… - Su madre la interrumpió al instante.

- ¡Inu Taisho! – Exclamó exaltada – Es usted el padre de… - Miró a su hija y no quiso mencionar su nombre, pero Inu la entendió a la perfección.

- Sí, soy su padre y… - Respiró profundo para continuar – Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas unos momentos si no es mucha molestia señora Higurashi –

- Por supuesto que no, falta para cenar por lo que tenemos bastante tiempo para conversar ¿Le parece bien? – Era su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas sobre sus hijos – _Es un milagro_ – Pensó feliz.

- Perfecto – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, finalmente podría lleva a cabo lo que venía planeando desde la salida del café.

**Continuará…**


	15. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- Kagome, ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir? – Preguntó su madre por décima vez, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta de su casa – Será un viaje agradable para todos, y te servirá para relajarte –

- Mamá de verdad no deseo ir, yo no… estoy de humor este fin de semana – Terminó con un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

- Insisto en que no quiero dejarte sola siendo mañana el cumpleaños de In… -

- ¡NO LO DIGAS! – Exclamó la peli-negra tapando sus oídos y cerrando sus ojos cual niña pequeña.

- Está bien cielo – La tranquilizó ella – Sé que ya eres casi una adulta, pero me cuesta creerlo – Explicó su madre con ojos brillosos – Llámame si me necesitas – Finalizó con un dulce beso en la frente de la menuda joven que se hallaba en piyama de dibujos y pantuflas.

Kagome los miró caminar hasta que se perdieron de vista en las escaleras del templo. Aún no podía entender de qué manera su familia conseguía una y otra vez aquellas incursiones a algún Spa o playa cercana, pero no estaba de ánimos para ponerse a pensar demasiado, estos dos días en que su madre, hermano y abuelo no estuvieran los dedicaría a pensar y para qué negárselo, volvería a abrir aquella herida punzante que se había obligado a mantener a raya desde la misteriosa llegada y posterior partida de Inu Taisho.

Le hubiese gustado saber qué tanto habían hablado Inu y su madre, según calculó desde su cuarto habían pasado por lo menos dos horas conversando de quién sabe que cosa. Lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue que a partir de allí su madre y el resto de su familia habían cambiado considerablemente su actitud. Ya no se respiraba tristeza y depresión, por lo menos algo había mejorado. Le alegraba que al menos el templo volviera a ser lo que era y que su familia volviera a ser la de antes: alegres y despreocupados.

Sin embargo todo aquel cambio no la había alcanzado en lo más mínimo, su falta de sueño volvía a ser una preocupación, desde la partida de Inu sus noches estaban colmadas de dolor y las pocas horas de sueño, llenas de pesadillas. Sus ojeras se habían profundizado al igual que su delgadez. No le agradaba la imagen que veía en el espejo, pero con todo el dolor que llevaba en el cuerpo, era un logro que siguiera estudiando e intentando disfrutar de los pequeños momentos que la vida le ofrecía a regañadientes.

Día a día, el enorme hueco que había dejado él, se agrandaba milímetro a milímetro, tragando todo lo demás. Pero no, no pasaría horas hundiéndose más en él. Mañana era un día importante y debía prepararse, tanto física como mentalmente. El cumpleaños de Inuyasha no era otra fecha más. Este en especial, mañana sería el día en que él sería finalmente mayor de edad, todo un hombre. Esperaba que lo que planeaba pudiese ayudar a su espíritu al menos un poco. Mirando al cielo una sonrisa diminuta surcó sus labios llenos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo! – Cantaron al unísono Izayoi e Inu, desde el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo entre sus manos una torta de aspecto realmente tentador con dos velas que formaban en número "18" en azul en el centro.

El oji-dorado aparentó despertarse, restregando distraídamente sus ojos e incorporándose en su gran cama – Buenos días – Dijo en tono ronco y una mueca similar a una sonrisa en sus labios. Hacía bastante que estaba despierto, pero sus padres no tenían porque preocuparse por sus problemas de sueño, bastante tenían con sobrellevar su depresión.

- ¡Cielo! ¡Ya eres todo un hombre! – Exclamó Izayoi saltando a su cuello en un abrazo suave y maternal – Has crecido tan rápido – Murmuró levantando la vista y acariciando su masculino rostro.

Luego de apagar las velas, pedir el deseo que Inuyasha se rehusó a contar a sus padres y de algunos besos y abrazos más por parte de su madre, Inu le recordó que la torta debía estar en el refrigerador, por lo que ella se retiró del cuarto llevando el resto de la torta, dejándolos solos.

- Hijo – Dijo él con una sonrisa inmensa – Esta fue una parte del obsequio, la otra parte tardará algunos meses más –

Inuyasha no estaba muy concentrado en las palabras al parecer clave que estaba diciendo su padre y tampoco le importaba recibir ningún regalo, bueno… tal vez uno, pero ese era un imposible – Claro, no hay prisa –

La sonrisa de Inu, rayando en la incredulidad, se ensanchó aún más – Dale tiempo, solo unos pocos meses más – Dijo abrazando, dentro de su posibilidad al muchacho fortachón que se hallaba en pijama y con su corto cabello revuelto todavía – Estoy seguro que te encantará, va… aunque ya lo hacías antes – Terminó Inu, irguiéndose.

- Claro – Murmuró Inuyasha distraídamente, perdido en el paisaje que se veía desde su ventana – _Si solo mi deseo se cumpliera… si solo pudiera volver a verte_ – Pensó con fervor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Será feliz? ¿Estará disfrutando? La cabeza azabache de Kagome no dejaba de pensar, por ser el cumpleaños de Inuyasha, y solo por este día se permitiría pensar todo que por meses, años, se había prohibido. Ni siquiera en los anteriores cumpleaños se lo había permitido, al contrario se pasaba ese día recluida en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Este día era especial, su hombre, su Inuyasha sería mayor de edad y debía acompañarlo en el festejo, aunque sabía que después le esperaba una dura recaída, aunque supiera que no formaría nunca más parte de su vida, ella dejaría su dolor de lado y estaría con él aunque sea en su pensamiento.

- De acuerdo… creo que está lista – Murmuró para si misma mientras que, llena de harina de pies a cabeza, terminaba de decorar una pequeña torta de vainilla rellena y decorada con frutillas, tal y como a Inuyasha le gustaba. Parecían tan lejanos todos los recuerdos que guardaba de él, sin embargo el tiempo no los borró. Se acordaba perfectamente de aquella vez en que él le había dicho que su fruta favorita era la frutilla, y que sus padres insistían en comprarle tortas de chocolate. Otra risa sincera salía de sus labios rosados, cuántos momentos hermosos había pasado con Inuyasha en tan poco tiempo.

Pero lo importante, en aquel día especial, era cumplir la promesa que ella le había hecho en aquellos días:

_**"Inuyasha, te prometo que para tu próximo cumpleaños te cocinaré una torta como la que te gusta a ti, con frutillas por todas partes." **_

Había tardado bastante en cumplirla, pero al menos lo estaba haciendo. Cuando terminó de colocar las frutillas la dejó reposando en el refrigerador y se metió en el baño para vestirse como lo había planeado para esa ocasión. Una hora más tarde Kagome salía de su casa para dirigirse al templo, vestida con la ropa de sacerdotisa que su abuelo le había comprado hacía ya unos meses, cuando había pensado que tal vez dedicando tiempo al templo familiar podría alivianar sus penas. Nunca imaginó que su abuelo le regalaría alguna vez algo útil y aunque no lograra depurar su corazón, por lo menos conseguiría que se sintiera feliz por un par de horas. Preparó el incienso y se arrodilló frente al árbol sagrado que oficiaba de figura sagrada. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó con sus rezos.

Luego de un buen rato se dedicó a comer un pedazo de aquella torta. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas saladas desde casi el comienzo del ritual que había planeado para Inuyasha. Había planeado abrir su corazón ante el árbol sagrado para augurar sus mejores deseos y entregarle sus energías positivas al oji-dorado que se hallaba lejos y débil. Sin embargo no pensó que el dolor la envolvería tan rápido. Debía de haberlo supuesto, en ese momento, luego de pasar casi dos horas rezando y recordando, se sentía débil y muy, muy frágil.

Una suave brisa meció las ropas y los cabellos de la peli-negra. El incienso se había terminado al igual que el ritual. Sus mejillas seguían goteando sin cesar al igual que el dolor en su pecho, pero para su sorpresa, el cansancio lo sobrepasó, al menos por esa vez. Con dificultad se incorporó y recogió todo lo que había utilizado, dejó el resto de la torta en la heladera, se cambió de ropa y sin fuerzas se rindió al sueño que la acogió al instante como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¿Estás emocionada por mañana Kagome? – Preguntaba Ayumi ansiosa, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco sentada junto a sus tres amigas en uno de sus habituales almuerzos en WcDonals.

- ¿Emocionada? – Replicó la peli-negra dudosa - ¿Por qué? –

Sus tres amigas rodaron sus ojos con cansancio, estaban acostumbradas a la falta de memoria de Kagome en estos últimos meses por experiencia sabían que muchas cosas que le decían entraban por un oído y salían por el otro, pero esto era el colmo.

- Amiga, ¿En serio no sabes que día es mañana? – Dijo Yuca con mirada preocupada.

- Claro, eh… si no mal recuerdo es… un momento… ¡Jueves! – Exclamó ella contenta consigo misma por haber logrado recordar un detalle como ese.

Eri pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, demostrando que su respuesta no era la que esperaban – Kagome, mañana es viernes – Aclaró ella.

- ¡Y es tú cumpleaños! – Dijeron a coro las tres jóvenes sentadas a su lado.

¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Acaso había olvidado su propio cumpleaños? Esto se agravaba cada vez más. Quizá no sería mala idea empezar terapia, olvidarse de algunas pequeñas cosas cuando tu mente está a miles de kilómetros de distancia era una cosa pero un cumpleaños, su cumpleaños ya era otro tema.

- Oh – Articuló ahogadamente Kagome – Lo siento, se me ha pasado por completo, debe ser por los exámenes – Justificó.

Sus amigas se miraron cómplices, los exámenes ya habían pasado y sus notas habían sido las más altas, solo restaban unos pocos días para su entrega de diplomas. No les extrañaría que se graduara con honores, el problema aquí era cierto joven de ojos dorados y lo sabían perfectamente. Sin embargo no lo mencionaron, prefirieron llevar el tema con liviandad, después de todo el día de mañana sería probablemente uno de los más agitados y maravillosos de su vida, por lo menos de su vida en estos últimos tres años.

- Bueno, volvamos a lo importante, ahora que recordaste… ¿Estás emocionada? – Reformuló Ayumi con su usual entusiasmo - ¡Cumplirás dieciocho amiga! –

- Claro – Asintió ella sin demasiada emoción – Dieciocho – Murmuró perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte.

Ninguna se percató de la ausencia de Kagome en el resto de la charla, puesto que siguieron parloteando alegremente sobre lo que podrían hacer ahora que todas eran mayores y del gran regalo que le esperaba. La peli-negra no había escuchado nada del tema, así que para cuando se despidió de sus amigas se sintió algo culpable, hacía semanas que no pasaba tiempo extracurricular con ellas, y por sus habituales pérdidas en el tiempo y el espacio había arruinado el resto de la tarde.

Con resignación entró a su casa, para sentir el ambiente de ansiedad y expectativa que la llenaba a cada paso. Supuso se trataría por la emoción de su madre y abuelo por la inminente mayoría de edad que se acercaba, no le dio demasiada importancia. Evitó la cena, se despidió de todos y se marchó a dormir, o al menos a descansar el cuerpo, puesto que el sueño le escapaba la mayoría de las noches.

El cántico cumpleañero cayó sobre ella sin piedad, cuando hacía pocas horas había conciliado el sueño. El abrazo casi demoledor de su hermano, el llanto de su abuelo y los besos de su madre la despertaron a regañadientes. Con disimulado cansancio desayunó una torta especial preparada por su madre junto a su familia. Luego de cambiarse, arreglarse un poco y recoger la mochila con los libros, partió para el Instituto, donde la esperaron nuevos abrazos, gritos y saludos de sus amigas, amigos y compañeros. La jornada escolar pasó rápido, para cuando quiso acordar estaba caminando para su casa nuevamente.

Se pasó la tarde pensando en qué podría hacer ahora que era mayor de edad. No podía ir en su busca porque no tenía lo necesario, tampoco sabía si él quería verla aún. Tenía tantas dudas, tanta confusión, tanto dolor. Su madre la convenció de bajar a cenar, por lo que se bañó y vistió con lo que ella le había pedido, nada muy formal pero tampoco era su habitual pijama.

Se extrañó que al bajar todas las luces estuvieran apagadas, ¿Se habría equivocado con la cena? Terminó de descender por las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina en silencio. Cuando atinó a encender las luces un fuerte grito la sorprendió. Todas sus amigas y amigos, su familia y hasta Buyo se hallaban en su pequeña cocina exclamando a coro un afinado _**"¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagome!" **_y sosteniendo en sus manos una torta aún más grande que la de la mañana.

Una fuerte emoción la embargó, llenando sus ojos con lágrimas. La primera vez en tanto tiempo que sus ojos se hallaban húmedos por algo que no tenía que ver con él. Con torpeza se acercó a su madre y con toda la fuerza que tenían ahora sus delgados brazos la abrazó, murmurando una y otra vez contra su oído múltiples "Gracias". Luego le siguió su abuelo, quien lloraba más que ella misma y su hermano que casi la parte en dos con su efusividad. Uno a uno sus amigos la saludaron con abrazos y palabras afectuosas provocando en ella aún más lágrimas.

La cena pasó entre risas y alegres charlas. Sobre su futuro, su graduación, sus anécdotas de cuando era pequeña junto con sus amigas en el pre-escolar, una más divertida que la otra. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír, se notaba que estaba desacostumbrada. Llegando a la medianoche su madre se retiró de la cocina para volver con un sobre pequeño y rectangular con un moño rojo en una esquina.

- Este es tu obsequio cielo – Dijo maternalmente ella.

Avanzó hasta Kagome, que se encontraba sorprendida entre sus amigos, y le entregó el sobre. La peli-negra se extrañó de su peso y sus manos temblaron al abrirlo. No entendía porque su estómago se contraía con tanta fuerza ni el por qué de las sonrisas emocionadas de sus amigos y familia. Con duda sacó un fajo enorme del sobre, y su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vio entre sus manos, más dinero de lo que jamás había tenido.

- ¡Ma-mamá! – Exclamó entrecortadamente - ¿Q-qué significa esto? –

- Tus amigos y nosotros lo hemos recolectado para ti – Explicó mirando a todos los presentes con gratitud – No puedes salir del país sin dinero y no sabemos cuando volverás, así que… -

- ¿Salir del… país? – Preguntó Kagome, sin dudas tantas emociones habían atrofiado las pocas luces que le quedaban a esa hora del día – No entiendo –

- Creo que olvidaste algo en el sobre Kagome – Dijo Hoyo con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella no pudo más que volver a introducir sus manos en aquel pequeño sobre, para encontrarse con un pequeño papel del tamaño de un billete en colores rojo y blanco. Al principio lo miró con extrañeza, pero al leerlo sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas de felicidad, miedo, y emoción.

- Es-esto es… n-no puede ser – Balbuceaba tapando sus labios con una de sus manos.

Su madre se retiró nuevamente, trayendo de vuelta una gran maleta negra con ella. Kagome se debatía entre la incredulidad y la irrefrenable esperanza que se expandía por su cuerpo a una velocidad inverosímil. Sus amigos la miraban con felicidad, al igual que su familia. Su madre tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Eso no podía estar pasando.

- Sí hija, eso es un pasaje de avión – Explicó su madre derramando algunas pequeñas gotas salinas.

- Madre, tú… yo… - Quiso decir Kagome, pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

- Hija, éste es el regalo de los padres de Inuyasha, lo han mandado hace unos días – Dijo ella con firmeza – Ese pasaje es para que viajes a Inglaterra y vayas a ver a Inuyasha –

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola! Cómo están todos? :)

Quería disculparme por mi tardanza en subir este capi y el anterior! Juro que las vacaciones surgieron a último momento u.u

En fin, el lunes empiezo la Universidad, así que espero subir otro capi el domingo, y después no tardar demasiado en seguir con las contis ;)

Gracias a todas por los mensajes hermosos que me dejaron: **Lorena, Samany,** **Inuykag4ever, lunallena898-kagome, Sandra-kag **y** serena tsukino chiba. **:)

Muchos saludos para todos los que leen, espero sus mensajes con ansias!


	16. Viaje

**Viaje**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

Oscuridad. Solo oscuridad. No podía percibir nada más, su cuerpo no le respondía. ¿Dónde podría estar? Debería recordar que había sucedido, pero no podía y la oscuridad la estaba empezando a asustar. ¿Saldría de allí en algún momento, verdad? Sí, eso no era real, pero…

- _Kagome_ –

Esa voz… ella la conocía. Pero… ¿De dónde? ¿Quién? No veía nada, no podía moverse ¿Podría hablar?

- ¿Quién eres? –

- _Kagome, soy yo_ –

¿Yo? ¿Quién podía ser yo? Esa voz, era tan hermosa. Y le provocaban unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Podía sentirlas, podía sentir las pequeñas y húmedas gotas salinas recorriendo sus mejillas. ¿Por qué? Un relámpago iluminó aquella oscuridad solo por un segundo dejando grabada en su retina al dueño de la voz.

- ¿I…Inuyasha? –

- _Si, aquí estoy _–

La oscuridad se dispersó más rápido de lo que ella pudo preveer y la tomó desprevenida la figura en frente a ella. Estaba tan cerca. ¡Inuyasha! ¡Al fin lo había encontrado! Después de tanto tiempo él estaba justo al alcance de su mano. Una mirada más detallada le reveló las pequeñas y suaves orejas de perro que ocupaban su cabeza, junto a la larga cabellera plateada y el traje rojo.

- Un momento, tú no… no eres Inuyasha –

- _Claro que soy Inuyasha, el Inuyasha del que te enamoraste hace 500 años Kagome_ –

De acuerdo, si aquella frase no era la más extraña de su vida, no sabía cual otra podría serlo. Un muchacho, increíblemente guapo y parecido a su novio… o al menos al que era su novio y al que todavía amaba con locura, le estaba diciendo que se había enamorado de él hacía 500 años. La cuestión era que ella tenía 18 recién cumplidos, 500 años atrás ella no existía, ni su madre, ni siquiera incluso su familia.

- ¿500 años? ¿De qué hablas? Yo amo a Inuyasha Taisho, no a ti –

- _Claro que me amas, tú me lo dijiste solo que no me recuerdas ahora_ –

- No entiendo, eres muy parecido a mi Inuyasha ¿Quién eres? –

En ese momento entendió que aunque lo quisiera no podría moverse de su lugar, por lo que debería controlar la ganas inmensas que tenía por tocar a aquel individuo que le hablaba. Mientras que su mente entendía perfectamente que debería dejar de hablarle o considerarle loco y volver con su real y amado Inuyasha humano; su corazón desde la primer mirada estaba latiendo desenfrenadamente, una alegría sin igual la estaba consumiendo al mismo tiempo que las dudas.

- _Inuyasha, Kagome. Soy Inuyasha y volveremos a estar juntos muy pronto_ –

- ¿Juntos? No entiendo –

¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de abalanzarse contra aquel hombre? ¿Por qué su corazón se sentía tan bien? Se sentía justo como cuando estaba con su Inuyasha ¿Por qué?

- _No te preocupes, no falta mucho_ - Dijo con tranquilidad - _Ahora será mejor que despiertes y continúes con tus planes_ –

La oscuridad volvía de a poco, envolviendo a aquel hombre con lentitud, dejando a lo último aquellos penetrantes y hermosos ojos dorados. Las dudas afloraban más que nunca, mientras y pequeño toque en su hombro la estaba molestando bastante. Provocando que sus ojos se abrieran de sopetón encontrándose con el rostro de una azafata muy bonita.

- ¿Señorita? – Preguntó la joven con reticencia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Respondió Kagome algo aturdida todavía.

- Estamos entrando en la etapa de aterrizaje, y puede que el avión tenga algunas turbulencias leves, no debe asustarse –

Avión. Aterrizaje. ¡Claro! Estaba en viaje hacia Inglaterra. Cómo pudo olvidarlo, era un misterio, ese extraño sueño la había perturbado más de lo que parecía. Inuyasha, su Inuyasha estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Oh, claro, claro – Dijo ella rápidamente, acomodándose en su amplio asiento de primera clase, cortesía de los padres de Inuyasha.

- Volveré para el abordaje señorita – Dijo finalmente la azafata para retirarse inmediatamente por el estrecho pasillo del avión.

Kagome recapituló la información recibida, y la emoción explotó dentro de ella como un globo, explosiva y sonora. No supo como no gritó, el cúmulo de sentimientos, entre los que todavía una pequeña y cada vez más diminuta parte se encargaba de preocuparse por su sueño, revoloteaban en su frágil cuerpo. Hacía mucho que sus mejillas no tenían tanto color y risas enmarcadas en ellas.

El sobre con el dinero estaba en el bolso que llevaba junto a ella durante el viaje, junto con otro papel, algo más pequeño, que llevaba en él una simples y cortas palabras.

"_**Garden Street 23, Londres, Inglaterra."**_

La dirección que la llevaría a Inuyasha. Era increíble que algo tan corto y puntual le pudiera causar tanta felicidad, ansiedad, nerviosismo y miedo al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabría él que ella estaba por llegar? ¿Había hecho bien en venir hasta allí? Decidió no preocuparse por esas preguntas ahora, después de todo, en el caso de que Inuyasha no la recibiera o no quisiera verla, tendría el resto de su vida para llorar. Ahora lo importante era saber que estaba a míseros kilómetros de él, no sabía cuantos exactamente pero era muy cerca.

Aún sonaban en su mente las palabras de su madre luego de entregarle el sobre…

**- Inicio**** de Flash Back -**

- Hija, éste es el regalo de los padres de Inuyasha, lo han mandado hace unos días – Dijo ella con firmeza – Ese pasaje es para que viajes a Inglaterra y vayas a ver a Inuyasha –

- No…no entiendo – Balbuceó la peli-negra demasiado aturdida en ese momento.

- ¡Oh cielo! – Exclamó su madre acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza - ¡No sabes lo que me costó tener que callarlo hasta hoy! –

- Ma-madre – La llamó ella soltando en algo su fuerte abrazo – Por favor, ¿Puedes explicarme esto? – Pidió Kagome levantando el sobre entre sus manos – Realmente estoy muy confundida –

- Bien – Aceptó su madre alejándose hasta llegar a las maletas que un momento atrás había traído desde su habitación – Cuando Inu Taisho quiso hablar conmigo aquella vez que vino de visita, me dijo que en el momento que te había visto esa mañana había terminado de comprender cuan grande era el error que él e Izayoi habían cometido con su hijo y contigo –

Kagome no sabía que responder a eso, por lo que prefirió asentir enérgicamente incitando a su madre para que continuara con el relato.

- En fin, ambos arreglamos los términos en que te daríamos esta sorpresa, y a Inuyasha. Preferimos que ambos fueran mayores de edad para evitar mayores complicaciones legales que pudiesen surgir… em, bueno y acordamos que ellos comprarían los pasajes y te recibirían en su casa, y que nosotros deberíamos encargarnos de lograr que llegues hasta ellos – Finalizó palmeando la valija.

- Suponiendo que esto no es un sueño y que en algún momento algo pasará y despertaré, ¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta su casa si no tengo su dirección? – Preguntó Kagome algo menos confusa.

- ¡Oh claro! Ya lo estaba por olvidar – Exclamó su madre saliendo nuevamente de la cocina para volver a los pocos minutos con un papel en sus manos – Esto, cielo – Dijo ofreciéndole la hoja – Es la dirección de la casa de los Taisho –

Kagome recorrió con la vista rápidamente el pequeño papel, leyendo las pocas y pulcras palabras que se hallaban escritas en el. Levantó la mirada solo un momento para mirar uno por uno los rostros que la rodeaban. Todos llevaban sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros. Al fin lo vería, vería a su Inuyasha.

**-**** Fin de Flash Back -**

Con más esmero del que en su vida había utilizado, sacó meticulosamente de su bolso, un pequeño espejo, un cepillo para el cabello y un labial que en sus buenos tiempos Inuyasha adoraba en ella. Peinó y arregló, dentro de sus posibilidades su pelo azabache y pintó sus carnosos labios. Dedicó una última y sutil mirada al pequeño espejo que reflejaba su bello rostro, solo el tiempo necesario para notar cuan desagradable se encontraba este ahora, tan pálido, delgado, sin vida. Rogaba al cielo que a Inuyasha no le importara demasiado.

Guardó lo que había utilizado y sacó otra hoja algo más grande que el sobre y releyó lo que su madre le había escrito:

_**"Hija:**_

_**Como nunca antes has viajado en avión, y no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para explicarte lo que deberás hacer luego de abordar, he decidido escribirlo aquí.**_

_**Primero y muy importante, recuerda que será de mañana allí, por lo que deberías aprovechar el viaje para dormir, estás débil cielo, trata de descansar.**_

_**Segundo, al abordar deberás darte prisa en ir a por tu equipaje que te lo indicará el personal del avión al bajar de él, digo que lo hagas rápido porque luego se llena de gente y entre que nunca has estado en un lugar así y que seguramente estarás nerviosa, te confundirás entre tanta cantidad de gente.**_

_**Tercero y último pequeña, una vez que hayas encontrado su maleta, debes salir del aeropuerto en busca de algún taxi de los que se encargan de llevar a los recién salidos de allí y que están algo perdidos, según el señor Taisho, alguno se acercará a ayudarte, dicen que son gente muy educada y amable, ya me contarás luego.**_

_**Te quiero mucho hija, espero que disfrutes el viaje.**_

_**Mamá.**_

_**PD: Cielo, espero te sirvan las clases de inglés que has tenido, ¡Suerte!"**_

Lanzó una gran suspiro, rogando por que todos aquellos años de Inglés le rindieran fruto en esos momentos, sino se vería en grandes problemas. Unos temblores leves sacudieron con perseverancia el avión, anunciando el aterrizaje tan esperado. La aventura estaba comenzando.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Tranquila Kagome, tranquila – Se auto-tranquilizaba la peli-negra parada en medio de una cantidad enorme de personas que corrían de un lado a otro como si el mundo se fuese a acabar – _Debes avanzar Kagome, recuerda lo que tu madre te explicó _– Le decía una vocecita en su mente.

¡Demonios! Deberían poner más personal en el aeropuerto, hacía un buen rato que caminaba sin rumbo por allí sin encontrar la información que necesitaba. Como por milagro al levantar la vista un letrero lo bastante grande como para ser visto dese donde estaba le indicaba que el lugar donde debía retirar su equipaje estaba cruzando una puerta que tenía en frente. Otro rato después Kagome se hallaba en la salida del lugar a la espera de algún taxista amable que se acercara para sacarla de la desesperación en que estaba precipitándose con rapidez.

- ¿Excuse me miss, do you need to be transported somewhere? – Preguntó cordialmente un hombre de pelo canoso y con un sombrero pequeño.

Kagome analizó la pregunta, y la agradeció al comprender que el hombre de sombrero le estaba ofreciendo transporte. Con una sonrisa radiante respondió, intentando no equivocarse:

- Yes sir, I need to go to a special address around here –

El hombre al parecer, tenía experiencia reconociendo el acento de extraños, por lo que respondió con rapidez – Es usted de Japón, ¿Cierto? Déjeme ayudarle a subir la maleta al taxi –

- Sí señor, disculpe si mi respuesta no fue correcta y le agradezco de todo corazón que me ayude a llegar a una dirección que traigo conmigo – Kagome tradujo lo que había respondido con anterioridad esperando que el hombre pudiese entender lo que ella quería decir.

- No se preocupe señorita, su inglés fue perfecto, pero supuse que le sería más cómodo si hablo en su idioma – Respondió el anciano, arreglándose solo para meter esa enorme maleta que ella llevaba de un solo movimiento en el portaequipaje.

- Tome la dirección – Dijo Kagome una vez dentro del automóvil, ofreciéndole el pequeño papel al chofer.

- Tenía razón señorita, esto no está muy lejos de aquí, estaremos allí rápido – Respondió el señor alegremente, arrancando despacio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó Izayoi desde la cocina, pero sin recibir respuesta -¡Inuyasha! –

- _Debo verte, aunque sea una vez más, no pido más, necesito verte_ – Pensaba un atractivo muchacho de dieciocho años, apoyado sobre el balcón de su casa, mirando el paisaje que dejaba a la vista, sosteniendo entre sus manos un cubo no muy pequeño envuelto para regalo.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Volvió a exclamar Izayoi dándose por vencida, últimamente el oji-dorado había vuelto a estar ausente y taciturno, casi no hablaba y salía sin decir nada a nadie, volviendo de noche casi siempre.

- ¿Qué sucede mi amor? – Preguntó Inu, abrazando por la espalda a su mujer.

- Inuyasha, eso sucede – Respondió con expresión preocupada - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que últimamente ha vuelto a comportarse justo como hace tres años? Parece que hubiésemos vuelto en el tiempo –

- No te aflijas, estoy seguro de que estará bien – La tranquilizó – Además… mira que hora es – Dijo señalando el reloj de la cocina.

- Casi las once... – Murmuró Izayoi distraída – E Inuyasha todavía no ha bajado a desayunar, y lo he llamado más de tres veces –

- Mi amor, son casi la once, eso significa que ella debe estar por llegar – Susurró en su oído.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el timbre retumbó en la casa, y ambos se miraron cómplices. Izayoi e Inu abrazados y sonrientes se dirigieron hacia la puerta. El regalo de cumpleaños de su hijo estaba al otro lado.

**Continuará…**


	17. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- _Esto debería bastarme para volver al menos por unos días_ – Pensaba Inuyasha mientras, sentado al borde de su cama, contaba una cantidad razonable de dinero entre tus manos para luego guardarla nuevamente en su mesa auxiliar. De un pequeño sobre sacó un papel del tamaño de un billete pero más resistente y de colores, azul, rojo y blanco combinados – _Falta tan poco_ –

Una sonrisa, no muy grande, ocupó sus labios. Su penetrante mirada dorada se dirigió al cubo envuelto para regalo sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado, cerca del despertador. Su emoción casi podía ser vista. Después de, a su juicio, demasiado tiempo, podría por fin cumplir su deseo, el único deseo por el cual su corazón gritaba desde hacía mucho.

- Espero que todo esto haya valido la pena Kagome – Susurró perdiendo su mirada, nuevamente, en el amplio balcón de su recámara que mostraba ahora más nubes que antes.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¿Señorita? –

- _Inuyasha_ – Pensaba ella absolutamente perdida en el paisaje que veía desde la ventanilla del auto. El había estado nublado desde que había llegado, su madre le había contado que Londres era la ciudad "sin sol" por lo que las nubes no la sorprendieron.

- ¡Señorita! – Exclamó el conductor con su marcado acento inglés.

- ¡Oh! Disculpe, estoy algo distraída, dígame – Dijo Kagome de corrido.

- Me preguntaba si usted sabía con anterioridad donde estaba esta casa a la que va – Respondió el hombre con reticencia.

- Oh… eh… no la verdad nunca había venido, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Musitó ella temerosa.

- Bueno, la dirección que usted me ha proporcionado, remite a una zona residencial de Londres – Explicó el conductor.

- Disculpe mi lentitud, he dormido poco en el viaje y estoy algo cansada, ¿Eso que significa? –

- Significa, señorita, que los transportes públicos como este taxi no pueden ingresar al lugar, solo la puedo dejar en la puerta del complejo de casas –

- ¡Oh! No se preocupe, no me molesta caminar, además debe haber seguridad que me pueda dar indicaciones de cómo llegar – Alegó ella restándole importancia al asunto.

- Bueno, sí, hay mucha seguridad, es una de las zonas más exclusivas aquí, pero mi preocupación se refiere a otra cosa señorita – Replicó el hombre.

- ¿Qué podría pasar? Serán solo algunas cuadras y mi equipaje puede perfectamente ser llevado con comodidad –

- ¿Ha mirado al cielo durante estos minutos? – Preguntó con amabilidad el anciano – Parece que va a llover muy pronto –

Kagome dedicó una larga mirada surcando el cielo, pero… ¿No llevaba acaso todo el viaje en auto sin llover por qué llovería ahora?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Señorita, es hasta aquí donde puedo llegar – Finalizó el hombre deteniendo el vehículo frente a una gigantesca entrada de rejas verdes, elegante y pintoresca.

- _¡Oh vamos Kagome! ¿Pensaste que esto sería tan simple como ir de tu cuarto hasta la cocina?_ – Pensó con su renovado espíritu luchador – _Además… cuanto más cueste, más disfrutarás el resultado_ –

La vista estaba seriamente disminuida por aquel increíblemente fuerte chubasco, definitivamente no volvería a hacer preguntar retóricas nunca más. Aunque poco y nada le importaba mojarse un poco, Inuyasha lo valía. Inuyasha lo valía todo.

- Permítame, descargar su equipaje señorita, hasta la entrada que está cubierta – Ofreció el conductor.

Cinco minutos después, el taxi se marchaba con tranquilidad, dejando a una Kagome con su equipaje, parada bajo la entrada del lugar guardando el dinero del vuelto que el chofer le había dado. Un oficial se acercó y educadamente preguntó a dónde se dirigía. Gracias al cielo, aquel hombre también hablaba su idioma, por lo que en pocas palabras explicó su propósito.

Inu Taisho y su familia debían ser muy respetados, ya que habían dejado instrucciones especiales para ella y al parecer los oficiales a cargo de la entrada casi competían por ser lo que mejores seguían sus peticiones. No tardaron mucho en explicarle que con las fuertes lluvias, no podían acompañarla hacia la casa que quedaba a unas cinco cuadras de la entrada, ya que caminando se mojarían y los autos no estaban disponibles en ese momento.

Kagome, reconsideró la propuesta y sin poder aguantar un minuto más les pidió amablemente que cuando la lluvia cesara le llevaran el equipaje a la casa de los Taisho, pero que ella se iría en ese momento, que era un asunto urgente. Los guardias no repararon demasiado sobre lo que sería aquel asunto así que con toda la paciencia, precisión y amabilidad inglesa, le indicaron con lujo de detalles hacia donde debía ir.

Sin perder más tiempo, Kagome se lanzó bajo la lluvia hacia su esperado encuentro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Inu… es… es el timbre, Inu ¡Es el timbre! – Exclamó Izayoi dando pequeños saltitos.

- ¡Sh! Tal vez deberíamos dejar que Inuyasha abra, ¿No te parece? – Preguntó él.

- No lo sé, anda tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no creo que escuche, pero lo intentaré, ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó ella - ¡Inuyasha baja y abre la puerta hijo! –

Esperaron algunos minutos, pero la respuesta nunca llegó, no se oyeron pasos, ni mucho menos la voz de Inuyasha. Esperaban que lo que acababan de hacer lograra traer a su hijo de vuelta, esperaban que al menos compensara en algo su enorme error.

- Bien, no hay respuesta – Aceptó Inu.

- Y… no podré contener mi emoción si voy por él, así que… será mejor que yo abra – Dijo con entusiasmo Izayoi abrazando con fuerza el brazo de Inu.

- Sí amor, pero antes de que la pequeña piense que no hay nadie y se vaya – Replicó él con una sonrisa.

- Oh no, eso no pasará, puedo salir en su busca si llega a moverse un solo paso de esa puerta – Respondió ella, dirigiéndose sin vacilaciones hacia la entrada.

Con determinación abrió la gran puerta y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Kagome no se sorprendió por la aparición de Izayoi, estaba hermosa como siempre, y tampoco le sorprendió su expresión horrorizada mientras la analizaba. Sabía muy bien de lo deteriorada que estaba y de cuan mal se veía. Sin embargo eso no le restó el nerviosismo a la situación, al contrario lo aumentó.

- ¿Ka-Kagome? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó Izayoi pálida como una nube.

- Se-señora Izayoi, sí soy yo, Kagome – Afirmó la joven – O lo que queda de ella – Añadió en un murmullo.

- ¡Pequeña! – Exclamó con una sonrisa radiante Inu Taisho, que en ese instante se había asomado por detrás de la madre de Inuyasha – ¡Pero mira lo mojada que estás! –

- ¡Y lo delgada que estás! ¡Y lo pálida! ¡Y lo… - Empezó a enumerar Izayoi casi en shock, pero Inu la interrumpió al instante.

- Eso puede esperar, ¡Pasa, pasa! – Dijo él, haciéndola entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

- Dulzura, ¿Cómo… -

- Señora Izayoi, señor Taisho – Interrumpió Kagome – Prometo que no me llevará mucho tiempo, yo solo… yo necesito…¡Necesito ver a Inuyasha! – Imploró con fuerza – Por favor –

Los padres del oji-dorado dulcificaron sus miradas y asintieron.

- Sube cielo, la habitación de Inuyasha está a la derecha de las escaleras, no puedes perderte – Le indicó Izayoi mientras con un toque ligero la conducía hasta el inicio de las escaleras – Aunque no sé con qué te encontrarás, ya que desde la cena no lo hemos visto, ni ha salido de su cuarto –

- Está bien, gracias – Respondió ella sonriendo.

- Nosotros iremos en busca de tu equipaje, ¿Estás segura de que no quieres cambiarte antes? – Preguntó Inu con gesto preocupado.

- Oh no, estoy bien, necesito verlo, llevo tanto tiempo esperando, prometo que me cambiaré ni bien lo haya visto por un momento y los saludaré como debería y quiero hacer – Dijo Kagome con dulzura.

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, escalón por escalón. No se apresuró, no se desesperó aunque ambos sentimientos rebotaban en su interior como pelotas de tenis. ¿Qué haría si Inuyasha se horrorizaba al igual que su madre? ¿Qué haría si se encontraba a Inuyasha con otra en su cuarto? ¿Qué haría si él ya la había olvidado?

No le importaron las respuestas a esas preguntas. Solo importaba Inuyasha en ese momento. Inuyasha y ella. Respirando profundo subió el último escalón y giró a la derecha. La única puerta de ese lado y estaba cerrada. ¿Con llave? Un leve giro en la cerradura la anunció que no. Sin atreverse a dar el gran paso permaneció con la mano en la perilla por unos momentos, reuniendo el valor suficiente para lidiar con lo que sea que la esperase.

- _¡¿Pero qué estás esperando? _– Le reprochó la voz interna de su mente – _Es Inuyasha quien está del otro lado_ –

Sin pensarlo más, y de un gran tirón, abrió la puerta de par en par y se adentró en ella. Lo buscó casi desesperadamente con la mirada, hasta encontrarlo sentado de espaldas a la puerta en su cama. No estaba con nadie al menos, y parecía realmente concentrado en sus cosas porque no se giró ante el estrépito de su puerta al abrirse.

- Inuyasha – Murmuró Kagome con la mayor entereza que pudo – Inuyasha, voltea por favor –

¿Algo más extraño que eso podría haber ocurrido? Inuyasha giró su rostro lo suficiente como para mostrar una sonrisa increíblemente triste y volver a su posición original. Kagome perdió los estribos como hacía mucho no lo había echo. Dio tres largas y rápidas zancadas hasta estar frente a Inuyasha y con su vos bien alta le espetó:

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Acaso no me ves? –

- ¡JA! – Exclamó él – No voy a caer. Ya suficiente me has hecho sufrir maldita ilusión. ¡No eres real! Mi Kagome está en Japón, no me engañarás otra vez – Dijo Inuyasha cerrando firmemente los ojos.

- ¡Maldita sea Inuyasha! – Gritó Kagome furiosa, logrando que él abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

- _Usualmente la ilusión de Kagome no grita, ni maldice, ni tiene tanta furia en sus ojos_ – Pensó Inuyasha desconcertado – _¿Será acaso…_ -

- ¡Viajé demasiado para que no me consideres real Inuyasha! – Gritó para luego recomponer su expresión un poco –Y si todo esto son puras mentiras para que me vaya… ¡Bien! Me iré, pero no antes de decirte que te he extrañado como no te imaginas, estos últimos tres años fueron un martirio para mí, jamás he podido sacarte de mi mente, y bueno… mi corazón estaba aquí contigo, tus padres me regalaron para mi cumpleaños los pasajes para venir a verte y, mi familia y amigos recolectaron entre todos una suma suficiente para que pasara aquí una temporada, pero eso es lo de menos. Si no deseas que esté aquí me marcharé hoy mismo, pero tenía que decirte todo lo que he tenido sepultado en mi mente y cuerpo durante demasiado tiempo – Finalizó derramando las lágrimas que durante su discurso se habían juntado en sus ojos. No quiso sentirse más estúpida de lo que se sentía en aquel momento por lo que corriendo salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la salida.

- _Esto no suele ocurrir_ – Pensó él – _Ella… ¿Realmente está aquí?_ –

Miró el suelo y se percató de las huellas de agua que había dejado al estar frente a él, ella estaba mojada por la lluvia torrencial que había afuera. Tal vez su imagen hubiese podido ser irreal, pero el agua no lo era. Eso significaba que… ¿Su Kagome en realidad estaba aquí y él volvió a lastimarla logrando que se fuera?

- ¡NO! – Se gritó a si mismo - ¡No te volveré a perder! – Exclamó al salir corriendo él también hacia la salida.

Cinco minutos más tarde se hallaba corriendo casi enloquecidamente por las calles del lugar residencial en el que vivía, rogando encontrarla. Había llegado hasta la entrada y preguntado por ella, jamás había llegado hasta allí, solo sus padres habían ido en busca de su equipaje. Eso quería decir que se encontraba perdida, sola y triste en algún lugar. Le ofrecieron ayuda para buscarla, pero se rehusó a aceptarla. Al parecer sus padres les habían puesto al tanto de la situación entre ellos, por lo que no insistieron.

Las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos también, la lluvia se metía hasta sus huesos y el temor de que se hubiese lastimado, o se enfermara a causa del agua lo estaba enloqueciendo aún más. Gritó su nombre tantas veces que ya no recordaba cuantas. Pero nunca obtenía respuesta. Se detuvo unos momentos para tomar aire y lo oyó. Demasiado bajo y desgarrador, pudo oír los sollozos de Kagome detrás de un gran arbusto. Al rodearlo para encontrarla la vio acostada sobre el pasto abrazándose a si misma, como si se fuera a romper.

- Kagome – Susurró él sentándose junto a ella – Kagome discúlpame por favor, yo… yo pensé que eras una ilusión, no sabes… no sabes la cantidad de veces que te me aparecías desafiando mi cordura. En mi cuarto, en la escuela, en la calle, en todos lados. Ahora sé… ahora puedo sentir que eres de verdad, yo… yo te extrañe tanto que… perdóname por esto – Dijo y, bruscamente, la levantó con facilidad y puso en su regazo – Te he extrañado tanto que no me puedo creer que estés frente a mi, estás tan hermosa que si no sintiera tu peso bajo mis piernas y tu aroma floral en mi cuerpo creería que eres el más bello de los sueños –

Kagome hipó unas cuantas veces más antes de poder hablar: - En-entonces de… ¿De verdad te agrada que te haya venido a ver? – Preguntó con timidez – Digo, t-tal vez tú sí pudiste cumplir tu promesa de olvidarme, yo…yo lo siento, pero no pude, y no quería hacerlo, yo… yo te amo tanto Inuyasha, no dudé un segundo de mis sentimientos, te amo –

Inuyasha tomó su delicado rostro e impetuosamente unió sus labios con los de ella besándola como si el mundo fuera a acabar o el cielo se fuera a caer. Se besaron por largos intervalos, se detenían para murmurarse cuánto se amaban y cuánto se habían extrañado y luego volvían a unirse en una danza sin fin. Sólo cuando la lluvia cesó, se percataron de lo mojados que estaban y de que llevaban demasiado tiempo fuera de la casa, entre risas, cosquillas y más besos se incorporaron y se dispusieron a caminar hasta el hogar caliente que les esperaba para almorzar y cambiarse.

- Kagome, antes de que lleguemos a casa y que probablemente mi madre te rapte para abrazarte, vestirte y preguntarte mil y una cosas, quería pedirte disculpas. Yo me comporté horrible al haberme despedido con una mísera carta, yo… -

- Inuyasha – Interrumpió ella – Nunca te juzgué, yo no sé que habría echo en tu lugar, tal vez ni siquiera hubiese tenido el valor de despedirme, o sí… no lo sé. Lo único claro en mi mente ahora, es cuánto te amo, quizá más que antes, es una sensación tan grande que creo que mi pecho va a explotar en cualquier momento –

- Entonces creo que estamos igual – Aceptó él besándola nuevamente – Ahora mi único temor es que ambos nos enfermemos por lo mojados que estamos, vamos a casa a comer y a ponernos algo seco, luego nos rebuscaremos para escapar de mis padres y ponernos al día, preciosa –

- ¡Ay Inuyasha cómo extrañaba tus "preciosa"! – Exclamó Kagome colgándose de su cuello y besándolo mientras, despacio, empezaban su vuelta a la casa siendo observados desde un árbol por otro par de jóvenes.

- _Inuyasha ¿No estás ansioso?_ – Preguntó una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa, increíblemente parecida a Kagome.

- _Demasiado_ – Aceptó un joven de traje rojo, cabello plateado y unas pequeñas orejas de perro sobresaliendo en su cabeza, sentado con piernas y brazos cruzados – _Pero sé que falta muy poco Kikyo_ –

- _Conociendo tu genio, me extraña que estés tan paciente_ – Replicó ella con inteligencia.

- _Kikyo, sabes muy bien que todavía no es el momento_ – Dijo Inuyasha con seriedad – _Pero muero por sentir el calor de Kagome entre mis brazos de nuevo_ –

- _Me alegra que tu alma haya encontrado finalmente al amor verdadero Inuyasha_ – Dijo Kikyo con expresión neutral.

- _Gracias… gracias por comprender que ella estaba destinada para mí_ – Respondió él.

- _Lo sé, y por eso te estoy acompañando en esta espera, ya que falta muy poco para el gran día_ – Musitó ella, mientras ambos esbozaban unas amplias sonrisas y se desvanecían en el ambiente.

**Continuará…**


	18. Perfecto

**Perfecto**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

_L__as fuerzas del híbrido se agotaron causando que la peli-negra se de vuelta e intente hacer que reaccione – Inuyasha, por favor despierta, aunque yo me vaya no quiero que mueras – _

_- Kago-me gra-gracias - _

_- ¡Te dije que no te despidas! ¡No me dejes! – Gritaba la joven, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir en mayor cantidad y caían sobre el oji-dorado con rapidez._

_- Si-siempre esta-ré a t-tu lado Kago-me… te a-mo – Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos para siempre._

_- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Inuyasha no me dejes! – Gritaba entre su llanto abrazándose al cuerpo inerte de su amado platinado - ¡INUYASHA! –_

- ¡NO! – Gritó Kagome incorporándose en la cama – ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! –

- ¡Kagome! – Dijo el oji-dorado al irrumpir en la habitación de la peli-negra – Kagome ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba sin parar mientras con rapidez alcanzaba a la joven, aún temblorosa sobre la cama, para abrazarla.

- Yo…yo no lo sé – Respondió entre la confusión. Los recuerdos se mezclaban convirtiéndose en grandes borrones de color. No entendía que le sucedía, ni recordaba el sueño que tanto la había asustado.

- Tranquila, yo estoy contigo, tranquila – Murmuraba Inuyasha contra su oído - ¿Qué sucedió? –

Solo cuando el temblor de su cuerpo cesó, pudo responder – No lo recuerdo Inuyasha, no recuerdo lo que soñé, pero puedo sentir que fue una pesadilla horrible – Explicó abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Está bien, ya estoy contigo – La tranquilizó acariciando su sedoso cabello renegrido - ¿Quieres que duerma contigo hoy? –

- ¡Si! No te vayas – Asintió ella rápidamente. Inuyasha se recostó a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente hasta que ambos conciliaron el sueño nuevamente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuantos más días pasaban, Kagome, más impresionada quedaba. No podía creer como en una semana, el gran hueco que tenía a lo largo del pecho, las pesadillas que la azotaban duramente durante la noche y todas las lágrimas que derramaba al día podían haber quedado tan en el pasado que parecían nunca haber existido. Se encontraba a sí misma con algunos kilos demás, con una sonrisa extremadamente amplia y más feliz de lo que podía recordar en bastante tiempo.

Con Inuyasha los días volaban y cada momento se volvía único, ya fuese solos en el balcón de su casa, caminado por el hermoso Londres en familia o corriendo de la mano hasta refugiarse de los impredecibles chubascos que eran usuales allí. Sus padres no podían estar más felices, día a día, Izayoi, le dedicaba a la madre de Kagome horas enteras comunicándole de las aventuras de los jóvenes y de la felicidad que ambos irradiaban.

La primer semana se la pasaron hablando y contándose uno a otro sus experiencias, sufrimientos y, por sobre todas las cosas, lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Las lágrimas fueron muy frecuentes por parte de ambos, pero lo eran de felicidad. Una a una eran borradas por besos de Inuyasha y de Kagome respectivamente y reemplazadas por sonrisas y caricias de a millón.

El regalo que Inuyasha le había comprado a Kagome se lo había dado la primer noche que ella pasó allí, luego de una cena de bienvenida y festejo de cumpleaños, y el pasaje que él se había comprado para verla fue devuelto enterrando así todo aquel sufrimiento tan intenso que había marcado los corazones de aquellos fuertes jóvenes enamorados.

Una sola inquietud invadía la mente de Kagome de tanto en tanto. Hacía un mes que estaba en Inglaterra y noche de por medio se levantaba agitada en la madrugada, llorando o asustada. Inuyasha la calmaba e intentaba saber la razón de aquellas pesadillas, pero ella no podía recordar nada. Solo le quedaba la angustia y el presentimiento de que algo grande se aproximaba.

Sin embargo, nada podría detenerla esta noche. Los padres de Inuyasha habían salido de viaje a Japón por el fin de semana, habían tomado el avión el viernes por la tarde y volverían el domingo por la noche. Aquel sábado Kagome no había podido dormir de la ansiedad. Ansiedad por lo que tenía planeado, ansiedad por saber que su hombre dormía tranquilamente en la otra habitación. Entre tanta ansiedad no reparó en un pequeño sentimiento de angustia, un pequeño presentimiento de que ese día sería un día especial. Nada de eso le importaba solo los planes que rigurosamente, junto a Izayoi, habían planeado para esa noche, _su_ noche.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Buenos días preciosa – Susurró sensualmente Inuyasha en el oído de la peli-negra que se hallaba mirando por la pequeña ventana de la cocina - ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? –

Kagome tembló ante su calor y vacilante respondió: - B-bien Inuyasha, muy bien la verdad – Rogaba porque se creyera la mentira y que pasara por alto sus nervios crispados.

- Me alegro – Aceptó besando con ternura tu terso cuello - ¿Desayunamos? –

- Claro mi amor – Dijo ella girando para darle un largo y profundo beso.

La mañana pasó con calma, ambos se la pasaron riendo y charlando. Almorzaron lo que Inuyasha, extrañamente alegre había preparado, y vieron películas durante el resto de la tarde. A medida que el sol se ponía, Kagome se ponía más y más nerviosa. Hasta que, finalmente, el reloj del living dio las ocho en punto. Casi al borde de la hiperventilación dijo:

- Inuyasha tengo una sorpresa para ti, esta noche – Masculló nerviosa acurrucada entre los brazos del oji-dorado.

- ¿Para mí? – Dijo con una sonrisa sensual - ¿Qué es? –

Con el sonrojo a flor de piel y los nervios que la carcomían, necesitó de un minuto entero para recomponer su rostro y actitud, logrando mostrarse lo más sensual que pudo – Lo sabrás en la cena – Susurró en su oído

A Inuyasha rápidamente se le secaron los labios, esperando que ella le dijera más.

- Por eso… - Dijo Kagome incorporándose suavemente – Ahora me iré a bañar y vestir, sería bueno que hagas lo mismo – Terminó besándolo fugazmente.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, preciosa – Aceptó enseguida él.

- ¡Ah! Y procura verte elegante porque cenaremos afuera – Dijo Kagome recorriendo con uno de sus blancos y delicados dedos el contorno musculoso del rosto del oji-dorado, continuando por su cuello y perdiéndose en su duro abdomen – Te veo nueve treinta en punto en la puerta de entrada, _amor_ – Finalizó besando su cuello fogosamente.

Sintiendo la mirada dorada sobre su espalda se alejó hacia su habitación sin mirar atrás. Sólo cuando terminó de subir las escaleras y entró al cuarto pudo mostrar en verdad como se sentía. Ni bien cerró la puerta se derrumbó, tomando ambas rodillas fuertemente con sus brazos y agachando la frente hasta parecer un pequeño ovillo en el suelo. Su determinación la había mantenido en pie, pero ahora que se encontraba sola podía darse cuenta que el miedo era mucho mayor de lo que se imaginaba sentiría en ese momento.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta de enfrente se cerraba con calma. Luego sintió sus pasos por la habitación, fuertes y cadenciosos. El ruido de una ducha se colaba por las hendiduras de la puerta a sus espaldas, anunciando que Inuyasha estaba siguiendo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. ¡Qué vergüenza! No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Después de largos días planeando qué vestir, que decir y cómo actuar, se encontraba en el suelo como una cobarde.

Era Inuyasha con quien saldría. Era Inuyasha el dueño de sus esfuerzos. Era Inuyasha, el Inuyasha que ella amaba más que a su vida, y no podía fallar.

Renovada por la determinación que invadía su alma, se incorporó y como un rayo se bañó, se secó el cabello y formó sus bucles lo mejor que pudo. Tenía la ropa lista desde que había salido de compras con Izayoi, un hermoso vestido rojo con mangas largas y espalda descubierta, entallado al cuerpo y corto, lo suficientemente corto como para impactar. Sus zapatos eran dorados, en punta y más altos de lo que nunca había usado, al igual que sus accesorios, unos aretes redondos, algunas finas pulseras y un hermoso sobre de mano al tono.

El reloj dio las nueve en punto y la encontró observando su aspecto en el espejo. Se encontraba hermosa. Nunca había tenido demasiada auto-estima, pero las cosas como eran. El vestido resaltaba el tono marfileño de su tersa piel, marcaba cada una de sus voluptuosas curvas, y los bucles sueltos y bien formados le daban un toque salvaje. El maquillaje consistía en ojos negros como la noche y labios carmesí. El último detalle eran sus mejillas sonrosadas naturalmente y un poco del perfume que Inuyasha le había regalado y que ella tanto quería.

Nueve y veinticinco sintió a Inuyasha salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras con rapidez. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero nada la detendría ahora. Respiró unas cuantas veces más y salió de la habitación caminando con la fluidez dada de dos semanas de práctica con los tacones mientras Inuyasha y su padre salían a correr por la mañana.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, y la mirada desencajada de Inuyasha parecía querer comerla viva. Él no podía moverse de la impresión. ¿Esa era la dulce Kagome? ¿Esa despampanante y desorbitante mujer que baja las escaleras con un vestido rojo que incitaba al pecado era _su_ Kagome? No supo cuando su boca había quedado abierta hasta escuchar un murmulló proveniente de unos perfectos labios carmesí, que le susurraban con sensualidad:

- No sé… si debería ofenderme por tu evidente sorpresa o sentirme halagada de que te haya causado tanta impresión – Murmuró con tono bajo Kagome.

- Ha-halagada, definitivamente halagada – Respondió Inuyasha recobrando el aliento – Y dime por qué tan… elegante –

- Bueno, cenaremos en un restaurant muy lujoso y siempre quise usar un vestido como este – Explicó la peli-negra saliendo de la casa con un bamboleo de caderas adictivo.

- Claro – Asintió – _Aunque no creo que vaya a durarte mucho_ – Pensó con fervor.

La cena fue seductora. Comieron y charlaron mirándose con lujuria. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa pero el calor que sentía en su interior no dejaba de hacer que mirara a su hombre con hambre de pasión, mientras que Inuyasha no pensaba en otra cosa que en meter a la peli-negra en el coche y arrastrarla hasta dentro de la casa donde ningún otro mozo, hombre o ser vivo pudiese comer con sus ojos a _su_ mujer.

El trayecto de vuelta a la casa fue largo. Largo para ambos. La tensión sexual se podía percibir al tacto dentro del automóvil. Y como era de esperarse ni bien traspasaron la puerta de la casa y se encontraron solos en Inuyasha despertó una especie de bestia que lo llevó a acariciar con una de sus fuertes manos la espalda descubierta de la peli-negra. Ella envuelta por un calor colosal, se giró para besarlo con fuerza.

Entre besos subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Inuyasha, sin separarse ni un milímetro. Una vez dentro Kagome se alejó hasta el centro del lugar, dejando a Inuyasha contra la puerta mirándola embelesado.

Sin perder mucho tiempo la capturó y estampó contra la pared más cercana para seguir besándola y aprovechar para dirigir sus manos hacia el trasero de la joven que se encontraba jugando con su corto y renegrido cabello entre sus brazos. Su suavidad lo enloquecía más y más, al igual de su perfume a flores. Un sopor lujurioso se entendió por la casa entera y si pensarlo, ambos se hallaban frente a la cama de tamaño King de Inuyasha.

Kagome se separó e invadida por placer, quitó sus aros y accesorios, y se acercó a él con lentitud, para quitarle con rapidez su saco y camisa. El duro pecho del oji-dorado era siempre una tentación para ella, pero esa vez le provocó un gemido interior y una presión incómoda en su intimidad. Lo besó como si el mundo fuese a acabar, mientras Inuyasha recorría con deleite sus curvas entalladas por el vestido.

Cuando la pareja sintió la cama tras de ellos se separaron para mirarse con atención. Con solo vislumbrar lo que tenía adelante Inuyasha se lanzó hacia Kagome hasta recostarla en la cama y así seguir besando con comodidad su cuello. La conciencia lo detuvo por un momento, logrando que la peli-negra, profundamente agitada, preguntara:

- ¿Q-qué…? ¿Por qué te detienes? –

- ¿Estás segura? – Respondió él con la mandíbula comprimida, nuevamente otra oleada de placer amenazaba por cegarlo cuando una pequeña ráfaga de su dulce aroma lo envolvía.

Ella lo comprendió al instante y también vio lo que se estaba reprimiendo él, al detenerse – Muy segura, Inuyasha – Susurró con dulzura, mientras que con sus manos recorría la tensa barbilla de su hombre – Por favor – Murmuró con necesidad mientras otra punzada recorría su cuerpo.

Él no necesitó más, la besó nuevamente y con lentitud le quitó el bello vestido rojo desde los hombros hasta los tobillos con detenimiento y suavidad hasta dejarla solo con sus bragas y sus altos tacones, un visión casi mágica para él.

De un tirón desprendió su cinturón y lo bajo junto con su pantalón y ropa interior, y, mientras se terminaba de quitar sus zapatos pudo vislumbrar a ese ángel bajando la mirada hacia su potente erección, para luego desviarla e imitarlo, sacándose sus altos tacones y la última prenda diminuta que permanecía en su cuerpo.

Cuando se hallaron desnudos volvieron a juntarse en la amplia cama, y con una calma que no tenían en un primer momento comenzaron con lo que sería un antes y un después en su relación.

Inuyasha tomó el control de la situación, la besó con detenimiento y desesperación, descendió a su cuello entre los suaves y dulces gemidos de Kagome. Con una de sus manos tomó uno de sus voluminosos pechos y se deleitó masajeándolo hasta lograr que su pezón se endureciera hasta formar un pico que se alzaba cada vez que ella respiraba y gemía con placer. Hizo lo mismo con su otra mano y bajo su boca caliente hasta poder alcanzar los rozados botones rígidos que lo estaban enloqueciendo de placer.

Kagome no podía parar de gemir y de hiperventilar. Sentía la rigidez del miembro de Inuyasha rozando con fuerza sus piernas, sentía su cálida boca en sus pechos y el calor que antes la atravesaba como por ráfagas ahora se había generalizado. La osadía la invadió y con una de sus manos tomó con firmeza la intimidad del oji-dorado acariciándolo hasta lograr que él tuviera que dar un grito ahogado de placer.

Él no lo soportó más y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, introdujo su miembro en la cavidad húmeda y suave de Kagome, mientras esta clavaba sus uñas en su espalda.

- S-seré suave, preciosa – Susurró él contra su oído – No tengas miedo –

- No tengo miedo – Murmuró desde lo más profundo de su alma – Te amo –

Con esas simples palabras el miembro de Inuyasha pareció agrandarse aún más y terminar de entrar en ella.

Un gritito de dolor agudo salió de los labios carnosos de Kagome, siendo remplazado por un gemido de igual intensidad.

La cadera de Inuyasha comenzó con las envestidas, aumentando su velocidad con rapidez. Ella le respondía con gemidos más y más fuertes y con besos apasionados. Él estaba al borde del clímax pero se concentró en hacerla disfrutar y llegar junto a él. Con fuerza comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, hasta sentir la presión del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

Con una última estocada ambos se fundieron en un grito de éxtasis, para luego derrumbarse uno sobre el otro en la inmensa cama que los contenía, mientras los espasmos de placer los recorrían de los pies a la cabeza.

Un beso que en su inicio fue pasional, se tornó cálido, para terminar entre suaves susurros de amor eterno.

- Te amo _mi amor_ – Dijo él besando sus labios con suavidad.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa, sintiendo como él último espasmo de placer abandonaba su cuerpo.

Un dolor inesperado e intenso atravesó su pecho haciéndola gritar. Un dolor se expandió por todo su ser y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como un mar. Kagome cerró con fuerza sus ojos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos con una fuerza demoledora. Inuyasha se horrorizó al sentirla temblar con violencia e intentó abrazarla pero ella se resistió.

- ¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! – Gritaba sin parar - ¡NO! ¡NO! –

- ¡¿Qué sucede mi amor? – Preguntaba Inuyasha asustado – Soy yo Inuyasha, estoy contigo –

- ¡NO! ¡NO! – Respondió ella.

Con su cuerpo aún tembloroso se incorporó desnuda como estaba y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡NO! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI INUYASHA! ¡ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO! –

- ¿D-de qué hablas? –

- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! – Gritó ella saliendo con rapidez de la habitación y encerrándose en su cuarto con llave.

Inuyasha la siguió instantáneamente y se topó con la puerta trabada con llave que le impedía entrar a verla.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Por favor abre! – Le rogaba golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

- ¡VETE! ¡Vete! ¡Ve-te! – Dijo la peli-negra terminando con la voz quebrada y con un llanto que le impedía casi respirar.

- _¿Cómo pude hacer esto? ¿Cómo pude?_ – Pensaba con frustración hecha un ovillo en su cama - _¿Cómo pude engañar a Inuyasha de esa manera? ¡Mi Inuyasha!_ –

Luego de unas horas Inuyasha desistió y se metió en su habitación para dormir un rato, pero estando al pendiente de ella. Mientras que Kagome entre llantos y tembleques logró dormirse susurrando:

- Mi Inuyasha, _**mi Inuyasha semi-demonio está muerto**_ –

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!** Cómo están todos por acá? :)

No tengo las suficientes disculpas para darles por la tardanza de esta conti... Lo único en mi defensa es que la facultad me está consumiendo demasiado tiempo :( Pensé que me iba a encontrar un tiempito para escribir, y lo busqué pero la inspiración no me acompañó, por eso preferí esperar para traerles algo que valiera la pena, puesto que como se habrán dado cuenta, este capi es el crucial junto con el que viene :D

En fin muchachas y muchachos, espero que les guste y que puedan perdonarme u.u

Por suerte me quedan dos parciales más y estaré libre nuevamente y la inspiración me está rondando constantemente en estos días, supongo que en el transcurso de esta semana o la semana que viene les traeré lo que continúa :)

Les dejo muchos besos de mi parte, y espero con ansias sus reviews! :D

**PD:** Gracias especialmente a: **Inuykag4ever, Serena tsukino chiba, Star2 y Nina y D.D.C.** Muchas gracias de verdad! :')


	19. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

La confusión en su mente no podía ser más grande y desesperante.

Inuyasha se hallaba pensativo en su balcón, vestido solo con su ropa interior. Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero a él no le importaba. En su cabeza, los últimos momentos que había pasado junto a Kagome se repetían una y otra vez, desde el recuerdo de la mejor noche de su vida, hasta la última mirada furiosa, confundida y llena de dolor que ella le había dedicado antes de encerrarse y no permitirle verla…

"_**¡NO! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI INUYASHA! ¡ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO!"**_

- ¡Demonios! – Masculló golpeando con fuerza el barandal del balcón. No le importó el dolor en su mano, ni tampoco la humedad que se había formado en sus bellos ojos. Nada le importaba, solo ella.

Para su pesar, estaba más confundido de lo que podía recordar hubiese estado en toda su vida. Y conste que él odiaba esos sentimientos, detestaba estar confundido, detestaba no saber qué pasaba ni que pasaría. Pequeñas lágrimas de amargura resbalaban por sus mejillas y eso lo ponía más molesto aún. Él era Inuyasha Taisho, un hombre fuerte, y los hombres no lloraban. Bastante había llorado en los últimos tres años como para seguir haciéndolo.

Sin embargo por más que intentaba convencerse de lo contrario. Su corazón no podía dejar de sentir que, nuevamente, el amor de su vida se le escapaba. Ella estaba cruzando el pasillo pero, aunque él había ido constantemente desde que se había despertado, ninguna respuesta había salido de ella, solo oía los sonidos de su llanto y eso lo lastimaba más que mil golpes.

Solo le quedaba esperar, esperar a que ella abriese la puerta o esperar, por lo menos, que le diese una respuesta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_- Antes de que Naraku fuera destruido… El quiso llevarte a ti consigo, pero yo me interpuse en su ataque para salvarte, ¿Lo recuerdas? Bien__… – Prosiguió al ver la expresión de preocupación de la joven – Ese ataque contenía las últimas energías de Naraku y también las de la perla, era un ataque desesperado y mortal - _

_- Inu-yasha… tú-_

_- Dijiste que no me interrumpirías. Ese ataque dio de lleno en mí, pero no morí en ese instante porque mi cuerpo no es tan débil como el de un humano, sin embargo aunque mi cuerpo lo intenta, no puede recuperarse…-_

- ¡No! – Exclamó Kagome con un chillido cansado, incorporándose en la cama, otra vez. Ni bien la sorpresa terminó, sobrevino el dolor. Más del dolor que amenazaba con consumir su corazón, el corazón que tanto había sufrido y que hacía tan poco había sanado.

Sus mejillas estaban mojadas e hinchadas, al igual que sus ojos y labios. Su cabello despeinado y su cuerpo desnudo tapado descuidadamente por la frazada superior. Una imagen lastimosa.

Desde que había cerrado y trabado la puerta de su cuarto, con sus últimas fuerzas se había acercado a la cama y dejado caer sin energías. Y aunque parecía a punto de colapsar, el dolor la había mantenido despierta lo suficiente como para llorar y sentir la desesperación de Inuyasha mientras golpeaba y gritaba al otro lado de la puerta.

El sueño la abatía de a ratos, minutos, en realidad. Ya que a lo largo de la mañana los recuerdos de los últimos momentos junto a "sus Inuyashas" se colaban entre sus sueños haciéndola despertar. Quiso mantenerlos a raya mientras estaba despierta, pero… no podía controlar su mente mientras dormía.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinaba en su frágil cuerpo, primero dolor, segundo culpa y tercero, miedo.

Dolor, por recordar todo aquello que la perla le había hecho olvidar, a sus amigos en la época feudal, sus aventuras y por sobre todas las cosas a Inuyasha, su Inuyasha semi-demonio. Antes que la última vibración de placer abandonara su cuerpo ella se sentía en las nubes, más, mucho más feliz de lo que podía recordar. Completa, dichosa y llena. Sin embargo, el sufrimiento que en un segundo colmó su cuerpo la descolocó perdiendo la paz y ganando los recuerdos que había perdido por tanto tiempo.

Culpa, cuando luego de recuperar sus recuerdos entendió lo que acababa de hacer y con un falso Inuyasha. Había engañado a su semi-demonio y, principalmente al amor que le había jurado antes de verlo morir en sus brazos. La culpa le oprimía el corazón, y la tristeza la deshacía en lágrimas.

Miedo, por sus sentimientos, por los sentimientos de Inuyasha, y por la memoria de su Inuyasha híbrido. En estos momentos la confusión y abatimiento, no estaba segura de nada. ¿Amaba a Inuyasha? ¿Había olvidado los sentimientos que tenía por su híbrido? ¿Por qué había recordado todo justo ahora? Y mil preguntas más surcaban su mente sin parar. Pero no podía responder ninguna en ese momento, a pesar de que muchas de ellas estaban en algún lugar de su corazón.

Por ahora solo podía llorar, y no quería, ni podía, pensar en nada más.

Desde la otra punta del cuarto nuevamente la pareja de jóvenes de vestimentas particulares seguían observando la situación desde la invisibilidad que poseían las almas que no pertenecían a este mundo.

- _Inuyasha, ¿No deberías estar feliz de que el gran momento ha llegado?_ – Preguntaba una bella sacerdotisa de lacios cabellos renegridos.

- _Lo sé, pero no me gusta que ella tenga que sufrir tanto_ – Respondió el platinado de ojos dorados a su lado - _¡No quiero esperar más!_ –

- _Inuyasha_ – Suspiró la joven – _Sé que la paciencia no es una de tus cualidades, pero después de tanta espera deberías entender que las cosas suceden a su tiempo, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto_ – Determinó con sabiduría – _Sin embargo, también creo que ambos ya han sufrido demasiado…_ -

- _Ya no digas más, ¡No soporto verla así! Quiero abrazarla y protegerla en mis brazos ¡Demonios! Detesto tener que mirarla sin que ella pueda verme_ – Gritó con molestia – _Y ni que hablar con él, siento un malestar terrible en el pecho_ –

- _Ten calma, ya tendrás la ocasión_ – Aseguró Kikyo con una de sus manos en el fornido hombro de Inuyasha – _Ahora creo que deberíamos volver para terminar de preparar todo, después de todo tú te irás para un lado y yo para otro_ –

- _Te extrañaré, ¿Lo sabes?_ – Dijo él mirándola como a una hermana.

- _Y yo a ti, pero yo siempre estaré para protegerlos a ambos, y eso también lo sabes_ – Respondió la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa amable.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eran las ocho de la noche en punto e Inuyasha seguía sin saber nada de Kagome. Había golpeado, gritado, rogado en su puerta cada veinte minutos durante toda la tarde y nada. De vez en cuando, sentía algunos sollozos, otras veces un pequeño gritito pidiendo que se fuera y eso bastaba para saber que por lo menos estaba viva.

Sus padres habían llamado diciendo que volverían al otro día por la tarde ya que todavía tenían algunos asuntos que atender en aquel lugar, y él no consideró justo asustarlos con lo que estaba pasando, pensando ingenuamente que las cosas se arreglarían de un momento a otro.

Con un cansancio inmenso y el apetito cerrado herméticamente se recostó en la cama para pensar en cómo demonios iba a lograr que ella volviera a verlo, seguía sin entender por qué el rechazo después de tanto amor profesado, simplemente no entendía. Lo que tampoco previó fue el demoledor sueño que se apoderó de él dejándolo casi desmayado en un profundo sueño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las lágrimas caían una sobre otra sin parar, mientras con la poca fuerza que tenía terminaba de escribir lo que primero consideró una nota y que ahora por el largo era una carta con todas las letras.

No podía enfrentarlo ahora, no quería tampoco, pero sentía que después de todo lo que había pasado él se merecía una explicación o al menos un aviso de por qué haría lo que haría. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Bañada, vestida con unos jeans azules, un sweater blanco y unos tenis blancos, terminaba de doblar la carta y de meter sus últimas pertenencias en la valija. Ató su melena húmeda en una coleta alta y por más que lo intentó la hinchazón de las lágrimas no la había podido hacer desaparecer, aunque tampoco había puesto mucho empeño en eso.

El dinero lo tenía y solo le restaba salir de allí rogando que él no la descubriera.

Tomó una campera ligera y la valija, abrió la puerta y dio un último vistazo a la carta que había dejado sobre la mesa auxiliar. Respiró hondo varias veces y lo más en silencio que pudo salió de la casa y del complejo de casas, consiguiendo un taxi que la llevara lo más rápido posible hasta el aeropuerto donde se embarcaría en el primer avión que la llevara de vuelta a Japón y a su casa.

Luego de una hora y media de espera, estaba por fin sentada en el avión de las 22:30 rumbo a Tokio, Japón.

Con bastantes horas de viaje, y como no creyó poder dormir con todas las inquietudes que ocupaban su mente se dedicó a tratar de responder de las más triviales hasta la pregunta más difícil que se había formado en cuanto había tenido algo de lucidez para pensar.

Una a una las respuestas se iban formando en su interior, y todas las que había respondido eran acerca de que diría a su familia, y de cómo pasaría los siguientes días en el templo para tratar de dilucidar la pregunta más difícil: ¿A quién amaba realmente?

Cuando el aterrizaje y finalmente el desembarque llegó ella se encontraba algo más calma, no podía decir que las lágrimas no habían aparecido, pero se mentalizó para controlarlas, después de todo su familia sabría que ella volvía porque los extrañaba y que en algunos días vería que hacer con Inuyasha y su futuro, nadie podría entender de todas formas lo que había sucedido entre ambos cuando ni ella misma lo comprendía del todo.

Las once de la mañana en punto eran, cuando se vio al pié de las escaleras de su templo con el taxista cargando su valija hasta la cima de su casa. Habiendo pagado por el transporte y entrado a su casa no previó que nadie se encontraría en ella. Aún estaban en vacaciones así que Sota en la escuela, definitivamente no estaba, y al parecer ni su madre ni abuelo se encontraban tampoco.

Segura de que todos habían salido en alguno de sus imprevisibles viajes, se dedicó a desempacar, lavar, ordenar y descansar de sus sentimientos, y, cuando quiso acordar ya era de noche. Un rugido atravesó su cuerpo indicando lo hambrienta que estaba, bueno, después de un día entero sin probar bocado, no era de extrañarse el hambre que tenía luego de haber dedicado tanto tiempo en llantos y angustias. Cocinó algo simple, comió y se acostó. Cansada como no creía estarlo se durmió al instante y por primera vez en varios días durmió de un tirón. Sin pesadillas ni nada que pudiera despertarla ya que todo lo que la angustiaba estaba momentáneamente cerrado en un cajón de su mente que pensaba abrir cuando estuviese lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lejos, muy lejos de Japón, Inuyasha se hallaba sentado sobre una cama perfectamente hecha y con un papel en sus manos, que leía con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia:

"_**Inuyasha**__**:**_

_**Debo volver a casa. Necesito estar sola por un tiempo, con mi familia y en Japón. **_

_**No quiero que te culpes por esto, yo soy el problema y de verdad lo siento. No puedo explicarte el por qué de esto, porque ni yo lo entiendo. Solo sé que tengo una confusión y un dolor muy grande, pero no te preocupes no es algo físico, es más bien… mental. No me busques, por favor, necesito estar un tiempo sola para aclarar lo que siento y lo que me pasa.**_

_**Sé, por experiencia, que esta no es la mejor manera de decirte esto, pero no encuentro otra salida ya que no me siento lista para ver ni hablar con nadie aún. Solo puedo decir que ahora comprendo el por qué de la carta que me dejaste aquella vez que tuvimos que separarnos, pues no podría soportar más de esas miradas confundidas y dolidas que me diste cuando te grité por la mañana.**_

_**Perdóname si con esto estoy lastimándote demasiado, pero no sé que más hacer. Pero hay algo que debes saber y es que esta última noche que pasé contigo fue la mejor noche de mi vida, me hiciste mujer y jamás lo olvidaré.**_

_**Esto tenía que ser una nota pero ya más que nota parece una carta.**_

_**Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que te dije en la mañana, pero me sentía muy confundida y agobiada. Me gustaría poder decirte lo que me sucedió pero es tan irreal que no lo creerías, y no sé de dónde ha salido…**_

_**Gracias por todo y espero que me perdones, sé que esta no es una explicación para ti, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora, adiós Inuyasha.**_

_**Kagome."**_

Podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de Kagome derramadas, como así también los sentimientos depositados en el papel. Pero su corazón se quebró al no encontrar ningún "Te amo" y solo un frío y cortante "Adiós Inuyasha" su confusión parecía alcanzar límites incomprendidos y solo de la frustración que cargaba hizo añicos la carta tan fría y distante que con cada letra parecía clavar un pequeño, pero filoso, alfiler en cada milímetro de su recientemente restablecido corazón.

En pie por la furia que había emergido en su interior, se bañó, vistió y bajó a cocinar algo para alimentar su vacío estómago. Solo cuando se sintió satisfecho y calmo, volvió al cuarto de ella, para recostarse en su cama, y sentir por lo menos que ella había estado allí, incluso podía oler el perfume a jazmines de su cabello y el dulce de su perfume.

Cuando creía que nada más que su perfume quedaba de ella en la habitación, debajo de la mesa auxiliar pudo observar un pequeño pedazo de tela. Rápidamente se estiró para alcanzarlo y se llevó una sorpresa que no esperaba y que le arrancó una sonrisa entre medio de tanto dolor y frustración – Creo que ya tengo una excusa – Murmuró con sensualidad.

Se estiró en la cama decidido a dormir, después de todo le daría su tiempo de soledad, pero jamás, JAMÁS se rendiría, después de todo el era Inuyasha Taisho y un Taisho _nunca se rinde_.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un nuevo día se alzaba fuera de la casa y ella más tranquila abría los ojos por la inminente luz que se colaba por su ventana y le daba directo en los ojos.

Kagome se incorporó y vistió con las típicas vestimentas del templo que tanto le hacían acordar a… no. No la mencionaría porque eso llevaría a pensar en cosas que todavía mantenía a raya.

Desayunó y lista para enfrentarse a la dura realidad salió hacia el pequeño templo en donde rezaría por responder sus preguntas y definir sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando atravesaba el jardín y pasaba frente al árbol sagrado una luz emergió de él, liberando una figura demasiado conocida para ella.

- ¿Q-qué…? – Balbuceó Kagome boquiabierta.

- Me alegra volver a verte Kagome – Respondió la figura rodeada por una estela blanquecina.

- No… no entiendo tú eres… - Mascullaba la peli-negra confundida.

- Sí, soy Kikyo – Aclaró la sacerdotisa – Tú y yo debemos hablar – Dijo con seguridad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando el oji-dorado despertó y sintió todavía en sus manos el pequeño pedazo de tela, volvió a sonreír. Decidido ya a empacar algunas cosas y dejar todo arreglado con sus padres para partir esa misma noche, considerando que aunque no quisiese hablar con él, por lo menos estaría allí para ayudarla en lo que necesitara, se incorporó con lentitud para ver algo que lo dejó helado.

¿Un… fantasma? ¿Un ángel? No sabía con exactitud lo que era pero era una figura masculina rodeada por un aura blanca que… era idéntica a él solo que con cabello platinado, vestimenta extraña y… ¿Orejas de perro?

- ¿Q-quién eres tú? – Preguntó con recelo Inuyasha desde la cama.

- ¡Keh! ¿Acaso no te reconoces? Soy tú, pero el tú del pasado – Dijo el híbrido con pocas pulgas – De hace 500 años atrás y tenemos varias cosas que aclarar –

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! ** Cómo están todos por acá? :)

Sip, es sorprendente que lo haya traído tan rápido, cosa increíble considerando que el miércoles tengo parcial :|

Y esto es gracias a mi hermanita, así que agradézcanle a ella jijiji :D

Les agradezco con todo mi corazón por los reviews! De verdad significan mucho para mi!

Por ahora es todo, me despido y me voy a estudiar chicas y chicos! Un besote giganteee! n_n


	20. Fusión

**Fusión**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

_Un nuevo día se alzaba fuera de la casa y ella más tranquila abría los ojos por la inminente luz que se colaba por su ventana y le daba directo en los ojos._

_Kagome se incorporó y vistió con las típicas vestimentas del templo que tanto le hacían acordar a… no. No la mencionaría porque eso llevaría a pensar en cosas que todavía mantenía a raya._

_Desayunó y lista para enfrentarse a la dura realidad salió hacia el pequeño templo en donde rezaría por responder sus preguntas y definir sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando atravesaba el jardín y pasaba frente al árbol sagrado una luz emergió de él, liberando una figura demasiado conocida para ella._

_- ¿Q-qué…? – Balbuceó Kagome boquiabierta._

_- Me alegra volver a verte Kagome – Respondió la figura rodeada por una estela blanquecina._

_- No… no entiendo tú eres… - Mascullaba la peli-negra confundida._

_- Sí, soy Kikyo – Aclaró la sacerdotisa – Tú y yo debemos hablar – Dijo con seguridad._

- Ki-Kikyo – Masculló Kagome aún sin entender del todo lo que esto significaba – Tú… Tú estás… Muerta – Terminó con un hilo de voz.

- Kagome – Le llamó la sacerdotisa – Creo que deberías sentarte, pareces algo impresionada –

¿Impresionada? Eso era una explicación mínima a como se sentía. Sin embargo en silencio se acercó al banco que se situaba junto al árbol sagrado y se sentó cerrando los ojos por unos momentos. Cuando los abrió encontró a su antepasado sentada junto a ella, ya sin el aura blanca que la rodeaba anteriormente y con sus ojos cerrados.

La observó minuciosamente, y la encontró tal y como la recordaba, bella y pacífica hasta la médula. Un dejo de tristeza salió de su cuerpo junto con un suspiro, ella estaba muerta, junto con Inuyasha. Sus dulces ojos chocolates se anegaron en lágrimas que salieron sin su consentimiento.

- No estés triste – Dijo Kikyo con calma – Las cosas no están tan mal como tú piensas –

- ¿No? – Respondió la peli-negra sarcástica – Además de olvidarme de la persona que amaba por más de tres años, de estar con otra persona por el parecido que tenía a Inuyasha, y de esta enorme confusión que tengo dentro, todo está más que genial ¿No lo crees? – Dijo filosa.

Una risa pacífica se dejó oír de la sacerdotisa – Sigues hablando demasiado –

Kagome abrió su boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras le ocasionaron una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir.

Luego de algunos momentos en los que ambas se dedicaron a observar el hermoso paisaje del templo, Kikyo se decidió por hablar.

- No diré que comprendo tu situación, pero vine hasta aquí con la misión de ayudarte a entender lo que vendrá –

- ¿Lo que vendrá? – Preguntó Kagome, más para sí misma que para Kikyo - ¿Algo peor? –

- No, al contrario –

- ¡Ay Kikyo! – Dijo la peli-negra con efusividad – No me confundas más, ¿Quieres explicarme algo por favor? –

- Bien, creo que sería bueno que sepas que no te has enamorado de otra persona por el parecido que tiene con Inuyasha – Comenzó Kikyo pausadamente – La persona de la que te enamoraste, _es_ Inuyasha –

- Eso no puede ser – Dijo ella – Si eso fuera así, entonces ¿Por qué tengo el corazón dividido en dos? ¿Por qué estoy tan confundida con mis sentimientos? –

- Esto es algo complejo, así que presta atención y no me interrumpas – Aclaró Kikyo mirándola con severidad fingida, cual se dulcificó al ver el sonrojo de Kagome y su firme asentimiento – Cuando Inuyasha murió, deseó con toda su alma poder estar contigo nuevamente, con lo que algunas de sus almas, las más apegadas al amor que sentía por ti se quedaron con él sin querer partir. Sin embargo él no se percató de que el resto de sus almas habían reencarnado en tu época hasta que fue demasiado tarde; cuando intentó liberarlas y fundirse finalmente con su reencarnación y así poder estar junto a ti como lo había deseado, entendió que el amor que él te profesaba y que llevaba consigo no era compatible a su reencarnación, puesto que el Inuyasha de tú época, aún no te conocía y no te amaba lo suficiente como para la unión del resto de las almas que Inuyasha tenía con él. No hubiese sido lógico que de la nada aquel joven estuviese enamorado de ti sin conocerte, hubiese sido duro para su propio juicio –

Solo el sonido de las aves se oía, cuando Kikyo dejó de hablar. Kagome tenía miles de dudas en su mente que batallaban por salir, y ninguna de ellas le parecía lo suficientemente importante como para preguntarla sin sentirse una tonta, por lo que dejó que la sacerdotisa siguiera con su explicación.

- Desde el momento en que Inuyasha supo que su amor no era compatible con los sentimientos de su joven reencarnación, se dedicó a esperar lo inevitable –

- ¿Y lo inevitable era…? – Preguntó Kagome sin poder evitarlo, dado el silencio de la sacerdotisa.

- Lo inevitable eras tú – Respondió como si fuese una obviedad – Kagome, no estoy segura de cuanto recuerdas de la época feudal, pero creo que luego de tantas experiencias deberías haber entendido ya que las almas reencarnan y se reencuentran con sus amigos y amores, en este caso, el amor de Inuyasha por ti ha reencarnado en tú época para estar a tu lado, conocerte y amarte –

- Oh – Musitó ínfimamente Kagome como única respuesta.

- ¿No te ha quedado del todo claro lo de las almas cierto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

La peli-negra bajó la mirada, asintiendo.

- Bueno lo explicaré de otra manera – Aceptó ella – Mira a esos dos ancianos de allá – Pidió con serenidad, señalando a una pareja vecina de Kagome que se paseaban del brazo por la calle, seguramente dirigiéndose a su hogar.

- ¿Qué sucede con ellos? –

- Ellos se aman Kagome, sus almas están destinadas a estar juntas, en sus vidas pasadas ellos se han conocido, amado y permanecido juntos hasta el final, y, cuando mueran sus almas viajarán por el tiempo y el espacio reencarnando hasta volver a encontrarse y terminar juntos tal y como lo están ahora. Así es como tú alma y la de Inuyasha han viajado por el tiempo para encontrarse, el error de Inuyasha lo ha pagado con creces pues ha tenido que esperar que ambos se enamoraran nuevamente para poder liberar las almas que aun posee –

- Pero, ¿Por qué ha esperado tanto? –

- El acto de amor que compartieron, es el que demuestra todo el amor que llevan dentro, por eso fue que el hechizo que la perla te hizo para que olvidaras se rompió liberando tus recuerdos y le dio a Inuyasha la libertad de fusionarse con su reencarnación –

- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Kagome con timidez - ¿Tú también tienes que fusionarte conmigo? –

- No – Dijo Kikyo con calma - Al morir en la época feudal las almas que retenía tuyas volvieron a tu cuerpo de inmediato, puesto que mi misión, destruir a Naraku estaba cumplida; tú no te diste cuenta, pero yo ya soy un espíritu que descansa en paz, solo he venido para ayudarte a comprender lo que pasó –

- G-gracias Kikyo –

- No tienes nada que agradecer, después de todas las veces que he intentado asesinarte por intentar robarme a mi hombre, te lo debía ¿No crees? – Dijo riendo con alegría.

- Entonces… ¿Tú sigues amando a Inuyasha? – Preguntó Kagome con timidez. Por un lado no quería escuchar la respuesta, pues el saber de que su antepasado todavía lo amaba con locura le causaba dolor, más dolor.

- Sí, pero no de la manera que tú crees, hemos estado juntos todos estos años esperando por este día, y nos convertimos en algo así como buenos amigos, todo el amor que yo le tenía está en ti junto con tu amor por él. Sé que aun estás confundida con tus sentimientos, pero eso es porque aún no se han fusionado las almas de ambos, por eso es que tu amor está dividido también. Solo cuando él vuelva a tu lado comprenderás lo que sientes, todo está en tu corazón –

- Yo… te lo agradezco, de verdad. Antes de encontrarme contigo pensaba ir a rezar lo suficiente hasta aclarar esto, pero sin las explicaciones que me diste, no creo que hubiese logrado mucho – Agradeció Kagome.

- Entonces mi misión aquí está cumplida – Dijo Kikyo levantándose del lugar donde ambas se hallaban sentadas – La fusión no tardará mucho más, mientras tanto, tú debes esperar su llegada lista como para ayudarle a Inuyasha a terminar de completar el cambio – Explicó ella con su serenidad habitual – Me ha dado gusto verte y espero que sean muy felices juntos, adiós Kagome – Se despidió con una sonrisa dulce y cálida.

Kikyo se dirigió al árbol, se rodeó nuevamente con el aura blanca y antes de terminar de fundirse con él dijo: - Yo desde aquí intentaré ayudarte si alguna vez necesitas de tranquilidad – Terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Por qué necesitaría tranquilidad cuando ya esté con Inuyasha? – Se preguntaba Kagome sin entender las sabias palabras de su antepasado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Ay demonios! ¡¿Pero por qué eres tan lento? – Preguntaba molesto el platinado, sin el aura que lo rodeaba al principio, sentado a lo indio en la cama del peli-negro Inuyasha que se hallaba frente a él caminando de un lado al otro mientras negaba lo que oía.

- No puede ser, ser tu reencarnación ¿Dime de dónde has salido? ¿Quién eres? ¿Esto es un show de televisión? – Le increpaba al platinado – Si es eso, lo siento pero no deseo participar, no estoy de humor, tengo que viajar a Japón hoy para buscar al amor de mi v… -

- A Kagome, ya lo sé – Dijo el híbrido – Hace horas que estoy tratando de explicarte, el por qué de la extraña actitud de ella para contigo, y tú te empeñas en no querer entender –

- ¡Pero no puedo creer esto! – Gritaba, también molesto, el Inuyasha del futuro - ¿Cómo quieres que te crea que eres mi antepasado de hace 500 años, que Kagome viajó allí cuando cumplió 15, que se enamoraron y por el hechizo de una perla ella fue devuelta a su mundo, olvidando todo lo vivido contigo? ¡Es imposible! –

- ¡Pero es la verdad! – Decía Inuyasha – Todo lo que te expliqué es la verdad, palabra por palabra, y si sigues sin querer comprender entonces me fusionaré contigo y así lo entenderás de una vez por todas –

- A ver, si dices que "fusionándonos" – Decía irónico Inuyasha – Se solucionaría todo, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho ya? –

- Porque quería que supieras el por qué de todo como me dijo Kikyo que hiciera… ¡Pero al demonio con las palabras! ¡Ven aquí y terminemos con esto! – Finalizó el híbrido incorporándose y caminando con decisión hasta el Inuyasha del futuro que seguía bastante confundido.

- ¡Bien! ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Besarnos? – Seguía preguntando el peli-negro sarcástico.

- Te golpearía sino supiera que Kagome se enojaría conmigo por hacerlo – Mascullaba ininteligiblemente el híbrido antes de tomar su colmillo de acero de un rápido movimiento, para posicionarla frente al cuerpo del Inuyasha del futuro que abría sus ojos desorbitados antes la imponencia de la espada – Lo que debo hacer es cortarte para que mis almas se introduzcan en ti – Dijo el platinado, esta vez, en voz clara y alta.

- ¡¿Cor-Cortarme? ¡¿Es qué acaso estás loco? – Le gritaba él retrocediendo con lentitud - ¡Vas a matarme! –

- ¡Keh! No seas tonto, no puedo matarte porque soy un espíritu – Aclaró Inuyasha de mala manera – Además yo quería explicarte paso a paso lo que haríamos y lo que sucederá después de la fusión pero no quisiste escuchar, por eso mejor no perdamos más tiempo y fusionémonos de una vez – Finalizó levantando la espada para atacar.

- ¡NOOO! – Le detuvo el peli-negro, y solo al ver que el espíritu bajaba el arma continuó – A-Acep-Acepto tus explicaciones – Dijo temeroso.

- Ahhh – Suspiró molesto el híbrido – Bien, bien, entonces empecemos desde cero – Dijo guardando su espada y volviendo a sentarse a lo indio sobre la cama.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Hija! – Exclamaba una mujer de mediana edad, soltando el gran bolso se venía cargando y corriendo a abrazarla - ¡Haz vuelto! –

- Mamá – Murmuró Kagome apresada por un fuerte abrazo – Te extrañé mucho –

- ¡Oh cielo! Yo también, te fuiste por mucho tiempo – Decía con sus castaños ojos anegados en lágrimas de emoción - ¿Viniste con Inuyasha? ¿Dónde está? – Preguntaba con rapidez buscando con sus ojos al joven.

- No mamá, no vine con él – Murmuró Kagome en voz baja. No sabía cómo explicarle toda la magia que flotaba entre ellos – Él… Él se ha quedado allá por unos días y vendrá muy pronto – Dijo omitiendo las cosas que no podía contar.

- De acuerdo cielo – Asintió ella con energía – ¿Cuándo llegaste? Nosotros nos ganamos cuatro días en un Spa de las afueras de la ciudad, fue maravilloso – Contó acariciando su rostro que se hallaba a simple vista, suave y brillante.

- Llegué ayer por la mañana – Respondió con una sonrisa. Luego de casi todo el día para recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con su Inuyasha híbrido y su Inuyasha peli-negro, se encontraba bastante tranquila y alegre.

Ahora el único sentimiento que le abarcaba todo el cuerpo era la ansiedad de volver a verlo, puesto que el dolor ya había desaparecido gracias a las explicaciones de Kikyo. No podía negar que todavía tenía pequeñas inquietudes que de tanto en tanto pasaban por su mente ¿Qué pasará cuando lo vea? ¿Qué debía decir para completar el cambio? ¿Qué diferencias abría entre el Inuyasha del que se había enamorado hace tres años y el Inuyasha híbrido de hace 500? ¿Cómo se sentirá Inuyasha luego de la fusión?

- Bueno entonces, déjame preparar una cena deliciosa para festejar tu regreso – Dijo su madre entusiasmada mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Saludó a su hermano y abuelo con dos grandes abrazos y les ayudó a ordenar todo, para luego cenar en familia y de hecho, disfrutar de ella. Ya que antes de su viaje eran pocas las cenas en las que recordara haber participado, hablado o siquiera movido. Solo cuando la cena estuvo terminada y ella acostada se dio el lujo de pensar en Inuyasha con libertad, y como conclusión se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar demasiado más para volver a verlo, o él venía o… ella iría por él.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Entonces, haz como te lo había dicho – Le indicó el platinado con su espada nuevamente alzada – Y recuerda no abrir tus ojos, porque te impresionarás y no permitirás la entrada de las almas si te asustas –

- Bien, bien – Asentía molesto y algo temeroso el Inuyasha del futuro – ¡Apresúrate! –

El híbrido contuvo otra oleada de violencia y con toda su fuerza agitó su espada con un sonoro: - ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! –

Las tres filas de viento doradas se dirigían a Inuyasha, y al tocarlo un campo espiritual se hizo visible abriéndose en los tres lugares que el viento cortante lo había tocado. El híbrido se envolvió en luz y se desintegró entrando por las rajaduras antes de que se volviesen a sellar. El peli-negro se mantenía con los ojos cerrados mientras las luces seguían girando a su alrededor sin aún, tocarlo.

Una imagen demasiado vívida ocupó su mente, una hermosa Kagome de uniforme lo mantenía entre sus brazos mientras derramaba un sinfín de lágrimas sobre él. Quería decirle que estaba vivo, que no llorara más pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo podía mirarla llorar. Cuando iba a darse por vencido, pudo sentir la posibilidad de susurrar algo.

- Kagome – Murmuró como un suspiro. Todas las luces que giraban a su alrededor se detuvieron y de golpe comenzaron a incrustarse con violencia contra él, elevándole en el aire. Luego de varios impactos todas las almas se habían fusionado con él dejándolo en el suelo sin sentido.

Unos minutos más tarde, se reincorporó lentamente sintiendo una revolución en su interior, recuerdos y más recuerdos giraban como torbellinos en su mente, sentimientos que lo apresaban sin control y una sola persona que deseaba ver. Echó una ojeada a su cuerpo, percatándose del pequeño pedazo de tela que aún oprimía entre sus manos y que con una oleada de violencia no muy común en él, mordió – Kagome voy por ti – Masculló con una voz algo más ronca de la que solía tener y mucho, mucho más sensual.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!** Cómo están? :)

Debo decir varias cosas, la primera: tenía este capi listo en mi computadora desde hace tres o cuatro días pero por una cosa o por otra no lo pude subir; la segunda: ha terminado el cuatrimestre de la facultad, así que estoy de vacaciones hasta mediados de Agosto :D Como imaginarán estoy super feliz, aunque no haya sido en cuanto a las materias un cuatrimestre muy bueno, estoy contenta de que por lo menos estoy de vacaciones u.u; y tercero: las contis van a llegar con más fluidez en estos días por lo menos porque, el miércoles que viene es mi cumpleaños y entre la familia, los amigos y todo se hacen días complicados, y además, seguramente, voy a viajar un par de días fuera de la ciudad, pero poquitos días, así que las contis no van a tardar mucho ^u^

En fin, ya había dicho, creo, que al fic no le queda mucho, unos dos o tres capis más y nada más. n_n

Espero los disfruten muchísimo, les mando miiiiiiles de besos y abrazos para todos!

Los quiero! *u*

PD: Gracias a mis nuevos lectores y a mis viejos lectores, a todos! Y no se olviden de los reviews que me alegran el corazón cada vez que los leo :)


	21. Mezcla

**Mezcla**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

Cuando el sol matutino bañó de luz su habitación, Kagome se removió inquieta en su cama, abriendo los ojos con desgano. Un extraño presentimiento se despertó con ella. Era extraño; no podía decir que fuera bueno, ni malo. Se levantó con parsimonia, pensando en qué debía hacer. Se paró junto a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y el vidrio con el fin de sentir la brisa matutina y aclarar sus pensamientos.

No quería esperar más para verlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía temor; temor a las diferencias que podría haber entre ellos. Kikyo no había hablado sobre él después de la fusión, aunque ella tampoco había preguntado, no le había explicado si Inuyasha seguiría siendo el mismo joven que había conocido con su corto cabello renegrido y sus cálidos ojos dorados, o si ahora abría cambiado su aspecto radicalmente. Un leve temblor de expectación la recorrió mientras se mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Decidida a seguir a su corazón, entendió que no podría seguir con esos miedos, su Inuyasha la esperaba, era el que la había enamorado hacía 500 años y quién la había vuelto a enamorar hacía 4 años; había compartido todo con él, hasta… bueno, pensar en ello la sonrojaba en demasía, pero en fin, era el amor de su vida, de eso estaba segura. Sin pensarlo más, y con una gran determinación. Se dirigió a desayunar pensando cuánto tiempo sería prudente esperar.

El desayuno finalizó, al igual que la mañana. El almuerzo estaba más alegre que de costumbre, parecía que la casa entera había dejado atrás finalmente la pesadez que la colmaba desde hacía ya bastante. Sin embargo en ella permanecía la incertidumbre, la… ansiedad; pero todo pensamiento que pudo tener fue bruscamente interrumpido por fuertes ruidos en el exterior de la casa, parecían gritos… golpes. Decidida a salir, su abuelo la detuvo mientras sostenía un gran rifle en sus manos.

- ¿A-Abuelo? ¡¿De… dónde sacaste eso? – Preguntó Kagome entre sorprendida y atemorizada de lo que pudiese hacer con él.

- Lo tenía guardado entre mis cosas Kagome, como el protector del templo debo defenderlo y a ustedes, nadie se meterá con mi familia – Decía teatralmente parado en el umbral de la puerta. El serio discurso fue interrumpido cuando un fuerte golpe lo asustó de tal manera que el rifle se le cayó de las manos, causando una risita de su hija y nietos.

- Abuelo déjame que vaya a ver – Le pidió Kagome recomponiendo su expresión.

- ¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! – Gritaba impaciente el abuelo tomando nuevamente el rifle con firmeza – Esperen aquí – Dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta con determinación.

En los segundos siguientes todavía perduraban ahogadas risitas de Kagome, su madre y hermano, pero el ruido de tiros y la entrada del abuelo con expresión solemne los silenció a todos.

- ¿Qué… sucedió? – Preguntó Kagome temerosa.

El abuelo se detuvo los momentos suficientes antes de contestar como para poner de los nervios a todos, pensando que quizá había lastimado, o algo peor, a alguien fuera de su casa. Sin embargo suspiró y dijo:

- Nada – Dijo mientras sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza confuso.

Sota negaba silenciosamente con su cabeza, Kagome lo miraba incrédula y su madre reía tratando de disimularlo con su mano.

- Pe-pero escuchamos tiros – Replicó Kagome.

- Sí, bueno… salí y no vi nada extraño – Relató el abuelo – Y cuando estaba por volver creí ver algo en los arbustos detrás del árbol sagrado por lo que use la escopeta – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó ansiosa Kagome - ¿Encontraste algo? –

- Nada – Volvió a contestar él – Esperé algún sonido o algo, pero no sucedió nada, así que aquí estoy – Finalizó el anciano dejando la escopeta a un lado – Hija, tantas emociones me dieron hambre, ¿Podrías prepararme algo? –

La aludida asintió y junto a su padre se dirigió a la cocina. Kagome y Sota permanecieron en el lugar, mientras ella era invadida por sensaciones de ansiedad extrañas, necesitaba salir de la casa y buscar, estaba segura de que había algo afuera, sus sentidos se lo decían. Sota la miraba extrañado mientras ella hacía distintas morisquetas y movimientos de manos, desde el pensar hasta el hacer.

- Sota, aun creo que hay algo allá afuera – Dijo confiada – Ve adentro y si preguntan por mi diles que me fui a mi habitación a descansar un rato ¿Si? –

- Pero… -

- Pero nada, no tengas miedo, no siento que sea algo malo – Dijo guiñando un ojo – Ve, volveré en un rato – Dijo con una sonrisa dulce –

Su hermano, no se resistió más y tomó el mismo camino que su madre y abuelo, rumbo a la cocina. Kagome con determinación salió de la casa luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Encontró el lugar igual que siempre, la paz del templo era algo casi tangible, y siempre lograba relajarla, excepto hoy.

La ansiedad la estaba poniendo cada vez más tensa, tenía extraños sentimientos en su cuerpo y creía saber el por qué, pero se negaba a tener esperanzas, ya que no encontrar lo que creía saber que había, podría desilusionarla demasiado. Cerró sus ojos y se entregó a las sensaciones, podía sentir cada pequeña cosa en el jardín, el árbol a unos pocos pasos, el banco a su lado, la capilla, el almacén, los pájaros cantar, cada flor reluciendo, cada arbusto moviéndose al compás del viento, todo. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que quería era encontrar lo que venía a buscar.

Permaneció inmóvil unos minutos más, hasta que uno de los arbustos detrás del árbol sagrado se movió demasiado como para ser el viento. Un calor suave y tangible se extendió desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus pies ¡Lo había encontrado! Con una rapidez inusitada, abrió sus ojos y se echó a correr, atravesó el jardín en pocos segundos, pasó el banco de cemento y al árbol, situándose frente al arbusto que para ella escondía el motivo de su ansiedad y calidez.

Se agachó y atravesó con uno de sus brazos la planta, cuando sintió la brisa fresca del otro lado, comenzó a remover inquieta la mano, comenzando a desilusionarse porque allí no había nada, sin embargo antes de que pudiera sacar el brazo de allí, una fuerte y cálida mano tomó la suya y la entrelazó entre sus dedos. Lo sentía, era él. No podía equivocarse, conocía cada milímetro de su cuerpo, conocía su calor, el calor que tenía hacía 500 años y que seguía teniendo hasta el día de hoy. Era Inuyasha.

Antes de que ella pudiese pensar en siquiera moverse, él apareció frente a ella, impetuosamente como siempre lo hacía. Con su, ahora, largo cabello renegrido y sus mismos ojos dorados cálidos como el mismo sol. Permaneció agachado frente a ella mirándola con una profundidad que la había hecho sonrojar. Pero no pensaba alejarse, no quería, no podía. Su mano libre, pues la otra seguía entrelazada a la de él, se alzó hasta la piel trigueña del rostro de Inuyasha, acarició desde su sien, hasta su cuello y de vuelta a sus mejillas y allí se quedó. Lo observó hasta que las palabras empezaron a salir de sus labios sin control.

- Tu cabello está largo. ¿Estás más alto? Estás muy serio. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te extrañé demasiado. Te amo tanto… – Cada pequeña frase salía una tras otra sin pausa y las últimas la sensibilizaron increíblemente hasta hacerla llorar, con la última palabra que mencionó su contacto visual se rompió, porque ella se abalanzó hacia sus brazos y lo abrazó como su quiera fusionarse con él – Tanto… Te amo tanto Inuyasha – Balbuceaba contra su fornido pecho.

- Y yo a ti Kagome – Murmuró Inuyasha contra su oído.

Su voz… había cambiado era más gutural, aunque había murmurado, se notaba. Era más… salvaje… descarada y… sensual. Su bello se erizó, su cuerpo se estremeció y un escalofrío cruzó su columna de principio a fin. Él había cruzado sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor, y no parecía tener ninguna intención de querer soltarla, aunque… eso, en verdad, no le molestaba nada.

Podrían haber permanecido así por días, pero el crujir del estómago de Inuyasha rompió la tensión sexual creada provocando grandes risotadas de Kagome, las risotadas más limpias, puras y felices que jamás había hecho. Inuyasha contra todo pronóstico se sonrojó y parecía molesto de que eso sucediera en el preciso instante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kagome, ella lo notó más… tierno, irritable, más… impulsivo, más Inuyasha que nunca. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se puso de pié y junto a él volvió a la casa, dónde curiosamente nadie parecía sorprendido de verlo. Al parecer todos allí habían estada curioseando desde la entrada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los días pasaban volando y todo volvía a su cauce lentamente. Los padres de Inuyasha habían vuelto a Japón, a su antigua casa y al parecer se las habían arreglado para no tener que volver a irse a vivir a otro país, de ahora en más harían solo viajes cortos de los que Inuyasha por supuesto no participaría. La familia de Kagome se encontraba igual que siempre, alegre y amable. Y por último, Inuyasha y Kagome parecían haber vuelto a empezar. Se veían a diario, tenían citas, simples películas y paseos por distintos parques, pero citas al fin, y juntos se habían integrado otra vez a su grupo de amigos con los que se divertían demasiado.

Los cambios a los que Kagome temía, eran notables, al menos para ella, puesto que sus amigos y familia no había tratado demasiado con el Inuyasha de la época antigua, pero ella que lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, pudo nombrar varias diferencias que en vez de hacerla dudar, por el contrario, hicieron que quedara más prendada que nunca.

El Inuyasha que ella había conocido hacía cuatro años, era un seductor nato, jamás podrías hacerlo sonrojar por nada, no tenía pelos en la lengua para ningún tema, era amable con todos y muy educado y rara vez despertaba ternura, excepto a ella, por supuesto. Ahora se había vuelto más irritable, menos amable, se sonrojaba cada vez que Kagome lo seducía descaradamente y le provocaba tanta ternura que terminaba por ceder a lo que él quisiera que ella haga. Eran una mezcla, ambos Inuyashas, ambas personalidades juntas en un solo cuerpo… ¡Y qué cuerpo!

Cuando un nuevo año daba inicio y ya habían pasado largos meses de aquellas batallas internas y de desesperanza extrema, todo había quedado enterrado, y el futuro se aproximaba con un entusiasmo pocas veces visto. La universidad era para ambos una meta ahora que estaban juntos, los exámenes de admisión eran dentro de poco, por lo que pasaban noches y noches estudiando, algunas solos y otras en grupo, pues sus amigos también planeaban ingresar a esa universidad.

La elección de carreras fue algo confusa pues ambos querían algo relacionado con la medicina, la dulzura de Kagome con los niños, la volvía perfecta para la pediatría, y la rudeza y testarudez de Inuyasha era ideal para algunas ramas médicas que conllevaran el gen de: "No rendirse hasta las últimas consecuencias". Sin embargo las ramas eran muchas y él no podían decidirse, sólo cuando Sota, que a estas alturas era como su hermano, comenzó con algunos problemas de corazón pudo decidirse, sería cardiólogo.

Desgraciadamente, las carreras de medicina, en Japón como en cualquier otro lado son las más complicadas, porque la vida de las personas depende del médico que las atienda, por lo tanto debieron estudiar mucho más duro que sus amigos, quienes habían optado por carreras de derecho, psicología y administración, y con mucha más convicción. Cuando los resultados llegaron, resultó que tanto ellos como sus amigos había entrado, y sus notas habían sido de las mejores. La universidad los esperaba con los brazos abiertos al igual que el futuro frente a ellos. Sabían que sería duro, lleno de altibajos, y tendrían menos tiempo para dedicarse, pero siguiendo sus sueños y haciéndolo juntos, nada podría detenerlos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Oye mi amor, estaba pensando… - Dijo Kagome con lentitud, mientras se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos de Inuyasha en el cómodo sofá de la casa de él, la última semana antes de empezar la universidad.

- ¿Qué pensabas? – Preguntó con esa voz poderosa que la estremecía, no importaba cuánto tiempo él le hablara, siempre la terminaba poniendo de rodillas y aceptando todas sus peticiones.

- Siendo estos nuestros últimos días de paz antes de que locura de la universidad nos deje atrapados en nuestros libros, sería lindo que pudiéramos salir mañana por la noche – Dijo ella, despacio y buscando un tono neutral que no delatara sus verdaderas intenciones – Digo, es viernes, y hace mucho que no nos dedicamos a nosotros una noche de tranquilidad –

La peli-negra lo tenía todo calculado, los padres de Inuyasha estaban de viaje desde el miércoles y volverían exactamente en una semana, la casa estaba sola, y el lunes comenzarían la universidad, por lo tanto ese era el último fin de semana que podrían pasar solos en la casa de él. Y… después de tanto estudio y poco contacto era normal que el deseo surgiera dentro de su cuerpo en grandes oleadas que ella trataba de contener a la vista del poco interés de Inuyasha, cada noche que ella intentaba algo, él se quedaba dormido antes de verla con la lencería que con ayuda de su madre había comprado para él, y salir no habían podido, porque cada fin de semana se la pasaban en familia o con sus amigos. Kagome, estaba lista para desenfundar la artillería pesada el viernes, él caería o… caería.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó con timidez ante el posible rechazo de Inuyasha, siendo los últimos días que tenía para descansar, le parecía bastante posible que no quisiera acostarse tarde, ni hacer otras cosas.

- ¡Claro! – Respondió el oji-dorado con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios – Estaba por decirte exactamente lo mismo hace unos momentos, bueno, supongo que después de tantas cosas que pasamos juntos es de esperarse que pensemos lo mismo ¿Cierto? –

La peli-negra se estiró sonriendo hasta sus labios, para tomarlos con suma suavidad. Lo besó con lentitud y fuerza, buscaba dejarle en claro que ella necesitaba de él, de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, de su calor. Poco a poco, Kagome ya se hallaba a horcajadas de Inuyasha besándolo con frenesí, al igual que él, sus manos no parecían lo suficientemente cerca como para saciar sus deseos, sin pensarlo demasiado una de las manos de Inuyasha se dirigió a uno de sus senos para apresarlo con poco suavidad, haciéndola suspirar.

Kagome cobró lucidez del momento y se detuvo, muy a su pesar, no quería arruinar todo lo que tenía planeado. Aunque su lívido había quedado demasiado encendido, se convenció a si misma de que mejor sería dejarlo para mañana, para que toda esa pasión que había sentido emanar de él la tomara en el momento y lugar indicado. Ambos quedaron agitados, como si hubiesen corrido una maratón, Inuyasha parecía algo frustrado y no era para menos pues ella había podido sentir su hombría crecer bajo su cuerpo palpitando de necesidad, pero la abrazó de todas maneras y besó con ternura su coronilla, al parecer él tenía algo planeado también, algo que no distaba demasiado de lo que ella quería.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Kagome! – Gritaba Inuyasha desde la entrada de la casa de la peli-negra, amaba que ella lo hiciera esperar, pero de verdad tenía hambre y quería tener todo el tiempo que pudiera para poseerla de todas las maneras posibles.

Oyó una puerta abrirse y al instante la vio, deslumbrante y tan, tan hermosa que su hombría volvía a doler como cada mañana al verla con esa lencería nueva que usaba para dormir. Claro que lo que llevaba puesto no era lencería pero ella era tan perfecta que lo hacía relamerse de deseo. Kagome llevaba un vestido negro de satén, entallado a la cintura y con dos simples y no muy gruesas tiras del mismo material enmarcando el pronunciado escote y sosteniendo el vestido que parecía pintado sobre su silueta, largo hasta los tobillos combinado con unos bellos tacones aguja negros. Tenía el cabello negro recogido en un rodete simple enmarcando su rostro con maquillaje suave, aretes y gargantilla plateados, con pequeños brillos, y un sobre que utilizaba de cartera. Era en definitiva una ilusión, una ilusión que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro? – Preguntó sensualmente Kagome, besando con suavidad la mejilla masculina - ¿Vamos? –

Inuyasha no podía pronunciar palabra, no al menos una palabra que no fuese una palabrota de esas que desde la fusión se le habían vuelto más habituales que nunca. En silencio y con la mandíbula aún tensa se dirigió al auto, abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar y, ya dentro, empezó a conducir algo más rápido de lo que acostumbraba, al parecer la velocidad también se había vuelto algo común para él luego de la fusión. En poco, y silencioso, tiempo legaron al restaurante que Inuyasha tenía planeado visitar, el mismo al que habían ido en la primera cena.

Kagome había viajado con temor, ya que Inuyasha no había soltado palabra desde que la había visto salir de su habitación. ¿No le había agradado su vestimenta? ¿El mínimo interés de Inuyasha por ella, se debía solo al cansancio o era algo más? Preguntas como esas revoloteaban molestas en su mente y contribuían a aumentar su temor. Cuando aparcaron se bajó silenciosa, y con un deje de tristeza notable, cuando él le abrió con caballerosidad la puerta del auto. Unas fuertes manos sujetaron con ímpetu su cintura y una fuerte figura la aplastó contra el auto, un beso pasional devoró sus labios hasta dejarla sin respiración. Con desesperación cruzó sus brazos tras el cuello de Inuyasha y buscó disfrutar del toque lo más posible, ya que en sus brazos era el único lugar donde cualquier temor dejaba de tener sentido.

La pasión se incrementaba y hacía palpitar de necesidad sus cuerpos, las caricias se tornaban ominosas y los suspiros aumentaban su sonido. Inuyasha fue quien reaccionó esta vez separándose de ella, con una fuerza de voluntad que no era propia de sus nuevos rasgos impetuosos, pero que le vino perfecto en aquella situación, no quería tomarla en el auto, ella se merecía desfrutar de toda una velada, de cena, amor y baile, y nada iba a cambiar sus detallados planes.

- ¿Entramos muñeca? – Preguntó con una sonrisa sensual y ganadora que despejó cualquier temor que Kagome pudiese tener. Llevándola a asentir con fuerza y a caminar con decisión mientras arreglaba su peinado y atuendo desarreglados por la reciente pasión.

Todo parecía un gran dejavú, el mesero volvía a comerse con los ojos a Kagome, Inuyasha volvía a mostrarse irritable cada vez que aparecía en escena, cenaron los mismos platos que aquella vez y el amor que se profesaban continuaba siendo igual de puro. El único agregado fue el baile, los bailes en realidad. Entre cada platillo Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome con insistencia hacia la pista, ella lo complacía porque quería que todas las mujeres de aquel lugar vieran el hombre que tenía a su lado y que solo tenía ojos para ella, mientras que Inuyasha… bueno, lo hacía por la misma razón.

Luego de varias horas de risas, comida, bailes y amor por todos lados se dirigieron al auto para disfrutar la frutilla de la torta, la pasión que llevaban controlando desde hacía meses, la necesidad que inminentemente se desataría como un torbellino sobre ambos y que no podrían controlar por más que así lo quisieran. La tensión sexual era tangente entre ambos y sus manos a penas podían mantenerse en sus respectivos lugares, con poco recato las manos de Kagome masajeaban la entrepierna de su hombre haciendo crecer su hombría hasta casi hacer reventar sus pantalones, Inuyasha que no podía mover sus manos de la palanca de cambio y del volante solo atinaba a conducir lo más rápido que podía para tomarla lo antes posible.

Ni bien estacionó de un solo movimiento se bajó con agilidad y con brusquedad sacó a Kagome del auto besándola al instante y llevando ambas manos hasta su trasero firme y femenino. Con fuerza la alzó cruzando sus piernas sobre su cadera y con rapidez y desesperación la adentró en su casa, subiendo las escaleras con agilidad. No se detuvo hasta entrar a su habitación, donde la dejó en el piso y se separó de ella para observarla unos momentos, su perfección solo podía hacerlo querer más y más.

Kagome comenzó a retroceder sin mirar atrás, conocía esa habitación como la palma de su mano, hasta llegar al pie de la cama doble. Con sensualidad tiró el sobre, luego los aretes y la gargantilla a un costado, y relamiendo sus labios bajó los tirantes dejando caer el vestido al suelo de un solo y grácil movimiento, quedando completamente desnuda. Había pensado en esto buscando que lencería usar para este momento y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue no usar nada y… parecía haber causado el impacto correcto. Se sentó sobre la cama y dijo con un murmullo sensual:

- ¿Vienes? -

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!** Cómo están por acá? :)

Millones de años que no traía un nuevo capítulo, pero en mi defensa la facultad me tiene a mil XD Estoy cubierta en apuntes de Anális, Economía e Historia que me llevan al borde del colapso varias veces al día u.u No he tenido tiempo de pensar en nada, y no quería escribir cualquier cosa para publicar, preferí esperar y dedicarle el tiempo que se merece :)

En fin, no voy a dar más vueltas, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos prontito, espero :P

**PD**: Falta muuuuuy poquito para el final! No voy a decir cuánto pero calculo que lo imaginarán jiji! Un besooo! :D

**PD2**: Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, dejen review o no -aunque me encanta que lo hagan -y gracias especiales a: **Inuykag4ever, Faby Sama, Kirana-Taisho, MeliLove010 y Serena Tsukino Chiba**, Gracias de verdad! n_n


	22. Futuro

**Futuro**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

_Ni bien estacionó de un solo movimiento se bajó c__on agilidad y con brusquedad sacó a Kagome del auto besándola al instante y llevando ambas manos hasta su trasero firme y femenino. Con fuerza la alzó cruzando sus piernas sobre su cadera y con rapidez y desesperación la adentró en su casa, subiendo las escaleras con agilidad. No se detuvo hasta entrar a su habitación, donde la dejó en el piso y se separó de ella para observarla unos momentos, su perfección solo podía hacerlo querer más y más._

_Kagome comenzó a retroceder sin mirar atrás, conocía esa habitación como la palma de su mano, hasta llegar al pie de la cama doble. Con sensualidad tiró el sobre, luego los aretes y la gargantilla a un costado, y relamiendo sus labios bajó los tirantes dejando caer el vestido al suelo de un solo y grácil movimiento, quedando completamente desnuda. Había pensado en esto buscando que lencería usar para este momento y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue no usar nada y… parecía haber causado el impacto correcto. Se sentó sobre la cama y dijo con un murmullo sensual:_

_- ¿Vienes? –_

Inuyasha sentía el pulso cada vez más fuerte tras su oreja, los sentimientos rebotaban dentro de él queriéndolo llevar en distintas direcciones, por un lado la timidez le nublaba los sentidos y no sabía si moverse o no, estaba algo así como abrumado ante esa impresionante mujer y eso lo irritaba, y por otro una bestia desatada quería abalanzarse sobre el delicado y delicioso cuerpo femenino que tenía sentado en la cama esperándolo. La bestia ganó, por supuesto.

Kagome jamás entendió como pudo tener a Inuyasha sobre ella tan rápido, pero ni se molestó en dedicarle ni una milésima de segundo, no mientras él se dedicara a lamer su cuello y con sus manos a recorrer su candente cuerpo de arriba abajo. Su lengua dejaba marcas húmedas por su piel, sus manos habían tomado sus pezones para nunca soltarlos y ella no sabía si podría seguir respirando normalmente con aquel acto tan erótico, su cuerpo se retorcía de placer mientras su intimidad se humedecía palpitante. Con una oleada brusca de placer tomó, con sus manos, el largo cabello de Inuyasha para traerlo hasta sus labios.

Inuyasha sentía explotar su miembro, y el constante roce de las piernas de Kagome contra su entrepierna lo único que consiguió fue que terminara perdiendo la cabeza, despedazando sus prendas con fuertes y bestiales movimientos y arrogándolas sobre los muebles, quedando ambos desnudos a la merced del placer. Grandes espasmos los recorrieron al sentir el calor de sus pieles una sobre otra, Kagome necesitaba calmar la necesidad de su vientre que le pedía a Inuyasha, y él por su lado no podía contenerse demasiado sin penetrarla, su hombría lo devoraría vivo.

De una estocada poco suave se halló en su interior, permaneciendo allí por unos segundos sin moverse. Kagome gemía con necesidad, moviendo su cadera para incitarlo, el placer la estaba enloqueciendo, no estaba muy lejos del clímax y la quietud de Inuyasha la desesperaba. Él trataba de pensar, por sobre el sopor que agobiaba su mente y dispersaba sus sentidos, para tratarla con suavidad, pero la bestia que lo estaba dominando no quería ser dulce en lo absoluto y como no podía ser de otra manera, el demonio ganó nuevamente.

Con fuertes estocadas, cada vez más rápidas las necesidades de ambos cuerpos eran saciadas con creces, los choques y los gemidos eran los únicos sonidos en la casa, los cuerpos sudados bailaban la danza del amor sin detenerse a la luz de la luna que entraba sobre la ventana, los cabellos negros se entremezclaban difuminando los límites de uno y los del otro, eran uno, siempre lo habían sido, pero en este momento todo quedó finalmente claro y sellado.

Kagome posó sus manos en la fuerte espalda varonil clavando sus uñas con pasión rayana en la locura, mientras que Inuyasha tomaba con sus manos y boca nuevamente sus pezones, dejándola al borde del orgasmo. Los gemidos iban en aumento, besos esporádicos surgían entre estocada y estocada, el placer aumentaba pero ambos querían más y de un solo y fluido movimiento habían cambiado de posición, Inuyasha, con su largo pelo desparramado sobre las almohadas, se encontraba bajo Kagome que, con sensuales arqueos de espalda y a horcajadas, buscaba fundírsele con fuertes golpes. Él tenía una de sus manos en uno de sus redondos pechos y la otra en la cadera femenina que saltaba sobreexcitada moviendo sus cabellos renegridos enloquecidos.

La visión de aquel momento era impactante, los minutos pasaban y ninguno parecía cansado, todo lo contrario las oleadas de placer los hacían acelerar sus ritmos hasta la cumbre, los espasmos empezaron a recorrer a Kagome desde su vientre hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo, parecía convulsionarse sobre Inuyasha que en ese momento sintió su esencia abandonarlo para quedarse dentro de su mujer al compás de sus gritos, un sonido que se complementó y terminó dejándolos agotados, con sus respiraciones agitadas, y acostados en la cama buscando un último beso que coronara aquel acto tan pasional y puro que liberó su amor una vez más.

El aire matutino, fresco y puro, se colaba por las ventanas trayendo con él el olor de la naturaleza y de los pájaros cantando alegremente. Kagome se removió inquieta enredada entre las sábanas, abrió sus ojos y tuvo la visión más hermosa que pudo imaginar: Inuyasha durmiendo con una expresión de paz contagiosa y su respiración calma; estaba boca abajo con el rostro para su lado y algunos mechones de cabello negro sobre su cuello, la espalda al descubierto junto con una de sus masculinas piernas, el resto era cubierto delicadamente por algunos tramos de sábanas que descuidadamente con el transcurso de la noche se habían enredado a él.

Se quedó unos minutos contemplándolo, hacía ya mucho que ella era la última en despertarse por lo que siempre se encontraba con Inuyasha mirándola embelesado mientras dormía cuando despertaba, podía comprenderlo ahora, era fascinante. Con suavidad llevó sus dedos hacía sus mejillas para recorrerlas con amor infinito, lo amaba tanto que dolía. En ese momento comprendió lo que quería para su vida, a él, sin más; despertarse cada mañana con ese hombre a su lado, para poder contemplarlo eternamente y disfrutar de Inuyasha hasta que la muerte los separe.

- Me quiero casar – Dijo con suavidad Kagome sin pensarlo.

La sorpresa y ansiedad que esa afirmación le causó fue enorme, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que la había dicho en voz alta el sonrojo y la vergüenza fueron aún mayores. Se giró para el otro lado y se quedó en completo silencio, esperaba que él no la hubiese escuchado, no sabía si Inuyasha pensaba lo mismo y después de todo salirle con estas cosas después de hacer el amor, podría ser tomado como un impulso y no estaba del todo disconforme con esa idea. No sintió ningún ruido, volteó solo un poco para confirmarlo, y no, él seguía con la misma expresión que tanto adoraba.

Más tranquila, se incorporó y quiso tomar la camisa que la noche anterior Inuyasha se había puesto pero solo encontró pedazos de tela desparramados por la habitación, se preguntó cómo es que eso había pasado pero no lo recordaba. Se dirigió al armario y tomó otra para cubrir su desnudez. Bajó a la cocina aún pensando es la resolución que su corazón había formado… ¿Sería consecuencia de lo que habían hecho esa noche? ¿O de verdad lo pensaba? ¿Estaba lista para eso? Pero nada importaba en ese momento, después de todo tendría mucho tiempo para resolver el cuestionario.

Unas cálidas y grandes manos se enredaron a ella y acariciaron su plano estómago con lujuria, y una voz deliciosamente ronca susurró a su oído:

- Buenos días preciosa – Dijo Inuyasha mordiendo con delicadeza el lóbulo de Kagome - ¿Acaso no pensabas despertarme? –

Un pequeño temblor la recorrió antes de responder.

- No hasta que el desayuno estuviera listo – Murmuró girándose sobre sí misma – Estabas tan tierno mientras dormías que no quise despertarte –

- ¡Bah! – Resopló él, ella sabía cuánto detestaba que le dijeran algo referido a ternura, puesto que siempre se jactaba diciendo que un hombre no debía despertar ternura.

Desayunaron alegres y divagaron mucho sobre cómo sería la universidad, se bañaron y cambiaron para volver a lo de la peli-negra. El día pasó en un suspiro como todos los anteriores, estando juntos el tiempo se les escapaba de las manos. El lunes llegó con rapidez y los encontró a todos en distintas clases, algunos con temor, otros con ansiedad, pero con ganas de seguir. Almorzaron todos pues, aunque tenían distintas materias, coincidían en la entrada, almuerzo y salida. Por la tarde noche, y como festejo por el primer día de universidad salieron a tomar algo a un pequeño bar lleno de otros estudiantes donde se encontraron con muchos compañeros. Todo parecía prometedor.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y casi sin darse cuenta en meses, ya cuando estaban mínimamente adaptados al ritmo universitario, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse algo duras. La cantidad de cosas que debía leer de una clase a otra era enorme, y los exámenes se acercaban por lo que no estudiar, no era un opción. Con sus amigos se veían poco, en los almuerzos a veces, y otras cada uno se iba con sus compañeros por algún trabajo o para estudiar algunos temas juntos. Inuyasha y Kagome volvían juntos casi siempre, pero no salían mucho, con las carreras que habían elegido debían estudiar mucho.

Pero ese no era un problema, la cuestión era otra. Inuyasha estaba extraño, según Kagome. Ella lo veía muy callado cuando estaba con ella, pensativo. La asustaba enormemente pues desde el primer día temía que conociera a alguna otra persona que le gustara más que ella, aunque sabía que eso era casi imposible, ellos estaban destinados lo tenía muy en claro, pero bueno… los temores de una chica son inevitables, y sumando que él estaba tan reservado eso le provocaba algunos ataques de stress, que en ella se manifestaban en desmayos.

Causaba grandes sustos en su casa, sobre todo la primera vez, cuando sintieron un fuerte golpe en su habitación y cuando la madre fue a ver qué sucedía ella se encontraba sin conocimiento al lado de su cama. Por supuesto que Inuyasha había tardado menos de un minuto en llegar hasta allí cuando el abuelo lo telefoneó para contarle. No importaba qué estuviera haciendo, siempre que su Kagome lo necesitara él estaba ahí.

**- Inicio de Flash Back ****-**

- ¡¿Qué sucedió? – Gritó Inuyasha, con preocupación en su voz, al irrumpir en el cuarto de Kagome con brusquedad - ¿Está bien? –

- No te preocupes Inuyasha, ya llamé al médico, llegará en unos momentos – Respondió la madre de ella. Quién con ayuda de Sota habían puesto el cuerpo inerte de la peli-negra sobre su cama.

- Pero, ¿Intentaron despertarla? – Continuaba preguntando – No es bueno que no reaccione – Dijo arrodillándose a su lado. Corrió su flequillo para un costado y palpó su frente, no tenía fiebre, pero si no despertaba… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- ¿Tiene fiebre? – Preguntó su madre.

- No – Respondió él – Pero debe despertar enseguida, ¿Tiene alcohol en la casa? – Dijo con tono médico. Parecía que los cursos de primeros auxilios habían rendido frutos.

Luego de que la madre asintiera y Sota corriera al baño en busca de una botella de alcohol, Inuyasha buscó un pañuelo que llevaba encima y lo impregnó en la sustancia para luego pasarla delicadamente cerca de la pequeña nariz de Kagome. Rápidamente la joven comenzó a removerse hasta que abrió sus ojos lentamente. El oji-dorado hizo un par de pruebas como preguntarle cuántos dedos veía, qué sentía; pero Kagome le contestaba entre cada respuesta que estaba bien que no se preocupara.

- Kagome deja de decirme que no me preocupe estuviste varios minutos desmayada – Dijo Inuyasha con una notoria preocupación en la voz.

Cuando Kagome iba a contestar el abuelo irrumpió en la habitación con el doctor, quien analizó de pies a cabeza a la peli-negra determinando que se encontraba agotada.

- La universidad está dejando huella en tu cuerpo jovencita – Declaró el médico con una sonrisa gentil – Te recetaré algunas vitaminas ¿Si? Por lo demás estás de maravilla –

**-**** Fin de Flash Back -**

Por cierto que las vitaminas habían surtido bastante efecto, claro que no habían sido mágicas, ella colapsaba algunas veces, solo cuando el agotamiento y el silencio de Inuyasha la sobrepasaban. El resto del tiempo solo tenía algunas molestias físicas como mucho sueño, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Los temidos exámenes llegaron dejándolos a todos incomunicados, estudiando días y noches enteras, Kagome tal vez algo menos, pues por orden médica debía dormir lo suficiente.

Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron libres sus mentes comenzaron a pensar en otras cosas, sus amigos en sus respectivas parejas y salidas pendientes, y en cuándo a Kagome, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para preocuparse sobre el por qué del cambio de Inuyasha. Cuándo las cosas estaban definitivamente extrañas ella intentaba preguntarle pero era evitada por algunos resoplidos de él y un cambio de tema notorio. De repente Inuyasha debía juntarse demasiado con sus compañeros por algunos trabajos enviados de la universidad, y casi no podía verla pues se reunían luego de clases por varias horas y Kagome regresaba sola a casa para estudiar un poco y despejar su mente.

Varias veces a la semana salía a pasear por las calles de Tokio para pensar y relajarse, algunas veces salía con sus amigas y otras sola, y esa tarde era uno de esos días. La peli-negra se encontraba tomando un helado mientras se paseaba por las tiendas y miraba distintos conjuntos que usaría para salir con Inuyasha, aunque él no lo supiera. Se encontraba cansada pero esos paseos la liberaban y no quería volver todavía. Dobló una calle para pasar por una tienda de joyas que le gustaba y por la que varias veces había pasado con Inuyasha donde ella soñaba despierta con varias de las piezas allí mostradas. Lo que vio podía haberle sacado una gran sonrisa de no ser por lo que ocurrió después.

Inuyasha se hallaba frente a la vidriera de la joyería que ella adoraba, mirando con poco interés el lugar. Kagome había acelerado su paso para sorprenderlo, pero pocos metros antes de llegar a él una mujer hermosa lo alcanzó primero y lo abrazó con alegría, él le respondió el abrazo y juntos, alegres y entre risas, entraron al lugar dejándola temblorosa en medio de la calle. Su mente se nubló, un sopor cubrió cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener. Inuyasha le había dicho que se encontraría con unos compañeros para terminar con unos trabajos pendientes y se encontraba de paseo con otra mujer. El helado a medio terminar se deslizó de su mano directo al suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja y las lágrimas caían sin parar. No sabía qué hacer, no quería desconfiar pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, ¿Por qué le había mentido?

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que salir de ese lugar, pues la gente comenzaba a mirarla demasiado. Ni bien desapareció de esa calle se echó a correr desesperadamente, no se dirigió a su templo, no quería que la vieran llorar y no quería dar explicaciones, pues ni ella misma entendía que estaba pasando, pero como no sabía a dónde ir corrió mucho, corrió y corrió hasta que el paisaje se le hizo familiar. Cansada y aún llorosa empezó a caminar y lentamente reconoció el lugar.

Había llegado al parque mágico donde tenía uno de los mejores recuerdos con Inuyasha. Ese lugar mágico donde él venía cuando pequeño, el parque de la princesa Izayoi. Con un pequeño recato de gracia entendió que lo dicho por el Inuyasha, en ese momento, "del futuro" sobre el castillo de la princesa Izayoi podía ser cierto. Rió con desgano y se introdujo en el lugar, cuando llegó al centro se sentó en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado con él hacía bastante tiempo.

La noche había caído en el transcurso de su carrera y los mismos bichitos de luz que había esa noche se hacían presentes poco a poco iluminándolo todo y dándole a aquel lugar ese toque mágico que tenía para ella. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y ella finalmente tuvo que pensar. El sopor había desaparecido y las últimas imágenes vistas volvían a su mente, la verdad no era algo tan terrible, no se habían besado pero, aquel abrazo, aquella mentira le causaban una molesta puntada en su vientre. Lo amaba demasiado como para desconfiar, algo en si misma le decía que él la amaba y que eso debía tener una explicación, algo le decía que debía sonreír y así lo hizo.

Bajo la noche oscura iluminada por aquella magia que rodeaba el parque de Izayoi se encontraba Kagome secando sus lágrimas y sonriéndole al cielo, algo bueno iba a suceder, ella solo tenía que esperar, lo podía sentir. Silenciosamente lo llamó con su corazón, de alguna manera él la encontraría allí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Inuyasha estaba finalmente en su casa, vaya que esta tarde había sido cansadora, las compras definitivamente no son su fuerte y las elecciones menos, pero podía sentir que lo había hecho bien y que estaba listo. Después de todo ella también lo estaba, él no podía hacer menos por la mujer que lo había enamorado hacía 500 años y que con su encanto, hermosura y dulzura había logrado enamorarlo nuevamente hacía 5 años. Miró nuevamente el objeto entre sus manos y con apuro salió de su casa rumbo a la de su mujer.

Subió con agilidad las interminables escaleras del templo y cuando toco timbre los nervios lo agarraron desprevenido, qué le diría, cómo se lo diría, eran una cuestión difícil. Pero esperaba que cuando la viera sus pensamientos se aclararan y finalmente le salieran las palabras correctas. Su amor se merecía todo y más, ella era la indicada.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Dijo Sota al verlo en la puerta - ¿Has visto a Kagome? –

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ella no está aquí? – Respondió con otra pregunta Inuyasha - ¿Dónde está? –

- No lo sabemos – Dijo Sota dejándolo pasar. La madre de Kagome se hallaba hablando con algunos vecinos para averiguar si la habían visto y su abuelo había ido a recorrer el vecindario pero al volver no pudo enterarse de nada pues nadie la había visto.

- ¡Querido! – Exclamó la madre de la peli-negra al verlo - ¿Estabas tú con Kagome? –

- ¡No! ¡¿Pero qué está pasando? – Gritaba furioso Inuyasha, la preocupación volvía a tomar su cuerpo - ¿Dónde está? –

- Nadie la ha visto, ella suele salir a caminar por la tarde por el centro de la ciudad, ella dijo que iría sola a tomar un helado hoy, pero debería haber vuelto hace rato – Explicó nerviosa.

- ¿P-por el centro? – Balbuceó Inuyasha - ¿Por dónde exactamente? –

- Cuando la busqué por la zona algunos vecinos me dijeron que la habían visto caminando por la calle de la heladería y que la última vez que la habían visto se hallaba caminado hacia la joyería que a ella le gusta – Dijo su abuelo con preocupación - ¿Tienes idea de dónde pueda estar? –

Inuyasha no podía contestar, claro que no iba a volver todavía, seguramente se hallaba sola en algún lugar, llorando o tal vez enojada o algo peor, no quería imaginárselo. Sabía que sus últimos desmayos habían sido después de algunas discusiones que habían tenido, pero quería darle una sorpresa, no quería que se sintiera preocupada por algún cambio en él. Sin embargo lo había visto en el peor momento. Pálido como la nieve murmuró un "Iré a buscarla" y salió corriendo del templo para encaramarse a su coche y conducir velozmente por toda la ciudad.

Comenzó por el centro, luego con algunos barrios vecinos, no se le ocurría dónde podría estar. Tenía mucho miedo de que pudiese haberse desmayado en algún lugar y que estuviera lastimada y sola. Debía encontrarla, pero lo minutos pasaban y no había ni un alma en las calles, nadie. Condujo lejos, y con una frustración que crecía en su interior a pasos agigantados, por su estupidez la había lastimado.

Un pálpito irrumpió en su corazón, uno muy fuerte. Era su voz, su voz diciéndole que fuera por ella, una imagen iluminó su mente. Con una gran acelerada llegó en pocos minutos al lugar. Se bajó y corriendo siguió el llamado de su corazón, y allí la halló sentada y silenciosa, sonriendo con la misma calidez que siempre, sonriéndole. Con lentitud y femineidad extendió una de sus manos en su dirección, lo estaba llamando.

- Ka-Kagome – Murmuró él – Yo… -

- Shhh – Lo silenció ella – Ven –

Le obedeció como si su vida dependiera de ello, caminó con parsimonia hasta llegar a su blanca mano para entrelazarla con la suya. Una vez que su hallaron unidos ella se incorporó con suavidad para clavar su mirada de chocolate en la dorada de él. Con la mano que tenía libre lo tomó por la nuca y en puntitas de pie lo besó. Lo besó con todo el amor que pudo expresar, con pasión, con ternura, con locura. Quería dejarle en claro que nada la haría desconfiar de él, de su amor, nada ni nadie.

Cuando ella finalizó el beso, el separó sus manos para buscar en uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita de gamuza azul. Puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo del parque y entre la suave luz de las luciérnagas y la magia que los rodeaba dijo:

- Eres la mujer que amo, la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mis días, de esta vida y de todas las que siguen. Por ti conocí la amistad, la confianza y el amor. Estamos destinados, nuestras almas se encontraron hace 500 años y se volvieron a juntar hace 5 años nuevamente, y no creo que haya un acto más grande de amor que ese – Dijo Inuyasha con sus ojos como el oro líquido, brillantes y puros – Por favor, concédeme el honor de ser la mujer que me despierte en las mañanas, que comparta mis noches, y que alegre cada uno de mis días. Sé mi esposa Kagome, déjame estar siempre a tú lado. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –

Kagome, sonreía y lloraba, pero no de tristeza, de amor, de felicidad, de emoción. Las palabras se le agolparon en sus labios y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo mantener respondió:

- Eres todo lo que soy, lo que me faltaba y lo que me completa, te amo hoy, hace 500 años y dentro de otros 1000. Sí, acepto ser tú esposa – Dijo rompiendo a llorar y abalanzándose a sus brazos que la recibieron como muchas otras veces.

Cuando el llanto había parado, y el hermoso anillo, plateado con un gran diamante en forma de corazón, se encontraba en su delgado y bello dedo, Inuyasha explicó el por qué de la pequeña mentira de aquella tarde y del encuentro con su compañera de universidad. Él había sentido la necesidad de ser acompañado por el tacto femenino a elegir el anillo, puesto que su compañera se había comprometido hacía poco y tenía un gusto maravilloso para la joyería. Sus silencios eran solo porque quería estar seguro de esta decisión y quería que ella también lo estuviera. Por eso había elegido el día de hoy para declararle su amor eterno, y por las vueltas del destino había sido en ese parque que los vio en su primera cita donde su amor había renacido.

- Inuyasha, creí haberte dejado en claro con ese beso que nada me haría desconfiar de ti – Susurró ella sonriendo.

- Créeme, me quedó en claro – Aceptó mirándola con fervor – Pero no me gustan los malos entendidos y te amo demasiado como para dejar alguna mínima duda en tu corazón pequeña "desmayadiza" mía –

- ¿"Desmayadiza"? ¿Acaso ahora inventas nuevos términos médicos? – Preguntó riendo Kagome mientras silenciosamente su mano se enlazaba con la de su novio, su amante y su futuro esposo.

- Bueno, yo no soy como otras personas que andan diciendo ni bien se despiertan que se quieren casar – Comentó él restándole importancia.

- ¡¿Me escuchaste? – Exclamó sorprendida y sonrojada, y al ver las risotadas que daba Inuyasha atinó a empujarlo para alejarlo de ella – Eres un tonto, yo lo dije sin pensar, bueno no, en realidad lo pensé, pero yo… -

Inuyasha reía más y al mismo tiempo recibía más golpes delicados de Kagome que quería salir del encierro que los brazos masculinos cernían sobre ella.

- Ya lo sé tonta – Dijo él más tranquilo – Pero esa expresión de pequeñita que tenías cuando te lo dije valió todos los golpes – Soltó sonriente – Además, yo quería lo mismo desde hace bastante, pero no quería asustarte, tu frase atropellada fue el incentivo que necesitaba –

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Kagome con la mirada gacha y haciendo morisquetas graciosas con las manos.

- Claro preciosa – Asintió Inuyasha – Claro que estuve a punto de despertar en ese instante para ver la carita de sorpresa y vergüenza que ibas a poner – Acotó volviendo a reír con desmesura y a ganarse otros manotazos de la mujer entre sus brazos.

La conversación siguió entre risas, golpes en broma, besos y mucho amor. La vida es sin duda una caja de sorpresas y retos, donde giras la palanca hasta que en algún momento te sorprende, muchas veces para bien y otras para mal, pero no hay que olvidar que: sin la tristeza no conoceríamos la felicidad; que hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere, saltando obstáculos por doquier; y que nada, absolutamente nada, puede cambiar el rumbo de nuestras almas, y menos cuando están destinadas a permanecer juntas por toda la eternidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hola! **Volví! Y volví rápido no? Bueno a comparación de la otra vez... :)

El miércoles y jueves tengo parcial, no sé que hago acá en estos momentos de tensión pero bueno, lo tenía escrito desde la vez pasada y recién hoy pude darle los últimos detalles y subirlo. A veces ayuda a despejarme un poco n_n

Espero les guste y sí, este es un final, es el último capítulo! :'(

Lo bueno es que queda un pequeño epílogo que también lo tengo y subiré en los próximos días, les mando muuuuchos besos y oajlá lo disfruten igual que yo! :D

Gracias por los reviews me encantan y me hacen muy feliz! Nos vemos prontooo! :)


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha mamá? – Preguntaba Kagome sin querer entrar en pánico - ¿Cómo que todavía no ha llegado? –

- No te pongas nerviosa cielo que arruinarás este día tan especial – Respondió su madre con una sonrisa amable – Llegará en cualquier momento –

- Pero… ¡Estamos casi media hora tarde! Él debería haber llegado hace mucho – Gritaba con histeria, mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar. No quería creer que no vendría, no podía. Sus más grandes pesadillas se hacían presentes ante sus ojos.

Un sonoro golpe en la habitación seguido por una voz femenina resonó cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Ya está aquí –

Con un gran espamento se dejó caer en uno de los ostentosos sillones que ocupaban, junto a caros y finos muebles, el cuarto de espera. Suspiró las veces necesarias como para calmar sus nervios crispados y relajarse. Se maldecía interiormente por haberse vuelto tan sensible, incluso luego de los dos últimos años seguía llorosa y frágil, bastaba una sola mirada dura para convertirla en un trapito mojado temeroso y llorón.

- Kagome, es la hora hija – Le llamó su madre, quien se situó detrás de ella para observar la belleza increíble que su hija poseía en ese momento.

Con ternura acarició su delicado hombro descubierto para infundirle valor y sobre su mano avejentada otra esbelta y joven se posó agradeciéndole por todos los años en que la había cuidado y amado sin reservas; y por apoyarla en ese gran instante, el día en que finalmente todo cambiaría.

Se dedicó una mirada para auto-darse ánimos, había esperado esto hacía ya, casi, ocho años. Y hoy que finalmente el momento había llegado no podía hacerlo esperar más. Se incorporó y dejó que su madre pasara el velo sobre su rostro hasta dejarlo semi cubierto.

Con pasos firmes y cadenciosos salió de la habitación rumbo a las puertas dobles que se encontraban cerradas en ese instante hasta que ella estuviera lista. Encontró a su abuelo de traje e igual que cuando la iba a buscar a la escuela y la recibía con sus brazos abiertos, él era como el padre que nunca tuvo y que la guió por el buen camino. Él era el indicado para caminar junto a ella esos pocos pero definitorios pasos.

Su madre la alcanzó junto a dos pequeños niños que llevaba de la mano y que la miraban como si estuvieran viendo a una diosa y que le sonreían brindándole calidez y amor del que necesitaba en ese preciso instante.

- ¡Takeshi! ¡Sakura! – Exclamó con dulzura poniéndose a sus cortas alturas – Denme un abrazo los dos –

Los niños se abalanzaron sobre su madre cuando esta corrió su velo y les sonrió. Kagome besó cada una de sus mejillas y les palmeó suavemente sus traseritos causando las risitas de sus hijos mientras tomaban una respectiva canastita cada uno, con pétalos blancos de rosa y se dirigían hacia las puertas grandes que los dejaron pasar para luego cerrarse.

- ¿Estás lista pequeña? – Le preguntó su abuelo luego de que su madre le diera su ramo de rosas amarillas y le lanzara un beso fugaz para adentrarse por las puertas dobles.

- Siempre he estado lista abuelo – Respondió acomodando su velo y tomando con fuerza el brazo masculino a su lado y el ramo por el otro lado.

La marcha nupcial empezó y resonó por toda la iglesia llamando la atención de todos los que se hallaban dentro de la capilla y en especial del atractivo hombre, vestido con un elegante traje, de cabellos largos y renegridos, que hoy tenía recogidos en una coleta media, y ojos dorados como el oro líquido. Sus pequeños hijos se situaron en el inicio del pasillo y avanzaron lentamente llenando de pétalos todo el suelo y sonriéndoles a todos hasta llegar a su padre quien los besó a ambos y los envió a sus asientos en primera fila.

Sintió su corazón palpitar fuerte. Su mirada de inmediato se dirigió a las puertas dobles que en ese momento se abrían dejándole la visión más espectacular que hubiese podido imaginar jamás.

Kagome caminaba junto a su abuelo vestida con un vestido blanco como la nieve, compuesto por un corsé de escote corazón enmarcando su, ahora más grande busto, afinando su cintura aún más con un listón amarillo cálido y desembocando en una vaporosa base de millones de capas de tul que llegaba hasta el suelo sin dejar ver sus clásicos tacones blancos, el velo cubría la mitad de su espalda y su rostro entero pero aún así ella era la viva imagen de la felicidad, porque ella en sí, era _su_ felicidad.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y sus manos se contrajeron, las ganas de abrazarla y besarla lo había apresado y tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse y esperar el largo trayecto que los separaba. Cada paso le hacía palpitar más fuerte y tragar con dificultad.

Finalmente llegaron, su abuelo les unió las manos cuales entrelazaron al instante como si todo dependiera de ello. Él la miró a través del tul y vislumbró su rostro aunque no con toda la claridad que hubiese querido, lo que sí pudo distinguir fue la dulce y amplia sonrisa que ella le dedicó antes de girarse frente al cura.

- Estamos presentes el día de hoy para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de estos jóvenes – Dijo el párroco solemne - ¿Se encuentra alguien en esta sala, con razones poderosas para impedir esta unión? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Preguntó deteniéndose unos segundos.

Apretaron el agarre de sus manos y se miraron con todo el amor que podían profesarse hasta que el cura prosiguió con la ceremonia.

- Leeré a continuación algunos de los pasajes de la carta de San Pablo a los corintios en la biblia: – Explicó bajando la vista hasta los párrafos que con sabiduría sus madres habían elegido para expresar el sentido de esa ceremonia.

_"**El amor es paciente, es servicial; el amor no es envidioso, no hace alarde, no se envanece, no procede con bajeza, no busca su propio interés, no se irrita, no tiene en cuenta el mal recibido, no se alegra de la injusticia, sino que se regocija en la verdad." **_

Kagome sentía las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, pero no quería llorar, no aún. Inuyasha escuchaba las palabras y las guardaba en su corazón, recordando cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con la mujer que le daba el amor más puro que pudiese imaginar, que cumplía con todas las reglas posibles.

_"**El amor todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta, el amor no pasará jamás." **_

Ambos se sentían profundamente identificados con las sabias palabras escogidas por sus madres, parecían describir su historia paso a paso, sentimiento a sentimiento. Sin proponérselo apretaron el agarre de sus manos.

_"**En una palabra existen tres cosas: la fe, la esperanza y el amor, pero la más grande de todas es el amor."**_

Ni bien el párroco terminó, raudos lagrimones escaparon de los ojos chocolates ocultos por el velo, expresando el infinito amor que profesaba su alma. La ceremonia continuó con tranquilidad y sentimiento. Hasta el momento de los votos que cada uno había escrito por separado.

- Yo, Inuyasha Taisho, te tomo a ti, Kagome Higurashi, como mi esposa, como la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, con la que quiero formar una familia y a la que quiero amar hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, te amo – Dijo con todo el sentimiento luego de haber levantado el velo de su rostro dejando al descubierto la imagen más tierna que había visto nunca, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios temblorosos de emoción, era como ver llorar a un ángel.

Luego de los votos de Inuyasha, él tomo uno de los anillos que su hijo Takeshi le había alcanzado y mirándola a los ojos lo puso en el delgado dedo de su, ahora, mujer.

- Yo, Kagome Higurashi, te tomo a ti, Inuyasha Taisho, como mi esposo, para amarte y acompañarte, ahora y hasta el último día de nuestras vida, me enseñaste lo que es el amor y por eso no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti, te amo – Profesó ella con grandes lagrimones cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Con calma tomó el otro anillo y lo colocó en el fuerte dedo de su, ahora, esposo.

El resto de la ceremonia se desenvolvió tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, con calma y paz. La atmósfera estaba llena de amor, y alegría, todo era tan perfecto que parecía una ilusión, un cuento de hadas. Pero después de todo, luego de tanto sufrimiento ambos se merecían esta conclusión, no era un final ni mucho menos, era el principio de una larga historia, sin dudas.

- Por el poder que se me concede, los declaro marido y mujer – Dijo el cura, y luego miró a Inuyasha – Puede besar a la novia –

Inuyasha había estado esperando esa pequeña frase con la que concluiría ese momento tan especial y con rapidez tomó el delicado rostro femenino y la besó con la mayor delicadeza y pasión posible. Podía sentir sus lágrimas corriendo ahora por sus mejillas también y en su pecho una inmensa felicidad terminó por expandirse a lo largo de su cuerpo, para cuando la soltó ella lucía simplemente radiante, el paso de las lágrimas seguían ahí pero ahora sus labios se curvaban para dar un gigantesca sonrisa que contagiaba alegría.

Se tomaron del brazo y con rapidez empezaron a caminar por aquel pasillo, largo y emotivo, recibiendo el cariño de sus familiares y amigos, todos les gritaban: "¡Felicidades!" y les sonreían dichosos, a lo largo de los años fueron haciendo nuevos amigos y estrechando lazos con los antiguos amigos, habían conseguido formar una gran familia a la que adoraban y que los acompañaban en ese momento tan importante es sus vidas.

Con un último beso atravesaron las puertas dobles y se perdieron de vista.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¡Takeshi! – Gritaba furioso Inuyasha al descubrir como su pequeño hijo de cuatro años había dibujado a toda su familia en la pared, con una amplia gama de colores e incluyendo a la abuela, bisabuelo, tío y el resto de sus tíos del corazón.

- ¡Papi! – Exclamaba el pequeño querubín abrazando una de sus piernas - ¿Te gusta? –

El oji-dorado iba a gritarle que no se pintaban las paredes pero su mujer, dulce y calma respondió por él:

- ¡Es precioso cielo! – Dijo con una sonrisa amplia, que se había dulcificado con el paso de los años – Pero sería más hermoso si los pintaras en papel, las paredes no son para dibujar corazón ¿Si? –

- Perdón mami – Respondió bajando su dorada mirada, igual a la de su padre, igualmente compradora y convincente.

- ¡Bah! No es para tanto – Dijo Inuyasha que había calmado su temperamento – Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ahora ve a jugar con tu hermana – Terminó acariciando su suave y renegrido cabello corto.

Lo observaron correr hacia el jardín, alcanzando a su pequeña hermana de dos años, de mirada dorada y cabello renegrido con bucles rebeldes en las puntas, igual que su madre. Ambos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a correr juntos riendo y saltando por doquier.

Inuyasha miraba la pequeña función mientras tenía fuertemente abrazada a su mujer. Agradecía todos los días por esa vida maravillosa familia y con el paso de los años aún seguía luchando contra su fuerte carácter, al menos en la casa, pues en el hospital debía mantenerse impenetrable e allí su fama de terco pero excelente médico cardiólogo.

Kagome por su parte cada vez tenía más niños en su zona de pediatría en el mismo hospital de Inuyasha, los niños entraban y no querían irse. Su dulzura y sabiduría la convertía en la favorita de sus pacientes y en el pilar básico para los padres. En poco tiempo había conseguido ascender de pediatra a jefa de pediatría y todos sus compañeros la consideraban como la mejor y una compañera ejemplar.

Los niños se pasaban muchas horas con la abuela y bisabuelo, mientras sus padres permanecían en el hospital, pero casi todas las noches volvían a la acogedora casita que ambos habían adquirido frente al parque mágico que tantas veces había sido representante de sus alegrías. Sus amigos los visitaban seguido, algunas veces a la casa y otras al hospital, pero nunca se cortaron sus relaciones.

Kagome a menudo escapaba de todos, durante las visitas al templo que la vio crecer, para dedicarle algunos rezos al árbol sagrado, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué, solo ella sabía que dentro de él se encontraba su antepasado quien cada vez que ella la necesitaba se hacía presente para brindarle algo de paz entre Inuyasha y sus dos niños. Finalmente pudo entender su advertencia aquella vez que le había ayudado a comprender la fusión del Inuyasha feudal y el moderno.

**- Inicio de**** Flash Back -**

- Entonces mi misión aquí está cumplida – Dijo Kikyo levantándose del lugar donde ambas se hallaban sentadas – La fusión no tardará mucho más, mientras tanto, tú debes esperar su llegada lista como para ayudarle a Inuyasha a terminar de completar el cambio – Explicó ella con su serenidad habitual – Me ha dado gusto verte y espero que sean muy felices juntos, adiós Kagome – Se despidió con una sonrisa dulce y cálida.

Kikyo se dirigió al árbol, se rodeó nuevamente con el aura blanca y antes de terminar de fundirse con él dijo: - Yo desde aquí intentaré ayudarte si alguna vez necesitas de tranquilidad – Terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Por qué necesitaría tranquilidad cuando ya esté con Inuyasha? – Se preguntaba Kagome sin entender las sabias palabras de su antepasado.

**- Fin de**** Flash Back -**

Cuánta razón había tenido. Y cuántas veces la ayudó a calmar sus nervios y a volverse más paciente y amorosa.

Finalmente luego de la romántica declaración en aquel parque que ahora vería crecer a sus niños, pasaron ocho años antes de que se casaran. Querían recibirse primero, pero luego Takeshi se hizo presente con fuertes malestares y dolores que la mantuvieron los últimos seis meses del embarazo incapacitada más que para comer y recibir mimos de toda su familia, más especialmente de su novio.

Dos años después, Sakura se dio a conocer cuando el retraso de su período fue de casi un mes entero, un embarazo tranquilo y feliz, como la misma pequeña lo fue después de nacida. En resumen no pudieron concretar la unión hasta tener a sus hijos lo suficientemente crecidos como para que llevaran los anillos, así lo quisieron ellos.

Como si fueran niños, Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron con complicidad y corriendo se unieron a sus niños, riendo y jugando como en su infancia hasta el final del día. Con amor y paciencia, cualquier sueño se puede hacer realidad y ellos lo lograron con el transcurso de los años, y pensaban seguir con otros sueños, juntos nada los podría detener.

**Fin****.**

* * *

**¡Hola! **Qué triste! Ya terminóooooo! :(

Me alegra por una parte porque es concluir el final que tanto tiempo tuve en mi mente de cómo debería haber finalizado la historia original, y por otro saber que no voy a volver a escribir sobre estos personajes que son únicos para mi me causa algo de tristeza, pero bueno no sé si fue la mejor historia, la mejor trama, o la mejor escrita, pero para mí fue, es y será mucho!

Espero que les haya gustado de principio a fin, y me gustaría decirles que **"Destino"** mi otro fic largo, que había dejado pausado hasta terminar este, va a volverse el centro de mi atención ahora, he de decirles a aquellos que lo siguen que pienso editar algunas pequeñeces de cada capítulo, la ortografía principalmente y pequeños detalles que había pensado en un principio y no se pudieron concretar, no serán cambios muy grandes, pero quienes gusten de leerlo verán que los capítulos editados son mucho más atrayentes en general, y espero que pronto pueda traerles el capítulo siguiente del que ya tengo muchas ideas!

Me encantaría que lo leyeran los que no lo hicieron y los que sí, y me están maldiciendo por no continuarlo, vuelvan a retomarlo con entusiasmo! Ahora que terminé de rendir todos mis parciales y tengo un bello mes de vacaciones los capítulos que siguen van a ser más continuos que antes, les deseo lo mejor a todos y les mando todo mi cariño!

Me despido con un hasta luego! **Muchas gracias de verdad a todos los que siguieron esta historia! Los quiero mucho!** n_n


End file.
